Beautiful Beast
by dmll8791
Summary: He remembers how she didn't give him a second glance when she ran away with Potter and the blasted house elf. She dumped him like unimportant trash. But he will make her pay for what she has done to him. He will make her pay for having chosen Potter over him. Warning! Rape, abuse, bdsm, curses, suicide.
1. Obsessed

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I'm idly writing this and it turns out I quite like it, so I decided to post it._

* * *

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in his study comfortably. His fingers ran on the cover of the journal lying on his desk. It was a year after the war and the Dark Lord won. And it's been a year since he's been looking for her. But he hasn't been able to find her, even her traces weren't found. She is hiding well. He knows, she ran away with the Weasley girl and Granger after Harry Potter was declared dead. He saw with his own eyes that Granger pulled them into side along apparation. After that, he never heard from her. He has sent numerous of people to look for her, he sent his best people. And he knows, soon she will be found and she will be his as he always dreamed.

He is willing to admit that he has been obsessed with her since his fourth year. At first, he wasn't interested in her; she was just like the other girls who were at Hogwarts. But the longer he watched her, the more he admired her. Until his fourth year where he realizes he's getting obsessed with her. He knows everything about her. He knows where she lives, her favorite color, her favorite food, her favorite animal, and he knows that she painted her friends' faces on the ceiling of her room, he sneered at the thought.

Even as the war approaches, she is the only one who makes him sane. In his sixth year, where his life was threatened, she still able to take his breath away, he still finds himself following her like a lost puppy as he spotted her in the corridor. He will follow her anywhere. He once followed her to the toilet. She's the only thing he cannot have, no matter what he does. He has sent her a bouquet of flowers, chocolates, and teddy bears on important dates like her birthday and Valentine's Day. He doesn't blame her for not thanking him for the gifts; he always hides his identity every time he sends her a gift.

One day when he began to get sick of her for not paying attention to him at all, he decided to take something important from her, something private. Doesn't he deserve to have something from her? He certainly deserved it.

He grabbed the journal from the table and held it up close to his chest like his newborn child. "I love you so much," he whispered hoarsely at the journal, and his thoughts brought to the past how he could get this journal.

 _When all students and teachers are in class, a platinum haired student sneaks into the Ravenclaw tower. His eyes will look around every second making sure no one is around the tower and his footsteps are so light, he's almost like floating. His breath heated up as he was at the door of the Ravenclaw common room. The riddle begins to give him a question; it takes a hard effort to be able to answer it. It takes him 15 minutes to get into the Ravenclaw common room._

 _Once he was inside, he was stunned. The common room is as beautiful as the Slytherin girls say, and also with the best view. He can see the Forbidden Forest, Quidditch field, and Black Lake from here. He imagined himself lying with her and his arms wrapped around her while watching the view from here, it would be very beautiful. He shook his head; this is not the right time. He pushed all his thoughts away and continued his mission._

 _Before he enters the girl's dorm, he mutters a spell to let him come inside. The spell works well when he's in the dorm and nothing has happened. It didn't take long time for him to find her bed. He always knew that her bed was close to the window. Without hesitation he immediately walked to her bed and started looking._

 _He opened a drawer and only found a hair brush and some make-up equipment. Then he opened the second drawer and found a lotion and some perfume bottles. He opened the third drawer, he grinned, it was her underwear. He picked up some and his grin widened. Lace, silk, ribbon turns out to be her favorite. He picked up lacy white panties, then he pocketed it, she wouldn't know that one of her underwear was missing. As if picking up her panties is not enough, he takes a lacy white bra, he needs a pair of her underwear to satisfy his fantasies. He hides her bra behind his Slytherin robe and he starts his searching again._

 _He searched under the pillow, but he didn't find anything, he looked under the bed and he still didn't find anything. The only place he hasn't checked is under her bed mattress. His hand groped under the bed mattress until his hand touched something. He picked it up and smiled with satisfaction after getting what he wanted, her journal._

 _Without waiting for long, he immediately got out of there and ran back to the Slytherin common room where he could fantasize about her, and his fantasy would be more perfect with some of the things he had taken._

Since then he has always fulfilled his fantasies through the journal and underwear he took from her. Every night he would lie on his bed, reading her beautiful handwriting with her underwear lying on his chest, it felt very good, no one compares. He had to admit that it was creepy, but he enjoyed what he did.

When she was a prisoner in his dungeon, he was happy, not that he was glad she was tormented. He is happy because he will have her around and he can play as her hero. He fantasize his aunt Bellatrix torturing her and he'll go down to the dungeon when his aunt has finished with her, he'll give her comfort, hug her and whisper that everything will be fine while stroking her hair, and treating her, whatever he would do to be a hero in her eyes.

But his fantasy will always be a fantasy. Not once did he see her when she became a prisoner. His father dragged him for a raid and it took months. When he has returned, he plans to visit her the next day. However, Potter suddenly comes and takes her away from him, Potter rescues her. He remembers how she didn't give him a second glance when she ran away with Potter and the blasted house elf. She dumped him like unimportant trash. She broke his heart and his hope ever since.

But no matter how bad she hurt him, he still wants her; he even wants her more. He determined to win the war, not only for the sake of his family, but also he able to have her completely. She will be under his ownership; he will make her pay for what she has done to him. He will make her pay for having chosen Potter over him. After Potter is declared dead, he is a little angry because he hasn't been able to avenge him. But when he spotted the blond girl, his temper disappeared; he intended to take her back to Malfoy Manor.

But he's the unlucky one, the mud-blood Granger takes her and runs away with her. The next day, he sent a lot of people to look for her all over the UK. He has spent a lot of Galleons to get her, and he would be damned if his efforts is useless. But this time he's sure that he'll get her, she'll be right here, at the house he bought for her.

Oh, yes, he spoiled her without her knowing it. Six months after the war, he bought an estate, smaller than Malfoy Manor for him and her to stay. He deliberately made the whole room look dark and cold so that if she came she could make every room brighter and warmer with her _magic_. He has also bought her a lot of jewelry, dresses, shoes, bags, everything all women's needs, he has bought for her, and most importantly, lingerie.

Sometimes he doesn't understand her, why she never saw him? He even doubts that she realizes that he exists. Every girl will die to be with him; they will kneel down and beg to make them into his. And why is she not at all enchantment by him? It will remain a mystery to him. Her disinterest towards him made behave like this. But it doesn't matter now. Interested or not, she will be his.

His mind was disturbed when he heard a knock on his door. He placed the journal in the drawer before instructing whoever this person is to enter. There, standing one of his people.

"Well?" He began leaning back.

"We found her," he replied simply.

He grinned, I told you so. "Bring her in,"

Then two men get into his study and bring a woman, blond haired woman. Her eyes were covered with blindfold, her mouth was gagged, and her hands were tied together. She wriggled helplessly, desperately trying to escape.

His grey eyes landed on her, he drinking her in. Although he can't see her face clearly, but he knows that it is her. She is here, close to him, breathing the same air with him. He stands up gracefully and intrudes on the two men to wait outside. They drop her on the floor and get out as quickly as possible.

He approached her and kneeled with one knee in front of her. Apparently she wasn't aware of his presence. His fingers reached her and stroked her face gently, she was real. Her body shook in fear; she just sat on the floor like a statue. Slowly, he took the cloth from her mouth, a sob escaped from her mouth. His eyes watched her lips for a moment; he restrained himself from pressing his lips against hers. Then, he took off her blindfold. Her blue eyes widened as she saw him, tears slipping out of her beautiful eyes, she shifted away from him. But he hasn't been paying attention since he was too impressed with her. Even with the dirt on her face she still looks breathtaking, she is still able to take his breath away.

His fingers reached her again, making sure she was real and not a mirage. As his fingers stroked her cheek, she looked down at the floor in fear. "Please." She pleaded, it sounded like a whimper in his ears. And with one simple word, she was able to get him to harden.

"You're here," he murmured as his face got closer to hers, watching every details of her face. She is really an angel, his angel.

"Please, let me go," she whimpers again, trying to move away from his touch.

Let her go? He has been looking for her for a year and now she wants him to let her go? This is unbelievable. He feels the rage began to take over him, but he held back, he didn't want her to be afraid of him. "I will never let you go, never," he whispered roughly, holding her nape tightly, forcing her to see him in the eye. So she can see, there's nothing but only her in it.

She was shaking more. He stroked her cheek for the last time before snapping his fingers, summoning a house elf. A house elf appeared before him in an instant. "Master Draco called?"

"Yes," he said coldly. "I want you to take her to my room and draw a bath for her. I want to see her ready in an hour,"

The house elf nodded. "Yes, Master Draco, Dipsy will do it immediately,"

And in an instant, the house elf and the blond girl disappeared. He took a breath and grinned. Finally, his fantasy will not only be a fantasy, it will come true. She will be under his ownership. He will keep her forever. He will spend the rest of his life with Luna Lovegood, whether she is willing or not.

* * *

 ** _A/N II_** _– If I get positive responses, I'll probably continue. Just let me know._


	2. Unwillingy

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– Wow... I didn't expect such reaction from all of you. You don't know how I feel when I know you guys really appreciate my story, it's just incredible, thank you very much._

* * *

Chapter 2

 _He leaned his back against the tree and stared blankly at the Black Lake, wondering how he could kill the Head Master. He sighed heavily, how could he face the greatest wizard of all time? He may collapse to the ground before he can aim his wand at the Head Master. Indeed, he never liked Dumbledore, but he never wished for him to die._

 _He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else. Suddenly the image of the blonde girl is behind his eyes, she is the girl who has haunted him in recent years. She haunted him like a beautiful shadow. But unlike the other shadow, he will never reach her, she will always be a shadow, and he is not happy with that fact. He wants to have her, have her completely, her body and her soul. He wants to reach her; he wants to touch her, inside and outside._

 _"Hello,"_

 _Even her voice sounded very real in his ear like music. He can sit here and listen to her talk all day tirelessly. He sighed, her voice made him more relaxed._

 _"Hello,"_

 _He frowned, it wasn't his imagination, it was real. He opened his eyes and jerked his head. Frown on his forehead deepened. She was really there, standing with her Ravenclaw robe, and her blond hair that he always wanted to touch._

 _"You are Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" She asked softly. Her hair was blown off and made her look like a goddess rather than a human._

 _"Yes," he replied coldly, he didn't even know why he sounded like that._

 _"Professor Snape is calling you in his office," she told him quietly, enough for his ears only. Then, she turned away, leaving him breathless. He just stood there and stared at her back. But suddenly she stopped and turned to him. "Now," she added as she realized he had no intention of moving at all._

 _"Don't order me, you blood-traitor!" He spat at her, instantly regretting what he had said. She just frowns at him and leaves him without turning her head for the second time to him. He took a deep breath as the wind brought her scent to him. He breathes her in, secretly apologizing and hoping the wind will send his apology to her._

* * *

"Where did you find her?" he asked the two men when the house elf had brought her to his room. He has her wand in his hand and he plans to keep it away from her. She doesn't need it anymore, she will not fight anymore, she has house elves to do it all for her, and she has him.

"In the middle of the forest, she was resting in a tent with her two friends." The taller man said. "The red-headed and the brunette," he added.

"What happened to them?" He asked dryly, leaning on the armchair.

"They're just unconscious, then we take the blonde girl." The shorter man muttered.

"No one other than them?" he asked.

"No, just the three of them, it seems they are headed to Scotland." The shorter man replied.

He nodded, thought for a moment, what were they likely looking for in Scotland? It may be a hiding place or they just choose a place at random. He'll think about it later. "Good job," he muttered as he pulled out bags of gold. Both men grinned triumphantly. "I added a bonus because you found her sooner than I thought," he threw the bags at them. "You can go,"

"Thank you, Master Draco."

* * *

Luna stands in a room, a walk-in-closet. She doesn't understand why she's here; she should be in a dungeon. She also doesn't understand why she has to bathe and wear a dress she knows aren't cheap, she really doesn't understand what's going on. She only remembers when she, Ginny, and Hermione rested in the middle of the forest, suddenly a mob of men came and attacked them, when she woke up, she was in a carriage, which strangely took her to an estate instead of to the Ministry where she should be punished for become a supporter of Harry Potter.

She wondered what had happened to Ginny and Hermione. Are they okay? Why did they just bring her and not with them? A lot of questions came to her mind, but she couldn't find the answer.

She turned her head as she heard the approaching footsteps; she suddenly was in caution mode. She swallowed uncomfortably as Draco Malfoy stepped in, his eyes staring intently at her, it was like he was a predator and she was his lunch, he intimidated her. She's never afraid of him, pity yes. But now he is different, he is no longer a 16-year-old boy who looks scared and confused in corridors of Hogwarts. He is a man who is proud of what he had done; he wore the Dark Mark with pride.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly and hatefully.

He smirked at her. "You," he replied simply.

She frowned. "I don't understand,"

"You don't need to understand," he muttered, staring at her hungrily from head to toe. "You look very beautiful," he whispered as his eyes fell into her full breasts.

She took a step back, completely ignoring his praise. "I'm not supposed to be here,"

"Why?" He smiled crookedly at the sight of her being cautious.

"I should be at the Ministry or at least in the dungeon for punishment," she said.

"You will not be punished, at least not by them," he said slyly. He resisted the urge to grab her in his arms. She looked down, trying to understand what he meant. "This is where you belong," he added, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He smirked as her body stiffened.

"Let go of me," she said firmly, trying to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Don't order me, Lovegood, you should obey me," he hissed in her ear.

"Obeying you? Why do I have to obey you? "She questioned in annoyance.

"Because you are mine," he answered casually, stroking her hip.

"What?" She didn't believe what she heard.

"You're here because I sent those guys to catch you and bring you here," he said, nuzzling his nose against her temple, causing her to shiver. "I have been looking for you for a long time," he muttered as his lips brushed against her cheek.

She panicked, she couldn't think clearly with him being so close to her. He is a stranger to her. "Your... your girlfriend will not be happy to see me here with her dress," she stammered, she stiffened even more as he tightened his arms around her waist.

He laughed softly, "My what?" He pulled his head away from hers.

"Your girlfriend," she said. Surely he has a girlfriend or fiancée. She sees a lot of women's stuff in the closet along with his stuff.

"Let me ask you, are you angry to find yourself standing in your own closet and dressed in your own dress?" He smiled cunningly as she tilted her head, he really enjoying her reaction.

"What?" She doesn't understand him.

"You ask too much, Luna," he muttered as he kissed her temple.

She shivered again when he mentioned her name, it sounded different in her ears. She tries to push him away as he starts kissing the corner of her mouth, she doesn't want him to touch her. He is an enemy!

His temper rises when she refuses him, he grabs a handful of her blond hair and he jerks it violently, causing her gasp and her eyes to widen. "Don't fight me, Lovegood, you'll lose," he whispered harshly. "You have to start accepting me whether you like it or not, because you are mine,"

She began to feel her eyes stinging; her tears begin to pool in her beautiful blue eyes. And he watches it with great satisfaction; she must know who the superior is here. His eyes landed on her parted lips, teasing him to taste it, it might taste like strawberry or cherry.

He tightens his grip on her hair and pressed his lips to hers. He kisses her roughly and possessively, taking everything what he thought should be his, whether she is willing or not. He pressed his lips harder and caused her to whimper. He forced his tongue into her mouth and tasted her greedily; she tasted like peppermint, so refreshing. He tightened his arm around her waist and continued to attack her lips mercilessly. He has been longing for this for a long time. He was always fantasizing about him kiss her passionately like this, letting their saliva mingling, and his fantasy becomes reality, this is better than fantasy. It's like he's been tasting drugs for the first time and he's addicted.

He broke the kiss when his lungs needed oxygen. He stared at her face for a moment and smirked evilly. Tears dripped from the corner of her eye, she was breathless, her lips look red and swollen, and he who caused it, he was very proud of it. He brought her face close to his. "Immediately, you will see how much you belong to me, Luna," he whispered and licked her tears, even her tears tasted really good.

"Please," she sobbed, completely afraid of him. He is a beast!

"Sshhh... don't plead, sweetheart, there will be time to plead," he murmured against her temple. "You must be hungry after a long journey, aren't you?" He asked softly, suddenly changing drastically. "You have to eat, come on." He slid his arm around her and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the dining room which was very dark and cold.

She looked around, this place couldn't be called home, she thought sadly. This place is really beautiful if decorated well, some flowers and some colors other than black will make this place look beautiful.

"You can decorate this house if you want," he said suddenly, looking intently at her face and making her uncomfortable. "This is after all, yours," he added as he placed a steak in front of her and made her stomach growl, she hadn't eaten properly the past year.

"Mine?" She said in surprise. What's wrong with him actually? Why did he suddenly show his interest in her? And why does he say this is her home?

"I mean, this is ours," he said casually, his eyes never leaving her face. It's too good to be true. "Finish your food, we have to talk about something after this," he ordered firmly. She couldn't help but obey.

"Well," he began when they were in his study. He sits in an armchair opposite her. "There are some rules you shouldn't break,"

"Rules?" she looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, you are a rebel, and the rules will keep you in my lap," he said dryly, not once his eyes leaving her face. "First, you cannot say 'no' to me. Second, you must obey me, no matter what it is. And third," he paused for a moment then got up and stood right behind her, very close to her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and stroked her arm with his long fingers. "You cannot call me Malfoy; you have to call me Draco. But I don't mind if you call me, Sir, Master, or..." he paused for a moment and kissed the exact spot behind her ear and made her shiver. "...Daddy. You can call me with those when there's no one around," he mumbled in her ear before licking her neck.

"Am I going to be your slave?" She asked, unable to hide her fear.

"No, sweetheart," slowly he tilted her head to give him easier access to kiss her neck. "You're far from it,"

"Then, what am I?" She asked bitterly. She thinks it's better to be a slave than to be the woman who has to serve him in the bed.

"Let's not talk about it now, I'll tell you what you are to me later," he murmured against her skin. "You have such soft skin." He can't stop himself from touching her.

As for her, she just sat there petrified, letting him touch every inch of her skin with his hands and lips. She stared blankly ahead and wondered how her life could be like this? She never thought that her life would end as Draco Malfoy's mistress. She never thought that her life would be miserable like this, she mused, and a tear fell from her eyelids.

He notices her tears and he takes pleasure of it, at least she knows who the superior right now, he thought with a smirk on his lips. "Now stand up," he ordered as he pulled himself away from her. She obeyed without protest. "Come here," he said as he offered her his hand. Slowly, she approached him, then he wrapped his arms around her possessively. He looked down at her and smiled. "From now on, we'll be together," he whispered hoarsely before pressed his lips against hers roughly, forcing her to kiss him back. And she obeyed him and kissed him back unwillingly.


	3. The Necklace

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I'm sorry to keep you waiting. To make up for my guilt, I wrote this chapter little longer than previous chapters. I'll try to update faster next time. And I've also decided to change the rating just in case things getting serious between Draco and Luna._

* * *

Chapter 3

 _He sat in the Great Hall for lunch. Several times, he will be barked on Crabbe and Goyle, and he will be sneered to anyone he thinks is below him. He looked at Harry Potter's back with hatred. Potter steals all the attention that should be his. What's so special about him? He's just a boy with a stupid scar on his forehead. And everyone is more stupid to pay attention to it._

 _He's definitely more special than Potter, he's rich, he's handsome, he's smart, he's pure-blood, he's tall, and he is the heir of Lucius Malfoy. People are just becoming more and more stupid. Not mentioning the people around him, Crabbe and Goyle? They look more like bodyguards than his friends. Pansy Parkinson? She is the Slytherin's skank whore. Blaise Zabini? He's okay, but he's never been interested in his hatred of Potter. Theodore Nott? He was too busy seeing his reflection in the mirror, no one good enough for him here._

 _Suddenly, something caught his eye, just as the thing entered the Great Hall. With reflexes, he turned his head. He saw a girl with blond hair, almost as bright as his own, skipping toward Ravenclaw table. She has a small smile on her face. Her eyes were huge, and blue, even from here he could see just how blue her eyes were. Her skin was bright, and he bet it was as soft as silk._

 _He doesn't realize that he has been staring at her during lunch; he can't take his eyes from her. He was too fascinated by her._

 _Who is she?_

 _A day has passed, and he already knows who she is, Loony Lovegood, that's what they call her. But he knows better that her name is Luna Lovegood, third year, Ravenclaw. She is not only labeled as a loony, but also a blood-traitor. Her father runs a magazine, the Quibbler, the rags he always laughs at. But after learning that her father was the owner of the Quibbler, he regretted what he had said about the magazine._

 _Right after his new discovery, he found himself staring at her every time she was around and every time he had a chance._

 _Days passed into months, and his interest in her grew bigger, he was unable to stop it. He not only looked at her from a distance now, he even ventured to look at her more closely. That's not the only extreme thing he does. He also begins to follow her every time he spotted her in the corridor, he will follow her anywhere. And his actions made him obsessed with her._

 _He never regretted his actions, not even once, not even a bit._

* * *

He came home from work almost midnight. The Dark Lord wants to rebuild the Wizarding World and everyone works hard for it. But ever since she came and stayed with him, he's always waiting for time to go home, so he can be with her.

She has lived with him for three days, and he really enjoys having her around. He enjoys every second of her company. Wherever he goes, she'll be there because he told her to, except when he went to work. He will order her to sit on his lap when he has to deal with many documents. He will stroke her hair, kiss her face, or run his fingers through her flesh. He does everything he always dreams of, it just feels very good.

He knows that she feels uncomfortable, he is not stupid, her face tells everything. But he doesn't care. Does she care about him for years? Certainly she doesn't, she treats him like a trash, throws him away and refuses to see him in the eye or even glances over her shoulder. She did nothing for him but hurt him. He has been tormented for years because of his unhealthy obsession toward her. Now, everything is different, the circumstances are different, she has no one, no friends, no family, no acquaintance, she just has him. She can't run anywhere, he is her home. No arms will embrace her, other than his.

She is completely his. And those who try to take her away from him, he will kill.

He has something to give her, something that will protect her, something that will tell him where she is when he can't find her, something that makes people know that she belongs to him.

It is a necklace with gold chain and emerald pendant. It's very simple yet pretty, but the magic in it is not simple and pretty at all. His ancestors, using the necklace to keep the women they want remain theirs. The necklace will give her security, it will make her not want to be away from him, the emerald pendant will perform some kind of jinx if another man tries to touch her without his permission. It takes a few days to get it, since his father puts it the Malfoy's vault in Gringotts. It hasn't been used for over a hundred years. It is not used because all women are more than willing to be a Malfoy woman. But since the woman he wants is a little different, he will use it.

He smirked as he found the blond woman asleep in his bed. He really likes this feeling every time he finds her in his bed.

He took off his jacket and walked toward her, he hadn't touched her all day. He sits on the bed, pulls her into his arm and kisses her whole face, leaving a wet trail on her serene face. Slowly, he lowered the blanket. The silk baby doll welcomes him, he can see the curve of her breasts clearly, he can even see her nipples through the fabric.

He lowered his head slowly and kissed every inch of her skin. He stopped at her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth; he didn't even bother to get rid of the fabric. The baby doll she wore was pretty thin; it was enough to give him pleasure. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her taste in his tongue, she tasted much better than he always imagine. Suddenly, he bit her nipple hard enough, causing her to open her eyes wide.

She was shocked by the pain in her nipple. She had almost a heart attack as she finding his head right in front of her breasts, and his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples. She felt the shame of taking over her. With all her might, she pushed him, she crossed her arms in front of her chest as if trying to protect her breasts, but that was her intention.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a trembling voice. She has grown very afraid of him. He can be very rude to her when she refuses to do what he wants.

His eyes darkened as she pushed him, his temper rising. "It doesn't matter what I do to you, you are mine," he replied coldly, he tightened his arms around her, making her wriggle in pain.

"Please," she whimpered as his arms nearly crushed her bones. She squirmed trying to get out of his arms, but the pain was getting worse. "Draco, please," she tried again, hoping this time he would release her.

His face softens when her lips say his name, he likes, no, he loves it when she says his name, it's very tempting. He loosened his arms and buried his face in the crock of her neck, he breathes her in. "How's your sleep?" He murmured against her neck, causing her to shiver.

She swallowed nervously. "Good," she answered briefly.

"Do you have a good day?" He asked as he pulls his face away from her neck and staring at her face instead.

"Hmm ..." She hesitated. She has no one to talk to; the house elves seem afraid to talk to her, it may be an order from him that the house elves aren't allowed to talk to her. She just sat in the garden all day, wondering how to get out of here.

"Are you bored, hum?" He answers for her; even from her face he already knows the answer. "My mother will be visiting this morning, you will not be alone again when I leave," he muttered softly.

"That's good then," she forced a smile. She is not really looking forward to meet with Narcissa Malfoy, but maybe she can help her get out of here, she looks like a lovely lady. She might be able to persuade her son to let her go.

"I'm hungry, the house elf has prepared us food," he said loosening his arms around him and pulling her to her feet.

"I'm not…"

He cut her coldly. "Remember you will get punished if you say no,"

"I'm sorry," she muttered under her breath.

"What's that, huh?" He demanded and grabbed her wrist tightly.

She winced. "I'm sorry, Draco," she said in pain.

"Don't challenge me, Luna, I'm much stronger than you," he told her after he loosened his hold on her wrist. He grabbed her robe from the loveseat and handed it to her, "here,"

She was wearing her robes quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting. Then he took her hand and led her into the dining room.

His hand is much bigger than hers, but that's pretty soft. She can see how her hand looks helpless in his grip, and that makes her think, how can she fight him? Of course there is no way.

They had reached the dining room; he didn't spend much time and started eating. Every time she moves he will watch her, he can't take his eyes from her; he doesn't want to stop staring at her. He will make sure she eats properly so that she will gain her weight faster, she is too skinny and he doesn't like skinny women. Once after she gets her ideal weight, he can show her off, he will take her to every Ball. She will be by his side all the time.

It didn't take a long time to finish the food; he had ordered to prepare the food with small portions. Then, he takes her back to the room and instructs her to sit down.

"Don't move until I get back," he said coldly, he lowered his head and put his mouth close to her ear. "I won't be long," he whispered and kissed her temple lovingly.

She nodded and looking down at her hands that were in her lap, he always intimidates her even with a stare.

She sits on a loveseat like a good puppy; she really doesn't dare to move. She is afraid that if he sees her moving, his anger will rise. In these three days he unhesitatingly shows his anger if she doesn't obey him. She's lucky if he just stares at her with deathly stare. He never physically hurt her, or at least not yet, the worst treatment is when he grabs her hair and kisses her harshly. For some, it may look sexy and intimate, especially those who love violence in relationships. But for her, it's very painful and embarrassing. She can't imagine what he would do if she was here longer.

She can't stay with this man; she will never be able to. But who will save her? She doesn't have anyone; even she doesn't know where her father is. Everyone disappears, save themselves. She is alone. No one will help her this time. Harry won't show up and take her away for the second time, he's gone, he's gone forever, he's gone and doesn't keep his promise.

 _Why Harry? Why are you breaking your promise? You said you would help all of us. Why did you leave us in the dark?_

He watched her for a moment as he had finished bathing. He stood there only with sweatpants and no shirt.

She just sits there like a doll, his doll. She doesn't move at all, she doesn't even show that she is breathing. The black baby doll and the black robes she wore made her skin glow, and the dim room made her almost unreal, her blond hair reaching over her waist made her look a goddess, but she is definitely a goddess. And he determined to keep her as long as possible.

He held the necklace tight in his palm and approached her. She was unaware of his presence and kept her eyes on her hands. But she looked up after he cleared his throat lightly. Her face flushed as her eyes landed on his bare chest. He smirked arrogantly.

"Stand up," he ordered firmly but gently. He licked his lips, as the swelling from her breasts distracted him. "I have something for you," he murmured hoarsely, his eyes not leaving her breasts. Without waiting for her response, he put the necklace around her neck and hooked the chain. "Do you like it?"

She lowered her head to see the necklace more clearly. The necklace is beautiful, but the color is not her favorite, somehow this necklace makes her feel like his pet, _'return to Draco Malfoy if you find her'_ , she feels the words are written on her forehead. But she tried to smile. "I like it, it's beautiful," she replied quietly. Suddenly she felt a wave of magic hit all over her body, was this a charmed necklace? Cause she felt the magic from this necklace.

He smirked in satisfaction as he saw the pendant shining faintly, the necklace having started its work. He moved his eyes to the ribbon on her robe, slowly; his hand reached the ribbon on her robe and tugged it off. She gasped at his actions. He took off her robe for her and dropped it on the floor. He ran his index finger around her collar bone. "But not as beautiful as you," he muttered.

His eyes turned to her face, he smiled gently at her. He really can't believe that she's here, in his bedroom, with him, it really feels like a dream. He grabs her chin and brings her face close to his, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulls her closer. "You are so beautiful," he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

She can't move she's petrified; she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. He kissed her possessively and roughly like always, making her frown in pain. She gasped as he held her into his arms and carried her to bed. Oh, no! She thought in fear. She doesn't want to do this. Her body trembled as his hand squeezed her thigh and his lips explored her neck. She ventured to put her hands on his chest and pushed him. "Please, no," she pleaded, holding back the tears that threatened to escape.

"What?" He said coldly, he was fed up with her rejection. She is his now, he can do whatever he wants to her. "Don't order me, Lovegood," he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it roughly for the umpteenth time. Doesn't she know that she has no choice at the moment? How dare she say no when her pretty little face keeps teasing him.

"Please," she said between her sobs. Her body couldn't stop shaking, she was too scared.

He studied her face and body for a moment. He can't do it now, she's too fragile, he'll probably end up crushing her in the process if he forced himself on her. He let go of his grip on her hair and took her into his arms, hugging her lovingly. "Maybe next time, what do you think? You must be healthy first," he murmured. He looked down at her and smiled softly. "Go to sleep," he told her and kissed her forehead.

She just nodded and lay down by her side. She felt better until he put his arm around his waist and pressed her back against his chest. She doesn't understand him, sometimes he can be extremely rough and sometimes he can be amazingly gentle, it's like he has two personalities. Her eyes grew slightly as she felt the pendant on her necklace warm on her skin. What now?


	4. Caged Bird

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– Quite a few are afraid of Draco or argue that he is very rude; therefore he will become softer in this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 4

She woke up when she felt someone tracing her jaw with index finger. She opened her eyes and met a pair of grey eyes that looked at her lovingly. She had to blink several times to really make sure he smiled softly at her, he had a beautiful smile, she thought suddenly. If she looked closer, Draco was handsome, and his platinum blond hair made him look more charismatic. Why didn't she ever realize that he was so handsome? She asks herself, unaware that she has been staring at his face without blinking.

Draco's smile widened as he watched her staring at his face carefully, the necklace still working well. At first he thought it took a while to work, but it seemed that the necklace had a strong force. If he knew it would work fast, he would give this necklace to her long time ago.

"Hey," he mumbled softly, bending his head to kiss her in the temple. "How's your sleep?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's good," she replied, her eyes not leaving his handsome face. Without realizing it her hand reached his face and stroked his cheek gently. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But she pulled her hand away abruptly after realizing what she was doing; she didn't realize what she was doing, "how about you?"

"It's better that you're here," he replied. It was the first time she had asked him back and this was the first time she touched him, and he couldn't help himself but smirked in satisfaction. He buried his face in her hair to hide his smirk. "Go take a shower and then we can go to breakfast together, I'll wait," he said to her as he pulled his face away.

She obeyed without protest, as she made her way to the bathroom; she turned her head and looked at him for a moment. "I'll be waiting for you here," he mumbled as he watched that she didn't want to get away from him. She nodded and went her way to the bathroom.

Draco smirked triumphantly once more. He wondered what would happen if she wore that necklace for a long time? Will she have an undying love toward him? His father said that the necklace has a powerful effect on the user, it will make users not aware of some of the actions they do. It's like their brains are in control. And from time to time she will melt in his arms; he needn't worry if she fights him if things don't go as he wishes. She will be by his side, she will award him her life and her soul to him, he can't wait for that day. Finally, he gets everything he wants, the high position in society, the power, and the woman he always craves.

He is not surprised that he gets everything he wants easily, he after all Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy get whatever he wants.

* * *

"My mother will be late today," Draco told her as they headed for the main door of their estate.

She looked up and smiled at him. "That's fine," she replied, tightening her grip on his hand. Don't know why but she is not willing if he leaves.

He certainly noticed that and tightened their hands, it felt so right. "Maybe I'll be home late today," he told her.

"Oh," there was a disappointment in her voice.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"Alright, I'm leaving now," he bowed his head and capture her lips with his; giving her the softest kiss he ever gave her. "Be a good girl," he whispered against her lips.

He broke the kiss and prepared to apparated away but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He wasn't angry at her action; it made him even more pleased. He turns to her and smiles at her. "Luna love, I have to go to work, I have to work for us," he said softly.

She blinks and her eyes fall on her hand that holds his arm tightly, she doesn't realize that she is still holding him, she remembers that she has let go of him. This morning she has done some things that she didn't realize, it really feels weird. "I'm sorry," she said as she released her hand from his arm. She takes her hands behind her and clasped them together, not willingly if they reach for him again.

"I'm leaving now," he said and kissed her for the last time before he disappeared.

She just stared blankly at the spot where she last saw him. She felt lonely than ever, it's hard to see him go. She doesn't know where this feeling came from or why she feels this way. It just happened, and she didn't know the cause. She just felt that his presence made her feel more soothing. She doesn't like being called loony, but this time she's really going to be a loony.

She pushed all her thoughts away and headed for the garden. As she makes her way to the garden, she meets several house elves who are cleaning the house, she tries to greet them, but before she can say a word, they step away from her in fear. She frowned, she didn't want to do anything to them, what did Draco tell them? They didn't even dare to look at her.

She sits on a bench and looks around, the garden is huge with a swimming pool, it will be more beautiful with some kind of flowers and a swing, but there is no tree here and it will take a very long time to grow a tree for a swing, and she doesn't plan to stay here for a long time. She will leave this place somehow.

She was too busy with her thoughts so she didn't hear the noise made by the house elf, she didn't even hear when the house elf called her. She realized the presence of the house elf when the creature was standing in front of her with his face down.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, a little surprised by his presence. "What is it, Dipsy?" She asked softly, even the tone of her voice didn't manage to calm the house elf, he still looked afraid of her.

"Mistress Narcissa is waiting in the living room," Dipsy told her.

"I'm going to meet her," she mumbled and offered a small smile. "Thank you, Dipsy."

"It's Dipsy pleasure, Miss Luna."

By the time she had reached the living room, she saw a blonde woman stirring her tea gracefully. As if she was aware of her presence, she turned to her. "Good morning, Miss Lovegood."

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," she muttered and forced a smile. Smiling is the hardest thing she has done lately.

"Please sit down," Narcissa offered. She obeyed without being told twice, "tea?"

"Yes, of course," she replied and poured tea into her cup, she didn't add sugar, sweetness wasn't her best friend anymore.

The two blonde women sat in silence, but the silence was quite comfortable. Luna holds her cup tightly, feeling the heat on her palm. She didn't know what to say, somehow she felt that asking for Narcissa's help to free her from here would be useless, she wouldn't listen to her. She is a Malfoy, and Malfoy doesn't do good, it's not a secret.

Narcissa glanced at her briefly. She has met this girl; she _stayed_ in her house for several months. And she also knows her son's obsession toward the blue-eyed girl. She is beautiful and she has an angelic face, not to mentioning that she is from a family known for their intelligence, though not right in the head.

She knows her parents. Her parents are talented wizard and witch. Even her mother has rewarded her a scar during dueling with her. Her mother is famous not only for her intelligence and beauty, but also a rebel, she is always firm in her stance, and she doesn't hesitate to hexes anyone trying to block her path. And she inherited the nature of her mother, but in softer way. And her father, he looks like he's crazy or something, but his intelligence is no joke.

But she knows, her beauty and her intelligence are not the only ones that make Draco obsessed with her. There was something that made her special from other pureblood girls, something that made her shine even brighter than the others. She and Draco is terrible match. Both are different in every aspect. Draco always reminds people of the dark, and Luna always reminds people of the light. If Draco is not her son, she will willingly help her to escape. She deserves better, but her son is her priority. And whatever makes Draco happy, she will give.

"You come to your senses faster than I thought," she began before sipping her tea.

"I never came to my senses," she replied quietly, but loud enough in Narcissa's ear. "He took what he wanted."

"I'm not surprised," she responded. "He's been looking for you for a long time."

"I don't know why he showed his interest in me all of a sudden," she muttered.

"He cares about you," Narcissa said, "and he doesn't show interest in you all of a sudden, he's always interested in you."

She frowns lightly. "I believe he never showed his interest in me during our time at Hogwarts."

"You'll notice if you bother to look around you, you'll notice if you try to step your feet on the ground," she said coldly. "He's been tormented for quite a while."

She turned her face to her, and stared at her with her blue eyes. "I thought you were here to help me," she said, not offended by her comment at the sightless.

"Indeed, I came here to help," Narcissa replied, placing a half-empty cup on the table. "I will help you to be a proper pureblood woman, in addition he says you are lonely and need company, and he refuses if anyone else is around you."

Luna stared at her in disbelief. "I don't want to live here," she said firmly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do anything about it," Narcissa responded coolly. "If it's another woman in your place, they'll be grateful."

"Call me an ignorant or whatever you like, but your son is a beast," she said, her tone rising slightly. She shouldn't expect too much.

"You made him that way," she replied. "If you are not stupid, you won't be here caged like a bird, this is all your fault and you have to bear the consequences."

"This is unbelievable," Luna muttered to herself. It's funny how mother and son blame her for the situation that happened to her. She didn't even know what she was doing.

"Think of the life you would have if you were with him," Narcissa said, breaking the silence between them. "Money, power, high position in society, just mention it, you will get everything. You will be respected, every woman will make you their role model, you will be the center of attention, you will get praise wherever you put your foot. "

"I don't want those things," she shook her head in disbelief. "I just want a freedom."

"What a girl like you could do? Out there is no longer safe, a girl like you could attract predators out of their nests. If I were you I'd rather stay here," Narcissa retorted sarcastically as she poured another tea into her cup.

"I can stay anywhere, I can fight," Luna argued, feeling slightly offended by her words. "I'm not a spoiled woman who likes to rely on men for comfort and money; I can stand with my own feet. I'm not like you and other woman you call pureblood woman."

"How though of you," Narcissa commented, feeling quite amazed by her toughness, if she was another woman, she would lie dutifully at Draco's feet like a good puppy.

"Do I have absolutely no choice?" She asked desperately.

Narcissa sighed heavily. "There is no choice, this is your destiny, face it if you are tough enough," she replied. They fell silent for a moment, until Narcissa spoke, breaking the ice between them. "I hear you are lonely when Draco goes to work."

She just paused, didn't intend to answer, didn't intend to glance at her.

"I'm here to accompany you and teach you how to be proper pureblood woman," she continued.

Luna snorted. "Who wants to be proper pureblood woman when I can be more than that," she said sarcastically. She was quite surprised by the new side of her; the old Luna will never snort at anyone, especially on the older ones. The girl sitting in an expensive dress and silky hair is the new Luna, which she doesn't even recognize. There's nothing she can do but say welcome to the new Luna.

"Being proper pureblood woman is every girl's dream, with that they will get proper pureblood husband as well. What do you expect to be?"

That's not a question, and Luna doesn't intend to answer it.

Narcissa came home after sunset. She taught her many things, from how to choose the right dress, how to walk; dance, answer questions or talk back, and other things she thinks are ridiculous. But there's nothing more ridiculous when she teaches her how to eat at right way, she thought that her way of eating is wrong, but apparently it's just about spoons, forks, and knives, she can eat using her fingers if she wants to.

* * *

She sat restlessly in the couch in the living room, waiting for Draco. She can't help herself to want to meet or touch him. She really doesn't know why she's being like this, why she's suddenly getting attracted to him. And her pendant felt warm all day against her chest, she didn't know what that meant, she also didn't want to ask Narcissa who seemed to recognize the necklace.

She clasped her hands together and looked down at her hands; this may be almost midnight and she can't sleep because he wasn't there with her. Many days ago it was a relief that he came home late so she could sleep without having to worry, but now it's different; she wants him to be around.

She jerked her head slightly as she heard the commotion. Without a second thought, she immediately got up and headed for the sound source. As she spotted him, she ran towards him and threw herself into his arms.

Draco is shocked by the way she greets him; he doesn't expect her to throw herself into his arms, but he willingly holds her tightly, feeling the curves of her body pressed against his body. Her necklace worked well, he thought smugly.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear as he ran his hand up and down at the small of her back. "I thought you were asleep."

"I can't sleep," she replied, pulling herself away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go that long," he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Did my mother come today?"

"She did, she came to teach me how to be proper pureblood woman," she replied as she looked up, she was speechless with his figure, he looked extremely handsome. He really has grown so much.

He tried to resist the urge to smirk as her eyes gazed adoringly at his face. That look he always dreamed of all this time. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. He capture her lips with his, kissed her with tenderness and passion. He pressed their lips harder and slid his tongue between her parted lips, enjoying the wetness in her mouth. He sighed into her mouth in full pleasure; this is what he calls life.


	5. Diagon Alley

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _ **A/N** – I have a lot of fun writing this, but the fact is I have a lot of fun writing this story, so maybe I'll update the next chapter faster. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5

A week has passed with pleasure for Draco. He was happy with what he had gotten. The blond beauty that is the source of his pleasure is always clung at him like a second skin. She is always by his side wherever he goes, always wanting to touch him and staring at him adoringly. She's always waiting for him to go home, and will throw herself at him every time she spotted him through the main door of their estate. And their kisses are getting hotter. But he still can't get what he wants from her. With her still weak condition and too skinny, he just can't do it to her.

They are currently sitting on the porch, watching the leaves fall. The weather is not too bad, neither too cold nor too warm, a great time to spoil her a little by watching the falling leaves and the sky more orange than blue.

He glanced briefly at her, she stared blankly ahead. The expression on her face is unreadable. But he can tell that she's confused by all the actions she's done lately. Sometimes when she starts to touch him, she will pull her hand away after a few seconds the palm of her hand touching his skin, as if she was burning when touching him. He doesn't mind though, because after that when it's his turn to touch her, she will not be able to resist him.

And according to his mother, she is behaving very well, she doesn't talk much or ask a lot to her, which he thinks is a good sign, she started to obey. He wants for her to behave like a pure-blood woman. He wants her to be submissive. But it still takes a long time to get there. Although she began to obey him slowly, he could still see that her rebellious nature was still within her, even his mother could see it clearly. But for a while, having her like this has been enough. At least he no longer had to torture because he had to resist his urge to her.

While Luna is on the other side, she was completely confused by what had happened. She felt as if she were being controlled, her brain wasn't under her control anymore. She did a lot of things against her will. She did a lot of things that she didn't realize; sometimes she didn't realize it at all and wondered why she ended up in a different place than before. Everything becomes complicated and confusing.

But she had a bad feeling that everything had to do with the necklace he was given. And the pendant that kept warm against her chest made her believe that this necklace was the reason why she was acting strangely.

Since she was wearing this necklace, she felt different, she felt that she was being showered by a powerful magic, and that feeling didn't stop until now. She could still feel the magic flowing from the top of her head to her toes. It's like crawling into her system and driving her crazy, and she has no power to stop it. She has no wand, she has no friends nor family to help her, fight him is futile, he will win, she is powerless.

She wanted to ask about this necklace. Why she seemed to be showered by magic, or why the pendant always felt warm against her chest. But every time the words are at the tip of her tongue, she discards her intentions, thinking that perhaps asking him is not a wise move. She may just make him angry, and she doesn't fancy be a victim of his anger.

She shivered as the wind blew strong enough, making the dried leaves fly everywhere. Suddenly she felt a large hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Let's go inside, it's getting colder here."

She didn't realize that he had moved behind her. Since she's here all her senses are dead, she's like a doll.

She looks up and finds him smiling at her lovingly. His hand slowly made its way to her cheek and caressed it gently, as if she were his pet. It was a relief that he was very calm the past week; at least she wasn't too afraid of him anymore.

"Let's go," he repeated as she showed no signs of moving from the chair.

She nodded and stood at her feet. He guided her back inside with one arm wrapped around her waist tightly enough. He's kind of gentle with her lately; he never raises his tone again, or grips her with her hair. And for some reason she thinks staying with him is the right choice, if she behaves as he wants, everything will be fine.

Her whole body suddenly stiffened as she realized what she had been thinking. Why did she even have to stay with him? She will never find her happiness if she continues to be here with him. She doesn't care if he softens at her, she doesn't care if he treats her properly. She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't want to be close to him, and she will find a way out no matter what.

Draco glanced briefly through the corner of his eye. She has a battle with herself, he can tell it easily. He smirked in satisfaction. Her features were very much different before the war. She is always cheerful; her eyes full of happiness like she lives in la la land, a little smile always on her face, her spirit always bring sunshine to anyone who bothers to give her a second glance. But she's different now, she still looks cheerful, her eyes still full of happiness, and her smile is still the same, but it's all under his control not her.

He doesn't care if she is no longer the same. He prefers her like this.

Broken.

"Luna," he began.

She jerked her head toward him. "Yes?"

"Sit down, we have to talk," he said in a commanding tone.

She sat on the couch slowly, her eyes choosing to look at her hands in her lap rather than staring into his eyes.

"Look at me when I talk to you," he demanded. She lifted up her eyes instantly and looked into his eyes; he saw a fear in her eyes, which made him even more pleased. "The Winter Ball is getting closer," he began, grabbing her hands and holding it tightly, maybe his grip could crush her fingers bones.

"Winter Ball?" She tilted her head.

"Yes, the first Winter Ball," he replied.

The first Winter Ball will soon be held and every wizards and witches will come to show off or just for fun. Last year there was absolutely no party held since the Wizarding World was a mess after the war. The only party that was held was a day after the victory of the Dark Lord. Everyone celebrates the Dark Lord's victory by partying for a week. And after that everyone started working to rebuild the Wizarding World. And now that after the rebuilding has finished almost 80 percent, the Ministry is able to hold the Winter Ball.

"I want you to come with me," he said. Not that he needs her permission to take her to the Ball, she is his, and he can take her wherever he wants. But he needs her to act appropriately. And although he wasn't willing to admit, he was afraid to take her out of their estate, afraid that if she ran away while he was socializing with others, "and I want you to go with my mother to design a dress with her," he said with a smile.

To be honest, she's not fit enough, but at least she's not as skinny as before. The potion given by his healer works well in raising her weight quickly, he needs the potion again.

Luna forced a smile. "Of course," she murmured, maybe by looking at how the Wizarding World after the war can make her feel a little better. She can forget the fact that the Wizarding World is under the darkest wizards control for a while.

"And I want you to behave as I always wanted, I don't want to see you make trouble, you have to protect my reputation. Understand?" He demanded quite rudely. His gray eyes glared at her, threatening her.

"I understand, Draco," she replied quietly, unable to hide her fear at him.

He smiled. "Good girl." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to tremble. "Beside ..." he said after breaking the kiss, "you will be surprised by whoever you will meet there," he muttered with a smirk, his thumb traced her lower lips.

"Who?" she asks, she has a bad feeling after hearing what he said.

"It was a surprise, sweetheart, it wouldn't be nice if I spoil it now, you'll find out for yourself," he said before his lips came back to hers. He kisses her roughly, he bit her lower lip quite hard causing her to gasp and he takes advantage by slipping his tongue, tasting her greedily as she is a fountain in the desert.

She just sits there, freezes and thinks what bad scene she'll see at the Ball.

* * *

"My mother suddenly fell ill," he began as they sat quietly at the table for breakfast.

She lifted up her eyes. "That's bad," she muttered under her breath. Although Narcissa wasn't what she expected, she was a pretty pleasant companion, at least when she didn't have anyone to talk to.

"So, I'll take you to measure the dress instead," he said, his eyes moving from his plate to her face, staring intently at her. Staring at her has become his new hobby lately. "In addition, we should often be seen together."

Luna is not sure that she likes the idea of being seen with him. Not that she was embarrassed or something. She doesn't want to be viewed by people as his property or something he possesses such as his pet.

"Don't you think so?" He demanded rudely causing her to return to reality.

"I do think so, Draco," she replied in a tone as if she liked being seen publicly with him. After all, she's good at acting, pretending that she's fine when the fact that she's not fine at all.

He smirked, obviously seeing a look of fear in her eyes. "Good," he murmured before returning to his breakfast.

* * *

Luna grabs Draco's hand as he offers his hand to help her out of the carriage, she lands on her feet smoothly with his help, he also fixes her coat to keep her warm. When Draco offered his arm to her, she hooked her arm to his without being told twice, then he led her in the crowd at Diagon Alley, practically people out of the way to give the Great Draco Malfoy a path.

She was amazed at what she saw, nothing changed, not the slightest! Many shops are still open and the most surprising thing is there are still a lot of people passing by at Diagon Alley, it's like nothing happened last year. People sit in the café chatting and laughing, the shopkeeper shouting for their merchandise, a bunch of teenage girls carrying bags of groceries and laughing with their friends. She was very angry at all this. How can they do this? How can they have fun under the control of a demon? How did they forget Harry Potter and move on with their lives as if he never existed or never fought for them? How could they do this to Harry?

She tightened her grip on his arm as she felt her eyes begin to sting and her tears threatened to flow. She's really angry; she wants to scream at all of them. But she holds her anger with all her might, making her body tremble with anger that was too strong to bear.

Draco looks down at her and smirks. He could feel her body trembling, but not out of fear, but anger, he could actually feel her body temperature suddenly become hot against his, and her heavy breath quite convinced him that she has a battle with her own feelings. He knew this wasn't the kind of scene she'd hoped for when she set her foot on Diagon Alley for the first time after the war. She may expect those who walk like living corpses and their grief visible on their faces. With or without Harry Potter everyone is fine, no one needs Harry Potter, dead or not people will continue to live their life.

"Look how kind our Lord is," Draco whispered as they passed an orphanage. She looked up and her gaze followed his gaze, she just smiled a little in reply. "Don't you see that everyone looks happy? They look happier than ever. Our Lord is an intelligent and wise leader."

Luna doesn't intend to answer, she even refuses to listen, she hopes that she is deaf at this time.

"Didn't she familiar to you?" Draco pointed towards a bunch of women sitting in the café.

Her gaze followed his gaze again, but this time she couldn't force a smile. A sight of a black-haired woman keeps her mouth open and her eyes widen. Cho Chang sits happily in a café with a grocery bag at her feet, a small smile on her face as she talks to a woman she doesn't recognize opposite her. How could she? She turned her face the other way, the pain was too strong to resist.

She didn't want to see this scene, she felt her chest was tight, she felt betrayed. She pressed her body closer to him. And he gladly held her tight, satisfied with her reaction. She should see that everything is fine without Potter.


	6. Her Sorrow, His Pain

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– I know I'm such a liar. I have promised to update faster but I didn't keep my promise. Something happened that made me have no time to write this story. And I doubt that I can update sooner next time since I'm back in my routine after a long holiday. But I will never abandon this story._

* * *

Chapter 6

They had arrived at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. And Luna's feelings mixed; she felt sadness, anger, confusion, all mixed up. She didn't know what to do. Somehow some part of her asked her to surrender and accept her destiny, but the other asked her to stay strong and fight because she was going through this, it just took time.

She looks up as Draco helps her remove her coat and gloves; he practically throws them at a female employee, and tells her to keep their coats. The poor girl just nodded with a pale face.

"We're here," Draco said softly, looking down at her, his grip on her waist not loose, he felt it unnecessary to release her; he liked her to be close to him.

Luna nodded as she looked around. The dresses were displayed on the manikins, some dresses on the shelves hangers neatly, the velvet armchair and couch placed in some part of the room, the crystal chandelier and dark wallpapers make the store look luxurious and classy, the expensive paintings decorate the walls and the greeneries in pots make everyone comfortable spend long periods in the store. Therefore, not only her performance as a tailor in the Wizarding World, but also the shop decorations that spoil the eyes of any wizards and witches and the Death Eaters make Madam Malkin stay forcibly.

Draco studied her face. It was obvious that she wasn't at all interested in anything she saw, she just pretended. He knows that she's upset. She's upset with all she has seen. And it gets worse when she sees her former housemate and also Adrian Pucey's pet. He didn't expect any of her friends to be here, sitting with a glass of hot latte and with a big smile on her face. He just expects the crowd at Diagon Alley can make her feel betrayed, hurt, so she will slowly forget Potter and focus on him instead. But everything went smoothly more than he expected.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy."

His mind was disturbed by the presence of a middle-aged woman. He raised his eyes and met the shop owner.

"Good day Madam Malkin," Draco said in an intimidating tone, like his father always taught him.

Madam Malkin forcing a smile, after she knew the victory of the Dark Lord, she had the intention to leave the Britain Wizarding World and move to France or at least the USA. But unfortunately for her, the Death Eaters love her work and she is forced to stay and serve the dark wizards and their mistresses. She must also see how they treat her employees like animals. "I have received a letter from you yesterday afternoon," she said politely.

"Of course," Draco replied lazily. "This is Luna," he turned his attention to Luna who just stood stiffly beside him like a statue.

Luna smiled and put her hand out. "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood," she said softly.

Madam Malkin shook her hand briefly. "Nice to meet you Ms. Lovegood, you look wonderful today," she praised as she always did to the witches who were in tune with praise.

"Thank you," Luna replied.

"I want you to make her a dress for the Winter Ball," Draco interrupted the conversation.

"Of course I can do that," Madam Malkin replied. "Is there a more specific detail of how you want the dress to look?"

"Give me your best," Draco murmured with a smirk. "I will love to see your best work. I'll pay dearly for it."

Madam Malkin swallowed uncomfortably. "Of course, I will give my best," she turned her attention to Luna. "Follow me Ms. Lovegood; we have to measure your body to get the perfect dress."

Luna nods, and feels Draco release his arm from her waist, which it can make her breathe easier. She is always more tense around him. She followed Madam Malkin into a room, but before she could take any further steps, she heard the voice of the man shouting her name in joy.

"Luna!"

Spontaneously, she turned her head to the source of the sound and found herself embraced by a man, tall and thin enough. She was too shocked to process what happened.

"You're alive," the man said happily. It only takes a few seconds to find out who the owner of the voice is.

"Ernie?" She murmured softly. She pulls herself away and stares at her former schoolmate's face as well as DA member, Ernie MacMillan, she's even more surprised by what she sees. His clothes are very shabby and have been torn in some parts, and there is dirt on his face. "What happened to you?" She asked in surprise.

But before Ernie could answer, he collapsed to the floor and yelled in pain. Someone cursed him with the _Cruciatus Curse_. And Luna doesn't need to find out who the suspect is.

"How dare you!" Draco roared angrily. "How dare you put your filthy hands on her!" He says dangerously. The moment he sees this guy jumping on Luna, he lost. Anger took over his mind, his eyes darkened in rage. He didn't want to do anything but curse the man until he was unable to walk again. No one can touch Luna other than him. And Ernie MacMillan will be an example to those who are out there not to touch what should be his.

Madam Malkin's eyes widened in horror to see the boy who always helped her to clean up the floor yell for mercy. She can't do anything but watch, she's too scared to stop Draco Malfoy.

"Draco." Luna hesitates to stop him, she never sees him like this, not even when he's mad at her. He really looks dangerous. It's like a dangerous beast takes over his body. But she can't see her friend like this. "Draco, please," she begged, hopefully understood that she wanted him to stop.

Draco raised his eyes and pulled his wand away. He looked at her. "What?" He hissed. "You want me to stop?" He asked sharply.

"Yes," Luna replied quietly, choosing to look down at Ernie who was lying helpless and struggling to breathe.

"Tell me why I have to stop, Luna?" He questioned, this time the tone of his voice showing his anger at her.

"Because ..." she paused to find the right reason and tried to look that she meant it. "Because he is not worth it, he is not worthy of your precious magic," she said as if she despised the poor man who lay and looked at him as if he was a disease to be avoided.

 _I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Ernie._

Draco smirked as he put his wand beneath his robe. "You're right," he muttered as he made his way toward her. He cupped her chin with one hand and kissed her roughly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, causing her to whimper softly.

As he pulls away, he glares at Madam Malkin. "Are you just going to stand there? Take your slave away and teach him not to jump on customers," Draco said roughly, but still maintains his cold attitude.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Malkin said in a slightly trembling voice. She makes a gesture for Ernie to return to his room with a friendly and warm smile. Ernie got up and left the room with difficulty. "I'm really sorry about this incident, I promise something like that will not happen again," she said after Ernie left the room.

"Better not," Draco responded dryly and sat back on the armchair.

* * *

Both returned to their estate after lunch and after Draco was satisfied parading her around like a trophy he won. After they finished at Madam Malkin's, Draco took her for a walk around Diagon Alley aimlessly. She saw how people looked at her in surprise and disbelief. She heard how people whispered about her. She's used to those things, but this time it's hard for her. She was embarrassed and hurt. She wanted to jerk his arm from hers and run to hide. But she knows holding on is the only wise action.

 _Dear Merlin, she is a friend of Harry Potter._

 _Potter wouldn't be happy if he was alive and see this._

 _She is a wolf in sheep's clothing._

 _She's horrible._

 _Bet she must sell herself to Malfoy to save her pathetic life._

Merlin, she can't forget what they say about her. She swallowed hard, trying to fight back her tears. She turned her back on Draco and opened her coat. A tear finally escaped her eyelids and was followed by the others.

Draco glanced over his shoulder. He knew that she was crying, he could hear sobs from her mouth. He knows what makes her cry, and he doesn't care about that. He has gone through worse than that, so she will feel the pain he has ever felt because of her, he wants her to torment as she has done to him.

He approached her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What is it, sweetheart?" He mumbled in her ear, making her shiver. "Why are you crying?" Slowly, one of his hands made its way to the zipper on her dress.

Luna immediately stopped crying as she felt his hand lowering the zipper on her dress. She wriggled slightly, trying to get out of his arms, but he just tightened his arm around her. "Draco, stop," she said.

"What?" He half listened to what she said. He was too busy with kissing and licking her neck.

"Stop it!" This time Luna says it more firmly. She pushed his hands away from her and turned her body to him.

Draco is surprised that she snapped at him. He knows that she will not obey him, at least not yet, but he never thought that she would raise the tone of voice to him. He never listened to her raising the tone of her voice to anyone, and the act hurt him. "Don't tell me what to do. You are mine…"

He was even more shocked and angry when she interrupted him.

"I am not yours. I'm not an owl you bought at Diagon Alley. I'm not yours and I'll never be yours!" Luna yelled at him. Her tears were flowing swiftly. She is too angry to realize what she has done, even if she realize it, she doesn't care. She never belongs to him, and he better accept that fact.

She ready to tell him how much she sick of him, how she despises him before his palm made a rough contact against her cheek and knocks her down. He slapped her.

"How can you say that to me after what you did to me," he hissed and looked down at her. The moment she say those things to him, makes him feel like being squeezed, it hurts, he can't breathe.

"I've never done anything to hurt you!" Luna argued, still refusing to lower her voice.

Another slap landed hard on her cheek and left his hand print on her cheek.

He knelt down on one knee and took a handful of her hair and jerked it violently, forcing her to look at him. "You won't talk back to me," he hissed. "You know, there is a punishment if you don't obey me and fight me," he told her sharply. He makes her stand at her feet by pulling her hair. "Stand up."

She gasped and stood at her feet by force. He took his hand out of her hair and grabbed her wrist instead and gripped it tightly. He took her out of the room and guided her somewhere. Her eyes were enlarged and fear took over her mind as she realized where he was going to take her. He takes her to the dungeon, where her nightmares will continue to live. She struggled to release his hold from her wrist, but it was a waste.

"No, no, no," she shook her head fearfully as he opened the cell door. It looks different from the dungeon at Malfoy Manor, but it's still a dungeon, and she doesn't want to be there.

"Yes," he replied coldly. "That's what you'll get if you fight me," he informed her and pushed her roughly into the ground and closed the cellar door.

She cries helplessly, feeling scared. She doesn't want to be here. She jerked her head as she heard Draco's footsteps move away. She wanted to apologize, begging to get her out of here, but her words faltered in her throat.

She crawled to the far end of the room, pressing her back against the cold wall. She brought her knees close to her chest and hugged them tightly. She closed her eyes and cried silently. Suddenly her head was heavy and the last thing she remembered was that she stopped crying and lost consciousness.

Not long after, she woke up and darkness greeted her. She thought it was all a dream. Being dragged back into the dungeon and tortured has always been her nightmare. But now her nightmare came true, and it was much worse. At least when she dreamed she could wake up and tell herself it was all a dream so many times that she felt better. However, right now, no matter how many times she tells herself that everything will be okay that this is just a dream, her mind deny it, her mind knows that this is not a dream.

She gasped as she heard the noise in front of her. She pressed her back against the wall harder, hoping it wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange or any of the Death Eaters. When the man reveals himself, strangely, she feels relieved. Draco stood in front of her with his hands in his trouser pockets. He stared intently at her. But Luna refuses to look at him; she prefers staring at the floor.

He returned 30 minutes later after leaving her in a dungeon. He sits in an armchair that he has reserved for himself while watching her fall asleep while hugging her knees. She's very fragile, he thought as he watched in silence and darkness. Part of him regrets having treated her badly, but the other part says she deserves it. She doesn't obey and disrespect him. After everything she put him through, he was sure that he didn't deserve to be treated the way she treated him. He's hurt, and the only way to cure his pain is to hurt her back, that's only fair.

He crouched in front of her. His fingers brushed against the bruise at the corner of her mouth gently. He can feel that her body tensed up as he touched her. Then his fingers stroked her cheek. He brought his face close to hers. His lips brushed the side of her face and he nuzzled his nose against her temple lovingly. "Don't fight me again, Luna. Just give me what I want from you and I'll make you happy," he whispered hoarsely, he inhaled her scent and filled his lungs with her scent.


	7. Wicked Plan

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot._

 ** _A/N_** _– I'm very tired lately and I don't have much time to write, so updates will be slower than usual, I hope you can understand and forgive me. And I want to thank you for the reviews, they are so amazing, you don't know how much I love to read your reviews._

* * *

Chapter 7

Today is daylight but the air in the forest is very cold. Hermione turned her head and checked Ginny. She was still sitting with no expression on her face. After what happened, it seemed to have ruined her soul. She has tried to talk to her, but she is not a good speaker like Luna.

Luna?

How is she now?

They have been attacked by several men while resting in a tent. She had no idea what had happened. The only thing she knew was that Luna had disappeared after she and Ginny had woken up.

Ginny panicked after learning that Luna had disappeared. Ginny and Luna are like sisters. They are always together, they always heal each other. Luna heals Ginny from the pain she feels after losing Harry, while Ginny heals Luna's pain every time she thinks of her father. And sometimes they both heal her.

"Where do you think Luna is now? Is she okay? What do they want from her?" Hermione suddenly heard Ginny murmuring quietly, enough for her ears only.

"They might take her to the Ministry, but I really don't know what they want," Hermione muttered as she kept the fire burning. "If they want something, they should take me,"

"Things are getting worse," Ginny said a sob escape from her mouth. "I don't even know if dad and mum really are in a cottage in Scotland as they say."

"They'll be there. Your mum said if things don't go the way we all expect, we have to go there. Everyone will be there. Your family, our friends, the Hogwarts staffs, everyone standing for Harry will be there, and we should get there as soon as possible and we makes plan," Hermione said confidently. "…and we will save Luna," she added.

"What if we're late?" Ginny asked in despair.

"We'll never be late. Luna knows what to do to gain time, we'll save her," Hermione said, a smile on her lips.

* * *

She nodded and a tear dropped from her eyelids. She doesn't know why she is crying. She assumed she was just too scared to be in a dungeon again, and another assumption was that she was relieved when Draco returned sooner than she had expected.

Draco's eyes softened as he watched her. His fingers didn't stop stroking her cheek and wiping her tears. He cupped her cheek with one hand and brought her face close to his; he pressed their lips together and gave her a long and slow kiss. He could feel her lips trembling slightly. She's like a little cat lost in the woods and scared. "I'll take you back to the room," he whispered. He pulled her closer and held her in bridal style.

He doesn't expect her to accept his kindness, but she does. She wrapped her slim arms around his neck and leaned the side of her face against his shoulder. He was quite happy with the decision she took.

After they reached their room, they didn't speak at all. Only the sound of the wind blows from the open window that sounded. He just hugged her in bed with his cheek resting on the top of her head. He thought this was enough for a while.

* * *

The next day, the people hired by Draco to make a garden for her had come after Draco went to work. There are at least 10 men coming. Luna had offered to help them but they refused while looking at the ground in fear, just like the house elves. Since she didn't want to put anyone off in trouble she just watched from the terrace with tea and a plate of homemade biscuit on the coffee table.

She just sat and watched them. Occasionally she would sigh. It would be nice if she could help, she loves gardening.

"I have heard what happened yesterday."

Luna hears someone mutter, she doesn't have to turn her head to know who that person is.

"You shouldn't provoke him," Narcissa said as she sat beside her.

"I didn't provoke him, I just told him a fact," Luna replied, not taking her eyes off the people who were working.

"That may be a fact for you, but for him it is a lie," Narcissa said, receiving a cup of tea from a house elf. "Did he hit you?"

"He has healed it." She thought it had answered her question.

"He really cares about you," Narcissa reassured her. It would be better if she heard what she said. Her life would be much easier with Draco by her side. Narcissa really doesn't understand this girl.

Luna doesn't respond, she just sits still and thinks. She really doesn't know if Draco really cares about her. At some time he will show how he cares for her and treats her well. But at other times, he's just really worst; he treats her like a slave. Draco Malfoy is the most confusing person she has ever met.

"Have you seen the _Daily Prophet_?" Narcissa asked before sipping her tea elegantly.

Luna finally turned her eyes on her. "What's in the _Daily Prophet_?" She asked curiously.

"Find out for yourself," Narcissa murmured as she handed her the newspaper.

It's not hard to find it. It's on the main page and is written in capital letters; even someone who has a problem with their eyes can read it without the aid of glasses.

 **THE HIGH RANKING DEATH EATER, DRACO MALFOY SPOTTED LOCKING LIPS WITH BLOND BEAUTY**

As if that wasn't enough, they added a _bonus_ ; they attached a picture that almost filled the whole page. The picture is taken from one of the open windows at Madam Malkin's. It was very clear how they actually _locked_ lips to each other.

She sighed and folded the newspaper; she laid it slowly on the coffee table. She doesn't know how to react. Maybe, if the situation is different, she will panic.

"I got a lot of letters after the newspaper published. They say they cannot wait to see you," Narcissa said, her eyes staring at the workers who started using their magic to make the flowers grow.

"Do they know the girl referred to in the _Daily Prophet_?" Luna asked.

"Some of them see you with Draco in Diagon Alley. They say you fit perfectly on his side," Narcissa replied.

Luna nodded; of course almost half of them saw her, who could miss that? Draco Malfoy took his pet walk for a while.

* * *

"Malfoy!"

Draco heard a voice calling him as he left the meeting room and headed for his room. He had to read some of the letters he got today, almost everything about Luna and how he was good at picking women.

"What's wrong, Zabini?" Draco asked lazily, fixing his real-looking tie.

"I have seen the _Daily Prophet_ and I now understand why you always reject other women, especially Pansy and Astoria," Blaise said with a grin. "Right choice in women, are you planning to take her as a trophy or just a pet maybe?"

"First, Zabini, I reject them because they aren't good enough for me and they are whores, not a single man wants to dirtying their hands by sleeping with women like them. Secondly, Luna is not a trophy or a pet; she's more than that," Draco explained dryly, shoved his hands in the pockets of his trouser.

"Well, it's a shame, I'm planning to pick her up if you're bored with her," Blaise muttered.

"Yes, shame on you. Now, Zabini, if you don't need anything other than that, I will go. The Dark Lord wouldn't be happy if we talked too much during working hours," Draco said, leaving Blaise without waiting for a response from him.

When he reached his office, he took a seat and grabbed the familiar journal from the drawer. He opened the first page and ran his long fingers in the handwriting he always worshiped.

 _Luna P. Lovegood_

He opened the second page and read every word carefully. He swears, every time he reads the journal, he can hear her voice in his head, very beautiful. Not only that, but the journal can make him smile a little, something rare, only she can do it. He wonders what kind of spell she uses to him. Apparently he couldn't stop himself falling for her. And since she came, he fell harder and he didn't know where to land.

His attention was diverted to the Crystal Ball at his desk. It may look like a Crystal Ball commonly used in Divination class, but it's different. This Crystal Ball allows him to see what is going on where he wants it, as long as it's connected to another Crystal Ball where he's headed. And this Crystal Ball is connected to another Crystal Ball in his study, where he can watch Luna 24/7 from here if he wants.

He brushed his fingers lightly. A smile crossed his lips as the Crystal Ball showed Luna talking to his mother, her hand idly playing with the pendant on her necklace, and he smirks.

His fingers slowly brushed against the Crystal Ball as it focuses on Luna's face, his Luna. "What do I have to do to make you mine completely?" He mumbled as he studied her face through the Crystal Ball. His eyes softened and shining with the love he had long hid from anyone, even Luna herself.

For a second, he thought the question was stupid. He certainly knew what he had to do to make Luna his completely. But he didn't want to do that, not yet. It's like taking a candy from a baby; the baby will cry and struggle until the candy returns. And that's what will happen if he takes what he wants from Luna by force. He wants her to love him as well, to love him wholeheartedly, and to love him because she feels _it_ , not because he demands that she love him.

It's very pathetic; really, when you love someone but they don't even glance at you or realize if you're exist in this world, that's a bad feeling. He has been struggling with that feeling for years, so he not only loves her but also obsessed with her, and his obsession to her leading him into a beast. Because he loves Luna, he doesn't want Luna to glance at other men beside him, thinking about other men besides him, or even wanting other men beside him.

He knows if Luna doesn't like being treated the way he treats her, but he can't help himself. If she starts saying such painful things like yesterday, he suddenly feels pain. After all what he went through to get her this close to him, she didn't even show her understanding of him.

He wanted to make her feel what he felt, to feel the pain he had felt. She will know, what it feels like to be in his position, it never feels good. And at the same time, he will be the one who treats her wound and be there to wipe her tears. He can show her how good he is for her. He will love her and take care of her more than anyone ever could. He will become her center of attention, he will be her world, and he will be the only person she can lean on. He can't wait until that day. But now, he has to be patient. He knows it will not be easy, but it's worth it.

Suddenly his mind took him to the seventh heaven. He imagines having a beautiful future with her as a happy couple. They will have babies, the most beautiful babies, blond haired with grey or blue eyed babies. He can imagine their child running around in their estate and playing with toy broomstick. And he will lay his head on her lap as she whispers her undying love toward him in his ear.

The thought brought a wide smirk on his face. He definitely likes it, no, he loves it and he can make it happen.

He will have a beautiful future; he will have more than he has now. He will work on it. Even if it had to make his arm or leg broken, he would definitely work on it. There is nothing better than to have what you always want to be yours completely. He is a Malfoy, and Malfoy always gets what they want. And he wants Luna to have his baby, the baby they've made together. She will have his baby immediately. If he has a baby with Luna, her life will be involved with him for good. That's what he'll do; he'll get his first child, his baby, their baby. But as he said before, he has to be patient, he must play his cards properly, and he will have what he wants, Luna and their baby.


	8. New knowledges

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _Hell Berry –_** _I added Ginny and Hermione scene in the last minute before I updated the story, just in case somebody was wondering about them._

 ** _NightTimeCreature_** _– Maybe Luna will fall in love with him, maybe not, I don't know, we will see later._

* * *

Chapter 8

He came home late at night and didn't get a hug from Luna as he always got when he came home, and he didn't expect it either, she must have been asleep by now. He has been watching her all day from Crystal Ball and she has spent part of her time with his mother on the patio while his mother taught her how to be the proper pure-blood woman. He would laugh quietly as he saw her frown on his mother several times, he found it amusing. And he really enjoys what he watches every second of it.

He walked slowly, not wanting bumping into something. The estate has been very dark and silent, a sign that all its inhabitants have fallen asleep. He opened the door slowly. He was surprised to find that she wasn't sleeping but stood looking out the window. She turned her head to him as she heard the door open.

He had to hold his breath at sight of her face, the moonlight made her hair become silver and her face was more unreal and pale, but he could see the rosy hue on her cheeks and lips that nearly make him falls on the knees because of her beauty.

"You have come home," she muttered under her breath, turning her whole body over to him. She was wearing a white silk baby doll.

"Hmm." That's the only answer. He took off his jacket and put it on the loveseat and walked towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, while the other hand stroked her hair. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He whispers, bringing his lips close to her face and kissing every inch of her face. He smirked as she closed her eyes.

"I can't sleep," she replied, her tone very soft, he could barely hear it. Her hands were on his chest and stroked his chest lightly.

He could feel the warmth in her palms against his chest, and it gave him a good sensation, he could barely control himself. "Do you think of something?" He asked gently.

She nodded lightly. "Yes, I think of my father," she replied and looked up. "Do you know where he is?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked at her again. "No, but I'll send people to look for him," he lied.

He knows where her father is, but he feels her father's current presence only makes her even more stressful and might make her lose her sanity, and that is the last thing he wants to happen to her.

Xenophilius Lovegood killed himself while he was in Azkaban 6 months ago. Perhaps the victory of the Dark Lord makes him think that he has lost his daughter, he just doesn't know that his daughter is stronger than he thinks and make it out alive from the battle. Draco was the one who buried him when the news of Xenophilius Lovegood's death came to his ears. He buried Xenophilius in the Lovegood family cemetery in Ireland beside Pandora Lovegood's grave as he always wanted if he died. He knows the information from her journal. He knows Luna will thank him if she knows what he has done for her father, but this time is not the right time for her to know, she is not in the normal state.

Luna just nodded and looked down. She's really worried about her father. She wondered if he was all right. He must be looking for her, too.

Draco grabs her chin and lifts it up so she looks at him. He smiled a little at her, and his mouth covered hers. His kisses were sweet and gentle but turned violent and passionate as the blood drained into his groin, he needed her, desperately needing her.

He guides her to bed and lays her down without breaking the kiss. He slipped his tongue and licked her mouth greedily, causing him to growl at her intoxicating taste. He unbuttoned his button shirt and tossed it across the room. He pressed against her as he felt she was trying to escape. His lips moved to her neck, he kissed, licked, and bit her flesh, which left red livid marks on her neck.

One of his hands squeezed her thigh and the other squeezed her breast. She squirmed beneath him and whimpered. He slipped the strip of her baby doll down and revealed her breasts. He pulled his face away from her neck and stared at her for a moment, her face flushed and her eyes filled with fear, and that made Draco a superior, he smirked. His eyes moved to her breasts. Her breasts are bigger than he thought, round perfectly with pink pale nipples. He takes one of her nipples in his mouth and starts sucking her breast and he squeezes the other breast.

Luna's body shook in fear. She didn't want this, but she was too scared to say no to him that made her body feel stiff. Tears of shame dripped from the corner of her eye as Draco's mouth sucked on her nipple. She gasped as he bit her nipple strongly enough. Her eyes widen as his hand drops and he removes her knickers.

Her eyes were enlarged, she put her hands on his shoulders, determined to push him away. This is wrong, this shouldn't happen, especially when she is not willing. But Draco took her hands and kissed each of them and looked at her right in the eyes, his eyes filled with lust that she had never seen from someone else.

"I won't hurt you, I'll be gentle to you," he whispered in a hoarse voice. He can't hold it anymore; it's too much to bear. His trousers had felt tight and his member demanded to be released. But before he took off his trouser, he parted her legs and placed himself between her legs, letting her feel what she had done to him. He smirked wickedly as her face flushed even more. "That's what you've done to me," he murmured softly, his voice really showing that he was aroused.

His lips returned to hers and kissed her; he inserted his tongue by force and massaged her tongue, while his hand struggled to unbuckle his belt. But before he could take off his trouser, his Dark Mark felt burning, the Dark Lord called out. He growled in pain and exasperation.

He pulled himself away from her. He fixes her baby doll and gets back his tie and button shirt from the floor. "The Dark Lord calls," he said to Luna as he put his shirt back on. "I probably won't be home until dawn, you go to bed," he murmured.

She nodded as she changed her position to a sitting position; she looked down in total embarrassment.

He has finished dressing back and turned his attention to her. "I'll make up for this night later," he whispers and kisses her swollen, red lips gently. Then he left the room with a quick pace.

She sighed in relief when she didn't hear his footsteps again. Merlin, she's really scared and helpless. She wants to get out of here, away from him, but the idea of her leaves him making her chest feel tight, she doesn't even know why. She wanted to go very bad but something held her back, there was something that made her want to be close to him, although it was obvious that his presence frightened her and made her feels uncomfortable. She prefers to die rather than having to ask Draco what he has done to her.

* * *

A week has passed, and Draco becomes preoccupied with whatever the Dark Lord wants him to do. He always goes early and comes home late, where she rarely meets him except in the morning. And Luna is relieved that Draco's busyness can make her feel better, even just a little. He hasn't make up for that night, he didn't even try, just kiss and hug, where she doesn't mind, as long as he doesn't try to sleep with her, she's fine.

"Have you thought about how your dress will look?" Narcissa suddenly asked one afternoon as they ate lunch together the patio. Luna loves spending time on the patio.

She swallowed and shook her head. "No, I don't even know the color," she replied quietly.

"I should have taken you to design a Winter Ball dress instead of Draco, hopefully his taste is not too open to you," Narcissa said as she placed her fork and knife.

"Draco didn't design a dress for me, he just asked Madam Malkin to do her best," she replied.

"I'm afraid if the result is not as expected, Madam Malkin receives a lot of requests for dresses and robes," Narcissa commented.

"Is the Winter Ball really important?" Luna asked. For a week Narcissa didn't stop talking about the Winter Ball. She tells her what she'll wear, the color of her dress, the shoes, and the others that Luna doesn't understand at all. She doesn't really know much about women's stuff. She has no women around her to introduce those things to her.

"This is very important," Narcissa said enthusiastically but elegantly. "All the wizards and witches will be there, and the Winter Ball is the right place to show that you are a wizard or witch with a high status. But of course, the reputation and status of the Malfoys in society needn't be questioned," Narcissa said proudly."You should be proud to be part of the Malfoy family."

"I'm not a Malfoy," Luna said, quite surprised.

Narcissa's face turned serious. "You are, immediately. Draco won't just let you go, he'll do anything for you to be near him, he'll bind you."

Bind? What does that mean?

"It will not happen, he'll get bored with me immediately," she said confidently, though some of her knew that Draco wouldn't be bored with her.

"I don't think so," Narcissa paused for a moment while studying her necklace. "This is the proof," she pointed at her necklace.

Spontaneously, Luna holds the pendant on her necklace; it feels warm on the palm of her hand.

"The necklace will keep you close to him and he will find you wherever you are while you wear the necklace, he secures you with the necklace," she says, "and it can't be released unless Draco himself releases it," she added.

Luna was stunned. Her guess is right, this necklace has magic, powerful magic. Now, she can't escape from here. She felt like her world was crumbling at her feet on her new knowledge.

"So, you better get used to being Draco's partner," Narcissa said unnecessarily.

"Girls talk, huh?" The familiar voice suddenly sounded and Luna didn't bother to turn around.

"You're going home early," Narcissa said, hugging Draco.

"Yes, my job is done, I can rest for a moment," he said, glancing at Luna. "So, how is your day so far, sweetheart?" Draco looked down and kissed her forehead.

She forced a smile. "It's good," she replied simply. "What about you?" She asked as Narcissa made a simple gesture to ask him back.

"It's better that you're near me," he whispered right in her ear and made her shiver. "Since I got home, you can go home, Mother," he turned his attention to Narcissa.

"So you kicked me when you didn't need me anymore?" Narcissa asked sarcastically.

"Father at home and I'm sure you want to go home if you find out for yourself," Draco said simply.

"Okay then, I'll go home," she said and hugged Draco and Luna before leaving the couple alone.

Draco sits on the vacated chair; he pulls Luna so she sits on his lap. "It has been a tough week," he said as he ran his finger on her jaw. "I miss you," he whispered.

Luna's heart pounded against her chest. She feels weird when he says that he misses her.

Draco smirked smugly. She certainly has no experience with men. She was so innocent and pure that he was sure that no man ever touched her the way he touched her. He is her first and her last.

And he does what he shouldn't do or think of just to prove that his statement is true. He did _Legilimens_ on her. It was so easy to get into her mind since she was off guard.

He didn't find anything, initially, just her interacting with some guys like the Weasleys, Potter, and Longbottom, or those guys from her house. He didn't find any romantic interaction with anyone. Until he hears the sound of the waves and the sound of birds chirping, and her memory takes him on a beach. Then, he sees her, sitting on a big rock and Potter beside her. They're talking and Potter looks at her face lovingly and her hands are in his grasp. He didn't know what they were talking about since anger began to take over his body. The next thing he saw should be able to make him breathe fire like dragon; Potter landed in and kissed Luna, his Luna, right on her lips. Not only that, he runs his filthyhands all over her body, touching every inch of her flesh. Then, he sees it with his own eyes; they make love on the beach and waves as witnesses.

Suddenly, he felt Luna fight back and get him out of her mind. Fury, jealousy, pain, betrayal takes over every system in his body. He clutched her thighs tightly, almost making his claws digging into her flesh.

Luna's eyes enlarged in horror after realizing what he was doing and what he had seen in her mind. That memory, nobody should have seen it or even knew it, it was her secret and Harry's and it was a mistake. Harry felt sad and she tried to make him feel better by hearing all his stories. That's not supposed to happen, they get too carried away.

She swallowed uncomfortably and with fear as Draco's eyes stared at hers. There are many feelings in his eyes that she can't mention and it makes her feel intimidated and scared.

"So you are Potter's whore."


	9. Damaged Soul

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _WARNING!_** _–_ _ **Rape, abuse, light bondage, and curses. If you do not feel comfortable with those things, I advise you not to read this chapter. Thank you!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

He tore off her dress after forcing her to take his member into her mouth and thrust his hips into her mouth. Her saliva dripped from his manhood and fell to the floor. His manhood throbbing when she was half-naked with white lace knickers and bra, almost identical with what he took from her while they were still at Hogwarts, and that made him even more eager to take her whether she was willing or not. She has hurt him by fucking Potter and letting Potter become her first, it should be him who became her first!

Her tears ran down like a fountain where he licked them greedily. He pulls her bra roughly and reveals her ruddy breasts and he slaps each of them, leaving a red marks on her breast. He yanked his tie and released it, using it to tie her wrists together behind her before he threw her onto the bed, she gasped in shock, pain, and embarrassment.

"Stop crying or I'll kill you," he hissed to her as he choked her, cut off the air and made her face turn red, then he slapped her face, she bit her bottom lip instantly and closed her eyes, he smirked evilly.

He flipped her over and let go of her knickers, this time he used her knickers to gag her mouth so she wouldn't be noisy. He landed in and whispered to her ear hoarsely and aroused, "You like being treated like a whore, aren't you?" She made a noise in reply.

He took off his button shirt hurriedly and stroked his manhood while watching her bare arse. He hissed and slapped her arse. "Face down, ass up," he ordered as he pressed the back of her neck and pulled her hips up. What a beautiful view.

Still pressing the back of her neck, he guided his member into her and entered her roughly and made her make a noisy sound because it was uncomfortable. He growled in pleasure. His hand moved to her hip and gripped it firmly, probably leaving the bruises tomorrow morning. He starts thrusting into her harder, faster, no matter if he hurt her. He was unable to hold back his moans and finally escaped loudly through his mouth.

He had kept himself from touching her for too long. He has a plan to make their first romantic and become something she can remember. But after what he sees, he doesn't care about the plan; he will make her remember their first in another way, in this way. He doesn't care if he hurt her, and maybe he also hurt her mentally. But he hurt too, even worse. He has become faithful to her, waiting for her even though she has never noticed his presence. But the love of his life betrayed him completely.

He lowered his head and put his lips near her ear. "Does Potter fuck you like I do?" He demanded hoarsely and bit her earlobe. She didn't answer it, she just closed her eyes tight and let her tears flow and dripped onto the sheets.

His pace was faster and he thrusting madly into her. He never felt this good. She grasped him like a fish and they fit so well like pieces of puzzle. He felt his belly tighten and his veins were visible, he was very close. He gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure struck his body. He presses behind her neck even more and grabs her hips tighter as he reaches his climax.

He was panting and sweating. He pulled himself out of her and saw a thick white liquid dripping. He grinned in triumph. He untied her wrists and left her to cleanse himself.

While Luna, she cries helplessly. She was embarrassed and she had never felt this embarrassed in her whole life, not even when she was wearing a lion hat during the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes, and her face was wet from tears and saliva, she was so disgusting. She took the cloth from her mouth, she fell to the floor and pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged herself, trying to hide her naked body.

She always knew that Draco was evil, he worked with a demon and even trusted _him_ , but she never expected that he ended up acting like one. After he finds out what she and Harry are doing, she just thinks that he will hit her or worst bring her back to the dungeon. She didn't expect him to pull her into side along appartion and land in his room and he began to force himself on her. She has tried to fight as much as she can, but he is much bigger and stronger than her, and he defeated her easily.

She bit her lower lip as she heard the bathroom door open and his footsteps audible.

"Go and cleanse yourself. Are you just going to sit there like a whore? Even you're one," Draco sneered and glared at her.

"Y-yes, Draco," she replied with difficulty as she held her sobs. After he disappears inside the walk-in-closet, she gets up and goes to the bathroom and cleans herself before he comes back. She wished he had left when she came out of the bathroom. And he really left after she came out.

* * *

He sat in the armchair in his study. In his right hand he had a glass of Brandy and in his left hand he had a cigarette. He doesn't usually smoke; he only smokes when he is frustrated or depressed. But now, the two are mixed, he doesn't forget that he is also hurt and betrayed and makes him want to vomit to get rid of this strange feeling. He is not used to this feeling. What he felt was the same as when she ran away with Potter, but this time it was worse.

Luna, his Luna had the heart to betray him. His Luna hurt him. His Luna stabbed him with a knife that she had secretly sharpening. And as if that wasn't enough, his Luna sprinkled salt on his wound. Maybe by hurting her, the pain he felt would be gone, but it wasn't, he still felt the pain, even though he had hurt her.

He smoked his cigarette for the last time and blew it out before he put it out. His eyes turned to a photograph perched on his desk. It's her photo. He took the photo from the Creevey boy years ago. He grabbed the frame and stared at it for a few minutes. Her smile in the photo really shines, even the moon will hide in shame that she shines brighter than the moon.

He narrowed his eyes as he caught a figure of a man who had never seen, blurry but he knew who it was, he certainly knew who it was.

Potter, he sneered full of disgust.

Potter is lucky that he is dead, otherwise he will search for him even he will seek him to hell and kill him with his own hands, wand is not needed. Potter has a nasty habit of taking what should belong to someone else, especially his. He took all the attention that was supposed to be his, he didn't even leave him a little. He has taken everything, everything! Including Luna. Luna is his precious possession, even diamonds or pearls can't replace her, and Potter takes her greedily. He could have gone to Potter's grave and burned his body, if only his body hadn't decayed.

He poured Brandy into his empty glass. He must dull his mind. The pain is too much to bear. He drank the liquid as if it was the juice he drank in the hottest summer.

He glanced at the clock; it said 12:25 AM. He needs sleep, but he doesn't think he can see her face, he knows pain will attack him again when he sees her face. But on the other hand he can't be away from her and he doesn't think he can sleep without her on his arms. Now, he fucked up. He is always weak when it comes to her.

* * *

Luna lay in her side, tears streaming down her eyes and wetting her pillow. She can't stop crying, her tears automatically flow even though she tries to hold back her tears. She tightens the blanket around her body and closes her eyes, a sob escapes her mouth. She felt dirty and disgusting, she hoped that she died. Maybe it's better if she dies so she doesn't have to feel that she is the dirtiest human being in the world.

But the thought of her father and her friends who are still alive, who may be looking for her make her think that death is the last thing she wants to face. Besides, she shouldn't think to die, life is a gift and she shouldn't waste it. She is Luna Lovegood, she has been bullied for five years and she really doesn't care about those who try to hurt her, strangely it makes her stronger. And she knows she's going through this. There will be a day when she can run away, run away from him. And there will be a day where what happens to her will only be a memory she doesn't need to dig or remember, other people don't need to know too, it will be her secret, hers only.

Suddenly the sound of an open door made her close her eyes automatically, she pretended to sleep. She could sense that he was watching her for a while before he went to walk-in-closet to change clothes. Even though he leaves, she still closes her eyes. In a few minutes, he's back. She can feel the bed moving as he lies down, and to her surprise, he wraps his arms around her like he used to do while sleeping and her body tightens in alarm, but she doesn't move or she tries to not to.

All night she can't fall asleep, not even when she knows that Draco has slept when she heard his soft snoring, she just can't sleep, even when her body relaxed with his arms around her, she still can't. She just stared ahead blankly, not thinking about anything just staring. She may lose her sanity.

Even as the sun began to rise and sunlight peered through the curtains, she was still awake. Sure, she feels tired, her body, her mind needs rest, but sleep is not an option to rest. Or maybe she's in a cautious mode, just in case he does the same thing to her again, she may be scared.

She closed her eyes again as he stirred and let go of his arms from her waist. He got up and went to the bathroom without kissing her as he always did. She doesn't mind, she doesn't need his kisses, she just needs a moment of silence, she just needs to feel safe for a moment.

She still closed her eyes as he showered and changed clothes to go to work. She opened her eyes when his footsteps didn't sound anymore. She took a deep breath and got up; she needed a hot shower, so she did.

While in the bathroom, she was surprised to see herself refection in the mirror. She looks messy. There's a fingers marks around her neck, her eyes look dull like she's dead, her face paler than usual. Idly, she lifted up her baby doll to check her hip, as she had expected, there was a bruise in it, and it looked nasty. She frowned at her reflection and leave.

After breakfast she was told about Narcissa's arrival, she simply nodded and asked Dipsy to lead Narcissa to the patio, as usual.

A minute or two, Narcissa came, she narrowed her eyes at the sight of her. She looked paler. She takes a seat beside her and stares at her for a moment. "Are you fighting again?" Narcissa asked without even saying hello.

Luna turned her face and shook her head quietly. That's true, they didn't _fight_.

"You look pale," Narcissa said as she observed her, she's wearing a black dress with long sleeves and with high neck. The difference between her dark dress and her pale complexion make her look like a goddess of death.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly and with a small smile.

"Did you not sleep last night?" She asked again. She can't lie this, the bags under her eyes say the truth.

"I cannot sleep," she replied softly.

"Did Draco do anything to you?" Narcissa couldn't help herself but attacked her with questions. She has told her not to provoke Draco's anger; he can be very cruel if he wants to. Her son has changed; sometimes she doesn't recognize him.

"No," she lied. Telling Narcissa what happened just made her even more embarrassed. She has promised to keep that memory for herself. No one needs to know, a voice tells her. "I'm just thinking of my father." She didn't lie this time, she was thinking about her father.

Narcissa swallowed uncomfortably. Draco had warned her not to tell where Xenophilius Lovegood was, he said he would tell her when the time was right. "I see," she responded, reaching for the tea cup that had been waiting for her since her arrival.

"You don't know where he is?" She asked.

"Many people are lost after the war," Narcissa replied, not fully answering her question.

"Right, some dead, some run away to save themselves," Luna replied dryly and coldly. And if you can hear it yourself, you know that her soul is beginning to damage.


	10. Stockholm Syndrome?

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 10

She didn't know what to do. She's lost. It's been three days and he has forced himself on her three times. No matter how badly she rebelled, he would still win and have his way on her body, as if she were created only for sex. He has turned completely into a monster and she is very frightened of him, but part of her craves his presence, she hates that feeling. How can you crave the presence of someone who has damaged you mentally and physically, it just doesn't make sense. But again, nothing is doesn't make sense in Wizard World.

For three days she tried to divert her pain by having _great_ conversations with Narcissa. Most of their topics are about the pure-blood society. To be honest, she wasn't interested at all, but she pretended to distract her mind. Narcissa has also hired several workers from the salon to do her nails and hair in preparation for the Winter Ball. The color of her nail polish is very similar to blood; sometimes she thinks it is dried blood.

She glanced over her shoulder at his sleeping form. He's handsome, she thought. She is not as innocent as people think, if he had behaved unlike his Lord, she was more than willing to be his, she knew he would be a good man if not for the darkness that controlled his soul. Poor man, never knowing that light can bring a better life, she muses. Somehow she wished she could save him from the darkness.

She loosened his arms around her waist since her bladder needs to be emptied. She untangled his arms easily and made her way carefully toward the bathroom. After she finishes with her bladder and washes her hands in a sink, she spotted a razor. She believed it was his. She doesn't know why she's so interested in his razor, maybe because it's shining and she loves things that shine.

She grabs it and stares at it for a moment, running her forefinger against the blade. How easy this thing make her bleed, just like the owner, she thought dully. She doesn't know what has possessed her. She has told herself that life is a gift and she shouldn't waste her life. But it is a lie, just like all the creatures she always mentioned, they are just a lie.

She put a razor on her left wrist, right on her pulse. She pressed a bit and blood dripped from her wrist. She was stunned. This time she pressed harder. Her blood had dripped on the bathroom floor and began to pools. She never knew that the color of her blood was so beautiful. If she knew the color of her blood as beautiful as this, she would do it from yesterday.

She sat on the floor and leaned against the bathtub, staring blankly ahead. Dead is not difficult, she thought as she counted how long she would last.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six..._

He stirred when not feeling her warm body against his. He's used to sleeping with her on his arms, so when she's gone too long, he'll know. He opened his eyes and found that she had gone. He glanced toward the bathroom, the bathroom lights on. She may be taking care of her bladder, he thought. So he waited. But he was impatient. He decided to check it out.

"Luna," he called in a hoarse voice. But she doesn't answer and she always answers every time he calls her. She always obeyed.

He noticed the bathroom door slightly open and he opened it wider without hesitation. He has seen her naked so why bother. His eyes enlarged in horror at the sight of her. She sits unconscious and her blood pools on the floor of the bathroom.

"Luna." He grabs her sounders and shakes her body. Her body was getting cold. How long has she been like this? He noticed her wounded wrist; he also saw his bloody razor. She tried to kill herself.

He picked her up in his arms and called Dipsy, he asked Dipsy to bring a Healer who used to check Luna. He lays her down on the bed and hugs her tightly. "Luna, Luna, Luna," he whispered her name repeatedly like a spell wishing she heard him and opened her eyes. He is so afraid that he will lose her. "You can't die, you cannot die. You can't leave me, no, you can't," he whispered and kissed her temple.

He knew this was his fault. He has treated her very badly, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. But he was very angry and felt betrayed. So he tries to make her feel what he feels. But he doesn't expect her to take too far and try to kill herself, he never expects her to do that, never!

"Dipsy!" He bellowed angrily. The house elf appeared in fear. "Where's the damn Healer?" He asked roughly. He's been waiting like forever and the Healer hasn't arrived yet!

"The Healer headed for Master Draco's room. The Healer is being guided by Rikka," Dipsy responded in fear and his small body trembled. And right after that there was a knock. He orders the Healer to enter.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Healer greeted him.

"Save her," Draco said without greeting him back. He doesn't want to greet the Healer; he wants him to save Luna.

"I will, Mr. Malfoy. But if you don't mind can you wait outside?" The Healer, Walian, said. He always felt intimidated to the Malfoys.

"No, I will not wait outside. This is my home, so I can wherever I want," he said stubbornly, refusing to release Luna's increasingly cold body.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, it's just a moment, I'll make sure she's okay," Walian said kindly, although he could see the girl in his arms almost picked up by the angel of death."I need space," he added.

"Fine," Draco spat, "but you better save her," he said as he walked out of the room.

As long as he waits, he can't stop pacing. He was very worried and afraid. What if he was too late to save her, what if Walian couldn't save her, what if he lost her again? The question filled his head and made him dizzy. He can't lose her, no, he can't. He will not allow her to leave him.

"Fuck," he cursed irritably. He kept glancing at the door and wondering why he had been so long. Then the door opened. "How is she?" He asked.

"She lost enough blood. It's a relief that you found her faster, otherwise I will not be able to save her," Walian said.

"But is she all right?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. She may sleep longer than usual, but when she wakes up, make sure she drinks this." Walian handed him a vial."It will make her heal faster."

Draco grabs the vial. "All right," he muttered. "Don't tell this accident to anyone," he threatened.

"I will not tell the privacy of my patients to anyone, Mr. Malfoy," Walian replied kindly, though feeling a little intimidated.

"Good then. Send the bill and I'll pay you in the morning." Draco dismissed him.

"I will, good evening, Mr. Malfoy," Walian said as he made his way out with guidance from Dipsy.

As soon as Walian's back was disappeared from his sight, he reentered the room and found that her wrist had been bandaged. He lay beside her and hugged her, her body still cold against his body, but her heartbeat beat normally, not like before that was beating weakly. He can breathe in relief this time. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Then his lips moved to her forehead, each eye, her temple, her cheek, and her lips, he kissed her gently. He's afraid he'll hurt her if he's too rough.

"I'll take care of you," he whispered. "I'll take care of you forever." He swears.

As the morning approaches, he doesn't even leave her side; he leaves only when he is showering and having breakfast, after that he returns to look after her. He holds her tightly in his arms, stroking her hair, kissing her face. He waits patiently for her. He wasn't willing to go anywhere. He wants to be the first person she sees when she wakes up. Fortunately, the Dark Lord gave him permission not to go to work. Besides, there is not much to do; people are busy preparing for the Winter Ball.

He glanced at the window. The snow had begun to fall since the morning, but not too heavy, but the air was getting colder. He tightens the blanket around Luna's body and his, making sure she feels cozy even while sleeping. Then she started stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times.

"Hey," he whispered and kissed her temple. She looked at him for a moment and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She cleared her throat several times, trying to get her voice back. He grabbed a glass of water and helped her sit down. "I'll help you." He supports her head and she starts drinking.

"Thank you, Draco," she murmured hoarsely. What happened last night? Did she try to kill herself? She can't remember. But the bandage around her wrist answered her question. So she really did it. Did Draco save her? She doesn't know how to feel. Should she be happy because he saved her or she should be sad?

"How do you feel?" Draco asked gently, pulling her against his chest. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she replied weakly. She's really hungry, she can't remember the last time she felt this hungry.

"I have asked Dipsy to prepare food for you, ahh... about time," he said as Dipsy landed in the room with a tray. Draco grabbed a tray from Dipsy and placed the tray on Luna's lap before he dismissed Dipsy. "Let me do that," he said, reaching for the knife from her hand. He can't let her be near sharp items, she might try to slice her wrist again or even her neck. After he finishes cutting the meat into small pieces, he hands the fork at her and puts the knife away from her outreach.

"Thank you, Draco," she muttered. She understands why he doesn't let her touch the knife; she can't even trust herself to touch the knife.

"Hmm," he replied as he nuzzled his nose against her temple. "Don't do that again," he whispered. She glances at him as if she doesn't understand what he means, but Draco knows better. "Never do that again. Do you understand, Luna?" This time his tone was firm, almost threatening.

"I understand," she replied. "I'm sorry." She doesn't even understand why she should apologize.

"What if I find you late? Do you even think of that?" He asks sounds a little arrogant, after all, he's the one who saved her, so he feels proud.

Luna shook her head weakly. "Thank you for saving me." She knew it was what he wanted to hear. She was used to stroking his ego, it almost became her routine.

He smirked in satisfaction. "Finish your food, then drink this. Walian said this will make you heal faster." He grabbed the vial from his pocket and put it on the nightstand.

She just nodded again and finished her food. He handed the vial to her and drank the liquid quickly, the potion burning her throat for a moment that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Do you want a bath? I'm going to ask Dipsy to draw a bath for you," Draco offered softly.

"Bath sounds good," she murmured. Maybe a bath will make her feel better.

Then, Draco snapped his finger, called Dipsy and asked the house elf to draw a bath for Luna. After Dipsy is done, he leads her to the bathroom carefully. He helps her to release her nightgown and helps her step into the bathtub.

"Call me if you need help," he told her and kisses her lips gently. "I'll wait outside," he said before leaving her alone.

Luna sighed heavily and leaned her back. She could feel how her muscles felt slacker and more relaxed than yesterday. Lately, she felt very tense and makes her muscles feel sore, but she knows not only because she is tense she feels sore.

She stayed in the water for a while and cleaning her whole body, she also washed her hair. Draco has put a charm on her wrist, so it will not get wet. After she was done, she stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed her bathrobe. As she passes the sink, she can't help but look for Draco's razor, but that's not there anymore, he may hide it. She shakes her head and pushes her thought away; her parents will be disappointed if she thinks of killing herself again.

As she steps out of the bathroom, she is surprised to see Draco actually waiting for her while leaning against the wall; he also has a thick white towel.

"Enjoy your time?" He asked with a smile.

He looks more human if he smiles, she thought.

"I feel a little sore," she said.

He smiles at her and dries her hair with the towel; he does it very gently and cautiously, as if she's going to crack if he's too rough.

"Get dressed," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

They sat in a loveseat in front of a blazing fireplace. A blanket covered their bodies, Draco's arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he read, and Luna looked out of the window and watched the snow begin to cover the ground. Usually during the first snow she would be dancing outside to welcome the snow and snow fairies. But of course Draco doesn't allow her to get out; instead, he opens the windows curtain and lets her watch from the cozy and warm room.

He tightened his arm around her waist and he kissed the back of her head gently. And Luna thinks, she really likes the gentle Draco. Gentleness of his touch and kiss, she really likes that. Sometimes if his tenderness came, she was glad it was Draco. And sometimes she feels belong to him. She didn't know where the thought came from. But she felt safe and comfortable as he became softer.

She turned her face away from windows and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He just smiles and hugs her more tightly in return. He grabs her left hand and kisses her injured wrist, which makes her feel a strange sensation in her stomach, it's like she's in love.

What's this feeling? Stockholm Syndrome?


	11. Winter Ball

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _Hell Berry_** _– Don't worry, I really enjoy your reviews, thank you._

 ** _NightTimeCreature_** _– That's not good if Draco is gentle, but I feel bad for Luna. So, maybe Draco will be gentler but still cruel to Luna, but not as cruel as before._

* * *

Chapter 11

Luna sat quietly in the chair and let some of the best salon workers from Milan to take care of her. Today is the Winter Ball will be held, and she still has at least 4 hours to get ready. Draco has sent some people to help her get ready for the Ball. She actually doesn't need anyone to get ready, she knows how to do her hair to make it look elegant or how to use makeup, at least she knows how to do both things. But as usual, she can't say no to Draco, so she let him do what he want as long as it didn't hurt.

She smiled a little at thought of her dress. Her dress has been sent by Madam Malkin a few days ago. Honestly, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She was stunned at the moment when her eyes landed on her dress. It's blue as blue as the sky. Blue ball gown with beautiful embroidery around the dress and has a low v-line neck that not only shows her chest but also her cleavage, and also off to the shoulders. Never in her life had imagined wearing such a beautiful dress that Draco given her. The last time she had a beautiful dress was when she was 7 years old on her birthday, and it was damaged by being tarnished by chocolate from her birthday cake.

Draco also looks quite happy with Madam Malkin's performance and gives her more than necessary.

Draco has been waiting downstairs with his best tuxedo. He leans against the banister and fixes his sleeve of his jacket. Just the thought of Luna wearing her dress had brought a smirk on his lips. She will look so amazingly beautiful, no one can compare. He has seen her dress but he hasn't wanted to see her wear it, he wants it to be a surprise.

He has become softer and more patient with her lately, and his treatment to her seems having an effect on her, where she becomes more relaxed when he touches her. And she started eating more and has also stopped taking potions to gain her weight back since last week. He hasn't touched her sexually since she tried to kill herself. Although he has been craving to touch her sexually badly he tries to restrain himself. It's better that way than he should lose her. He has spent a lot of energy, time, and money to get her this close, he won't lose her easily.

As he was busy with his thoughts that he didn't realize that she had descended the stairs. He just realized her presence when he heard the sound of high heels. He must hold his jaws to not fall at sight of her. He had never seen her as beautiful as now, she was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He meets many beautiful women, but no one can match her beauty, she is in a different box than other women. Her beauty is so different that even he doesn't know what makes her different.

His eyes stared from head to foot. Her dress fits perfectly on her body; it looks elegant, graceful, and sexy. And her hair pulled into big high bun. He definitely loves the make-up that applies to her, its light but makes her look more mature. She was wearing the diamond earrings he gave her as a present, and she was wearing the necklace she usually wore every day. He can't take the risk of releasing the necklace from her.

He held out his hand and she take it, he pulled her gently, he wrapped an arm around her waist and his hand grabbed her chin, bringing her face close to his. He kissed her gently, not wanting to get too carried away.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered after he pulled away. She looks flushed and smiles at him. He stared at her for a few moments making her uncomfortable and looking down. He smiled. "Should we go now?"

She nodded.

It's better they leave now, otherwise they will be late and he doesn't want to make the Dark Lord question the presence of him and his partner.

Not long after, they had arrived. The ball room is wonderful with typical winter decor, almost the same as in Hogwarts, Luna thought as she looked around. Draco helps her release her cloak and leads her where the people with the highest status gather. Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten from nervousness.

"It's fine, they won't hurt you," he whispered, trying to make her feel better. He understands what she feels. She hadn't seen many people since she lived with him, and he doubted she had met so many people during her escape.

She knows no one will hurt her, but she can't stop what she feels, especially when her eyes landed on a black-haired woman with a black outfit standing beside Narcissa who was wearing a silver dress. Her body began to shake and her throat felt dry, she was frightened. But Draco keeps leading her toward them, and her legs move automatically.

"Draco, there you are," Narcissa said in relief. She has been waiting for her son for 20 minutes. People are looking for him and she doesn't want to keep them waiting any longer.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I'm late," Draco said.

"Thank God the Dark Lord hasn't questioned your presence," she murmured. She smiled broadly at the sight of Luna in her beautiful dress. "You look wonderful, Luna," she said with eyes shining with pride.

"Thank you," Luna forced a smile.

"Oh, look, who is this." The too familiar voice interrupts their small talk. Bellatrix looked at her with an evil grin. "How are you?"

She swallowed. "I'm fine, thank you," she replied politely.

"My, my, I really miss you. I keep remembering our time together," she said with the laughter of a maniac that always made her weak.

"Stop it, Aunt Bella," Draco said irritably. He has told her repeatedly not to disturb Luna. But apparently she didn't pay any attention to his warning.

"So she's your new doll, dear nephew?" Bellatrix asked, turning her eyes to Draco. "I see you are very fond of dressing your doll with beautiful dresses. She used to be my doll, but the way you and I treat her is very different. "

"Stop this crap, Bella," Narcissa warned. She can see how Luna looks uncomfortable and scared. She looks like a stray little cat.

"What's wrong? I just miss her," Bellatrix argued.

"I think that's enough, Bella, why don't you go somewhere else to disturb others," Lucius Malfoy said who came from nowhere. Bellatrix frowned but she obeyed.

For a moment Bellatrix disappeared, Luna breathed in relief. She wasn't aware that she had held her breath.

"So this is your new lady, Draco?" Lucius questioned as he looked at Luna. He knows who this woman is, who her family is, she is no stranger to him. She is a talented witch, but a rebel.

"I'm sorry that you should see her now, Father," Draco said coolly, he averted his eyes to Luna and smiled, indicating everything was fine.

Lucius waved his hand nonchalantly. "That's fine, Draco. I heard from your Mother that she has health problems, I really understand. "

"Yes, but she's so much better now," he replied.

"That's good, then," Lucius replied, sipping champagne. "I just hope she behaves as she should. But ever since your Mother taught her how to act like a pure-blood woman I don't have to worry, right?"

"Of course, Father," Draco replied.

"All right, then, enjoy the Ball Ms. Lovegood," Lucius said politely and went with Narcissa to mingle with the others.

When his parents disappear from his sight, he turns his attention to her. "Do you mind if we go around and greet some people?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "No."

"Good girl," he said with a smile that almost looked like a smirk.

So, he took her around and met some people. She doesn't recognize most of them. She is also not very interested in their conversation, she only talks if she is asked and just smiling politely if they don't say anything but treat her politely, it's easier to deal with them than she thought.

After bringing her greet some people. He took her to a young man surrounded by several people. From a distance she can see that people treat him with great respect. As she got closer, she saw the young man having black hair, tall, and not much older than Draco.

"I'll take you to our Lord," he whispered to her.

She was stunned. For a moment she almost forgot how to breathe. _He_ doesn't look like the last time she saw him on the battlefield. Is it possible that he is the Dark Lord? No, it can't be. But suddenly she remembers that Harry once told her who the Dark Lord was before he decided to become a demon. Tom Riddle. He must be Tom Riddle.

"Draco, my boy, I thought you weren't coming," Tom said with joy after spotted him.

"Forgive me for my delay, my Lord," he said in a tone full of great respect.

"Nonsense, I totally understand why you're late. If I were you, I would be late too," he said with a smirk as he looked at Luna."So, I guess, she is the woman who has your attention."

"Yes, my Lord. She had a health problem a few weeks ago so she just got to see you now," Draco said as he glanced at her.

"I see," Tom muttered under his breath. He grabs her hand from Draco's grasp and kisses the back of her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lovegood, you are so much more charming than the last time we met, really a resemble pure-blood woman."

"Thank you." She was surprised that she could still speak. She's too nervous now.

"If you aren't one of my best soldiers, I might take her with me. But you deserve the best," Tom said coldly to Draco and let go of Luna's hand.

"Thank you, my Lord," he said as he hooked Luna's arm to his and stroked her knuckles with his free hand. Her hand froze.

"Enjoy the Ball, then," Tom said and left them both.

Luna sighed in relief. "I'm thirsty, Draco," she said in a hoarse voice.

He chuckled. "Don't get too tense, Luna, you'll be fine," he tells her as he leads her to a nearby table and takes a glass of water.

"Malfoy," someone called.

He hasn't even finished his business and now someone is coming again.

"Ahh… Pucey," he acknowledged.

Luna lifted up her eyes and meets what she remembers as Adrian Pucey, he is with a woman whom she knows very well. Her anger rose at the sight of her.

"How long have you been here?" Pucey asked.

"About an hour, I just met the Dark Lord," he said dryly.

"So she's the woman that people have been talking about lately? If I'm not mistaken she's a Ravenclaw like my pet," Pucey said, looking at Luna and glancing at the woman beside him.

"You're right," Draco said simply. "But I can assure you that she is not my pet, Pucey. She's hard to get, it takes a lot of energy and money, so she's more than a pet, right, Luna?" He said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. She just smiled in answer.

"I see," Pucey smirked. "She's so much more exclusive."

"Correct," Draco agreed.

Suddenly, a dark-haired man approached them whom she remembered as Rodolphus Lestrange. "You two come with me."

Draco frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Just come along, it won't be long," Rodolphus said.

"Wait for me here, don't go anywhere," Draco whispered firmly, sounding threatening. Then he went with Adrian Pucey and left her alone with Pucey's date.

"Enjoying yourself?" Luna said coldly, staring at Cho in hatred. How could she?

"I'll ask you the same thing," Cho said. "Of all people, you chose Draco Malfoy."

"I never chose him, he chose me," Luna asserted. "Unlike you, I don't enjoy being here at all. I'm not like you who betray Harry completely."

"Saying the women who wear the most sumptuous dress in this room, I know you must enjoy your new life, don't be a hypocrite, living with Draco Malfoy is heaven. I hear that a lot from other women," Cho commented sarcastically.

"Do not say something you don't even know," Luna hissed. "If Harry is here, he will be disappointed with you."

"He'll be more disappointed with you," Cho pointed out.

"No, the reason I'm here is different from why you're here. You chose to be here, and me ..." she paused for a moment," this is the last place I want to be. "

"So you think I want to be here?" Cho says, sounding angry. "I don't want to be here either, but I'm bound."

Luna frowned in puzzlement.

"I got caught; they took me to the Ministry. They tortured me before I was finally sold as a slave," Cho whispered, tears almost escaping from her eyes."Here," she pointed at the chocker around her neck, "this is what bound me and..."

Before she can finish her story, Draco and Adrian return, and Cho snapped her mouth closed.

"Well, you look very serious," Adrian said, glaring at Cho. Cho just looked down and didn't dare look at anyone. "We better go," Adrian grabs Cho's wrist tightly, she can see that Cho is holding back from not grimacing. Adrian nodded politely to Draco while dragging Cho somewhere.

"Will she be all right?" Luna asked worriedly. Cho's condition is not so different from her, she understands now.

"Why are you worried about her, love?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just let them do what they want to do. Let's focus on us," he said with a smirk.

She nodded but couldn't stop worrying about Cho.

Draco saw her when she finally learned a few things, and he thought it was good. She could think of how lucky she was with him. She could end up in the hands of other men and be treated worse. He had to admit that he didn't treat her well several times, but at least with him she would have the best. And the best thing is he wants her not as a pet like any other man, he wants her for her. And the other best thing, he loves her. Who doesn't want to be loved by Draco Malfoy?

Suddenly a male servant passed them with a silver tray with Champagne on it. He's not really in the mood for drinking at the moment, but he recognizes who the male servant is, even from the way he walks it's very easy to tell.

"Drink, Luna?" He offered her gently.

She looked up and nodded. She is quite thirsty at the moment.

"Oi, you," he called the male servant.

The male servant turned and Luna's heart stopped as she recognized who the servant is. "Neville," she murmured under her breath and in disbelief.

Draco smirked arrogantly.


	12. Always Know

**_Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– It takes longer than usual, but I really enjoy writing this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 12

"What you looking at, Longbottom?!" Draco snapped harshly as Neville didn't stop staring at Luna. Initially he had enjoyed watching how he looked at Luna, but the longer he stared the more it upset him, it was like Longbottom stripped her with his eyes, and he didn't like it.

Neville dropped his gaze. "My apologies, Sir," Neville said meekly.

"Get out of my sight before I gorge your eyes out," Draco hissed.

Neville nodded. "Excuse me, Sir," he said, glancing at Luna with a sad expression on his face.

Luna stared at Neville's back with a startled expression; she didn't even have time to ask him anything. The moment she realized that the servant was a wizard and not a house elf, she looked around, and realized that the servants were wizards and witches, not house elves. And most surprisingly, those who become servants we're all very familiar to her. Not only Neville, but she's spotted Colin Creevey and Susan Bones and there are still many people she knows who she can't mention their name one by one. How did she not have realized this sooner?

She looked up at Draco, wanting an explanation.

Draco smirked. "Didn't I tell you that you're going to meet some people here," he said casually, as if it didn't bother him.

"Why?" She asked weakly, she was at a loss for words.

"Can we talk about this later? Let's enjoy this night, this is the first Ball held since the Dark Lord's victory," he said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor where slow music was being played by the best orchestra in Wizarding World.

Luna could not refuse, she's confused, she needed an explanation, why were they here? And why were they servants? They must have gone through a lot of things in the short span of a year; it made her a little bit guilty for having chosen to run away rather than saving those who might have needed her help.

Her mind was disturbed when Draco put his hands on her waist and held her firmly. Automatically her hands were on his shoulders as her body began to move slowly.

Draco drew her closer and pressing their foreheads together. "You look so beautiful," he whispered.

She swallowed. As the words slid smoothly out of his mouth, she forgot about Neville, but only for a moment, because you know how Luna cares about her friends.

She tried to look away, not wanting to meet his eyes. She always felt intimidated when she looked into his eyes.

"Look at me, Luna," Draco said, almost pleadingly. He was fed up of her always taking her eyes of off him every time he tried to make eye contact, tried to make her open her eyes to see he was the right man for her, the man able to give her whatever she wants.

He wants her to realize that there had been someone waiting for her for a long time, through many difficult times just for her, holding back the pain, just for her.

He just wants her to see him right in the eye for her to realize it all.

"Please," he added as she still refused to meet his gaze.

With reflexes, Luna's eyes stared into his. It was the first time she'd heard him utter that word, and strangely it made her heart pound furiously.

When her blue eyes met his grey eyes, she was surprised to see his gaze has changed drastically.

Usually his eyes were cold and hard. But now, they were soft and affectionate, something she had never seen before from Draco Malfoy.

As his gaze intensified, she realized that he had beautiful eyes; framed with long eyelashes.

Draco smiled gently as she looked at him without blinking. This was what he had wanted all along, this was what he always imagined. Being close to her, able to hold her, and able to stare her right in the eye.

"I can make you happy," he whispered lovingly.

She smiled a little. Wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder; she listened to his heartbeat.

* * *

From a distance, Lucius Malfoy watched his son closely. Scrutinizing.

He notices how he was changed when the girl was around him; he also made notice of how he treated her differently from all the young women he has introduced to him. It's clear that this is not just an obsession. His son fell in love with this girl.

He honestly had never realized that Draco was infatuated with a Ravenclaw, Draco hid his emotions well, and for this he was quite proud of his son.

He had noticed Draco's obsession of the girl about a year ago when Draco had spent a lot of money in search of her.

Lucius didn't know what to do, she wasn't good for Draco, she was a blood-traitor, but on the other hand, this girl made his son so clearly happy, he could see plainly how happy his son had become since her capture. He had never seen his son so happy as he had come to the Manor to inform Narcissa that he had brought her home.

"Let it be, Lucius," Narcissa said as she followed Lucius' gaze to the other side of the hall.

"I don't really like his choice," Lucius said, not taking his eyes off the dancing couple.

"But she makes him happy. She is also very beautiful. You must admit that she is more beautiful than any girl you have ever introduced to him," Narcissa retorted.

"Yes, I agree with you," Lucius conceded.

"Draco is going to marry her."

"He has never mentioned such a thing to me," Narcissa said. "But if he wanted to, I would give them my blessings."

"She will not be able to carry the Malfoy name with dignity," Lucius said coldly.

Narcissa took in a deep breath.

"Let him choose this time."

Then there was a long silent between them. They're thoughts far away.

"Somehow, she'll run away somehow," Lucius muttered suddenly.

"I will not allow that! And Draco will never let such a thing happen, it is why he's secured her," Narcissa responded, disagreeing with her husband's statement. "Draco is our son, our only son, and I will do anything to make him happy, you know that, Lucius," she said coolly, looking at Lucius with intense look.

"Then make sure she behaves appropriately. I wouldn't hesitate to get rid of her if she disgraces the Malfoy name," he said in a bored but sounded very intimidating tone. And with that, he left Narcissa alone.

Narcissa stared at her husband's retreating back for a moment before returning her attention to Draco and Luna.

* * *

"I want to go to the restroom," Luna said.

"I'll go with you," Draco said, letting go of his grip on her waist and taking her hand.

He leads her to the restroom. "Are you sure you can use the restroom with that gown?" He asked, looking at her gown. He thought it would be hard for her, especially since she didn't have a wand.

"I'll be fine," she assured, releasing his hand from hers before disappearing inside the restroom.

About ten minutes later, she came out of the restroom and couldn't find Draco. Maybe he was upset about having to wait so long for her that he left her. It would not have taken so long has she not had to wrestle with her gown.

"Luna."

She turned her head to the sound of her name. Not far from her was standing was Neville, he stood nervously, agitated, confused, and surprised; he still had a silver tray in his hand.

He looked hesitantly at her.

"I mean, Miss ..."

"Don't," she interrupted harshly.

It hurts when he almost calls her as if they were from different social classes.

"Don't call me that, Neville," she said as she approached him slowly. She was careful not to get too close to him. Draco doesn't let another man close to her without his permission.

"How are you, Luna?" Neville asked with a forced smile. Luna didn't answer immediately; pausing for a moment, trying to find out what really happened.

"I'm assuming you're fine, you look wonderful, Luna, really. The gown suits you," he said nervously, almost haltingly.

"What happened to you, Neville? What's happening to everyone?" She asked weakly.

"That's a long story," he replied.

"Make it short, then," she said, not buying his excuse.

Neville sighed and paused for a moment. "It happened about 7 months ago, I was caught and taken by the Ministry. They put me in a small room; they tortured me until I lost consciousness. And when I woke up I was in a cell, where I was sold as a slave," he said with his head bowed. "Cho was also there until someone purchases her."

Luna's mouth parted slightly and closed it. She was shocked. Stunned, she didn't know what to say or what to react. It was all like a nightmare.

"Why?" It was the only word she could get past.

"Punishment," Neville replied simply, but it was full of pain,Luna sensed it. "I'm relieved that you don't feel what I feel, you deserve better than being a slave, Luna," he said with a smile.

Luna was sure; her heart has been broken after he said it. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape, but she failed. "I'm sorry, Neville, I'm really sorry," she sobbed. She wants to hug him, but if she touches him, he'll get hurt.

"Don't cry, Luna, I'm going through this. I heard someone purchased me," Neville said happily. "They said I would work in the Three Broomsticks. You know Madam Rosmerta is always lovely to us, right? At least I don't have to wait on a Death Eater," he said, sounding pleased, but Luna didn't find it pleased at all."By the way, I'm sorry,"

She tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"About your father," he said.

"What's wrong with him?" Her eyes widened and her heartbeat pounded anxiously.

"You don't know?" Said Neville in surprise.

Luna shook her head.

"He died about 6 months ago. He had committed suicide in Azkaban, thinking he lost you."

She felt someone had slapped her right in the face, and its sting. Her knees began to feel weak, her chest feel tight, her whole body shaking, her eyes heavy and her vision began to blur.

She heard Neville call her several times, but she couldn't respond to him, she was paralyzed in shock.

Then her body began to stagger lose balance.

Neville saw that of course, but when he was about to make a move to catch her as she started to fall, someone came and caught her before her body hit the floor.

"What are you doing to her, you idiot?" Draco demanded as he held Luna's unconscious body. He had left for a moment to take care of something and returned only to find Luna's body that almost hit the floor. "Get out of my sight!" He spat angrily.

Neville couldn't say no, so he went along despite his unwillingness.

"Everything will be fine, Princess, I'll take you home now," he whispered as he carried her in bridal style.

After arriving at their estate, he took her straight to their room; he laid her down gently and covered her. He called Dipsy and asked for a glass of water. She would wake up soon. And it's true, when Dipsy came back with a glass of water, she woke up.

"How do you feel?" He asked gently as he brought the glass closer to her lips and forcing her to drink it.

But she pushed his hand away roughly. "Why don't you say anything to me?" Luna cried.

Every day she always prayed that her father would be all right out there, she prayed that he would be safe and sound. But she didn't know the truth, that her father was dead!

She never knew, she didn't even have a bad feeling about her father until Neville told her the truth.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco said irritably. He was the one who brought her here, he was her hero, surely she should reward him with a kiss on the lips.

What the hell did Longbottom say to her? That scum really hadn't stopped his nasty habit of sticking his nose into someone else's business.

"My father, you know my father is dead, right? And you never said anything to me? How can you do that to me?" She said between her increasingly hysterical cries. The last time she cried like that was when she found out that her mother had died.

 _Damn, Longbottom!_

"I didn't tell you for your own good," Draco snapped angrily. He really cared about her, she should understand that.

"For my own good? I deserve to know about my father's death the day I was here," she argued, she didn't sound angry, but hurt.

"How can I tell you? You were stressed and depressed; you were sick for months and almost died. Could you take the news of your father's death well when you're in such a bad state? Could you, huh?" He demands roughly as he glares at her. "You might have ended up dead as well," he sneered.

Luna didn't say anything after that because she knew he was right.

She had not been in good health for a while and had needed a full rest without having to become depressed more than she already was.

She hated that he lied to her, she also hates that he was right.

Draco watched her cry, her sobs getting louder. Her shoulders shook and her body tensed. He just let her cry to vent her sadness, even though it killed him seeing her likes this, but if crying makes her feel better afterwards, he will let her.

Not long after, the crying subsided and was replaced by dry sobs and hiccups. Her face was red and wet, her eyes were swollen and her lips were dry.

Draco sighed weakly; he couldn't see her like this. He opens his arms wide and pulls her in his arms; he hugged her tightly and caressed the small of her back up and down. "I'm here," he whispered and kissed the top of her head, he could feel her body relaxed a little.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to Ireland."

She pulled away and looked at him in confusion.

"Ireland?"

"I buried your father there, alongside your mother's grave," he told her gently as he took her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"How ..." She stops in confusion. Her father always said that if one day he died, he wanted to be buried alongside her mother's grave; she really remembered that, even her father's voice still echoing in her ears. "How do you know?" She asked quietly.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I always know."

* * *

 _Thanks a million to **Helo Belo** who edited this for me._


	13. Another Story for Another Day

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 13

He leaned against a tree trunk while watching her. She knelt down and bowed her head, her shoulders shaking. She let her body be showered with snow. He could hear a sob from her, it killed him. She had been crying for hours and couldn't stop. He didn't know what to do, comforting her is useless. Everything he does is not working, it frustrates him, it's like confronting a baby. But on the other hand it's humane if she cries.

He tied his coat around and wondered if she felt warm enough there. She has been looking at her father and mother's tomb for hours, and he has been waiting for her for hours too. He wanted to give her a little privacy, but he made sure she was close enough so she didn't try to run away.

He glanced at his watch and realized it was almost lunchtime. He refuses to see her standing under the snow any longer. He pulled himself from the tree trunk and approached her. When he reached her he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We must go home," he told her gently.

She looked up at him. Her eyes are puffy and red. She didn't answer him and just nodded in answer. Draco held out his hand and she grabbed it, he helped her to stand up. As they were about to leave, he noticed her eyes still fixed on the gravestone of his father's grave, more tears flowing.

"We'll visit them every month if you want, we'll bring them flowers too," he said and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"All right," she replied and turned her face over.

"Are you cold?" He asked, and she just nodded. Of course, she had been kneeling under the snow for hours, she must have frozen.

He grabs his wand and casting the warming charm on her. "Better?" He asked and kissed her forehead.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Come home now." And in the blink of an eye, they disappeared.

As they landed in the main hall of their estate, Narcissa came from nowhere.

"Where did you come go?" Narcissa asked worriedly. "You disappear from the Ball and aren't at home in the morning, where are you going?"

"Go upstairs," Draco whispered to Luna. "Dipsy will send you lunch."

Luna nodded and obeyed without question. As Luna walked past Narcissa, Narcissa's eyes followed her. "What is wrong?"

"Luna knows that her father has died," Draco replied coldly, he massaged the bridge of his nose. He's tired. He can't sleep because he has to take care of Luna who doesn't stop crying.

"That's why you disappeared from the Ball?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, she's fainted," he said.

"Then how is she?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" Draco asked back, slightly annoyed by his mother's presence.

"Bad," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Did you tell the Dark Lord why you disappeared from the Ball?"

"Yes, as soon as possible," he replied.

Narcissa nodded. "Is there something I can do then?"

"No, just go home, Luna will be fine with me," he said.

"Okay, send my love to Luna," Narcissa said before snapping her finger to call the house elf and ask for her coat. "Call me if you need help, I'll be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said as he watched his mother disappear in the fireplace.

Shortly after his mother disappeared, he rushed upstairs to check Luna. Her condition is unstable today, especially her emotions, she could have done a dangerous thing that could hurt her. But he breathes in relief as he finds her just sitting and hugs herself and curls up like a kitten cold in the bed. At least she didn't do anything that could hurt herself.

He took off his coat and his shoes, then he approached her. He wraps his arms around her tightly, reminding her that she's not alone, she's never alone. He could hear a soft sob slipping out of her mouth and he could feel her body trembling lightly. He will happily kill Longbottom for doing this.

"I'm here," he whispered and kissed the back of her head lightly. "I will not leave you."

Then Dipsy came and brought lunch for them. With silence Draco ordered Dipsy to put lunch on the coffee table.

"You have to eat," said Draco, releasing his arms and pulling her, forcing her to sit down.

Luna obeys without protest or second thoughts. He has been kind and patient with her, she doesn't want to provoke his anger anymore. Besides, she needs him, she needs someone to rely and Draco is the only right person. She doesn't have anyone right now; she has no friends, no acquaintances, let alone family. Draco is the only person that can hold her and give her comfort, even if only for a while.

He placed the tray in her lap. She stared at the plate for a while. The roasted chicken has been cut with neat and small pieces; she also didn't find a steak knife, just a fork and spoon for dessert and soup.

 _How sweet,_ she thought.

Draco is afraid she's doing something stupid again and slicing her wrist. He had kept the sharp items out of her reach, the razor, the steak knife, the scissors, she had never found them in her reach, she hardly ever saw them again.

"Eat before it's cold," Draco tells him as he realizes she's just watching her tray without interest.

"Thank you," she said suddenly.

He frowned in confusion and raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?"

"You have been kind to me, you have looked after me, you are also the one who is always there when I need someone," she said quietly not leaving her eyes from the tray, a small smile on her lips.

Draco tries not to smirk and laughs proudly. Look, she already come around. He will have her completely. But he has to keep play his cards carefully to be her only hero. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "It's nothing, it's my job," he said, trying to sound sincere.

She looked up and smiled at him. It was a happy smile that changed his mind about Longbottom. He must come to Longbottom and thank him after this. His folly makes Luna soften at him.

 _Stupid Gryffindor,_ he thought arrogantly.

"Eat, then go to bed. And when you wake up we can talk more," he said softly, putting his best mask.

* * *

"Bring Longbottom," Draco ordered a staff at Ministry.

"Immediately, Mr. Malfoy," he said and left to bring Longbottom to him.

Luna had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smirk at remembering how her body became more relaxed as his arms wrapped around her small body. He talked a bit about their future, about what they would do for Christmas. She looks quite happy with their plans.

They plan to shop before Christmas. They will shop for Christmas tree and the decorations. Luna also said that she didn't want any mistletoe, Nargle lived in it, she said with her enlarged eyes warning him. She also said she wanted to make gingerbread and cake for him. He's fine for gingerbread, but not with cake, he hates sweet, but for Luna he'll bear it for her. He may volunteer through hell for her if it is necessary.

His mind was disturbed when he heard the door open, that's he is, wearing the prisoner's shirt and his hands on the cuffs in front of him. Draco smirked at him. "Good afternoon, Longbottom," he said with a sly smile. "Sit down."

Neville looked at him for a moment before taking a seat across from him. He wonders what he wants. He never cared what happened to him. He only once met him before the Winter Ball. He was laughing at him as he was trained to be a slave. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He says coldly.

Neville has grown into a tall young man with a masculine voice. He was no longer a chubby and frightened boy. The war has changed him. He is bolder and stronger.

"Is that how you treat your guest, Longbottom? Don't they teach you to respect someone who is _higher_ than you?" Draco scoffed and folded his legs dramatically.

"Tell me what you want, Malfoy? I don't have much time for you," Neville responded coolly and looked at the platinum blond man with hatred, Merlin, how he despite him and his family.

"Pity," Draco sneered. "Well, since you didn't have much time I immediately told my intention here," he said casually. "I want to thank you about what happened yesterday at the Ball."

"What did you do to her?" Neville demanded angrily. It wasn't difficult for him to know what he meant.

"Nothing. But if you're wondering what she's doing right now, she's sleeping in my bed with my scent surrounding her body," Draco answered simply and nonchalantly, then he changed the subject. "Because of yesterday's incident, Luna agreed to have a relationship with me, to be mine." He is not completely lying, isn't he? Luna is his whether she agrees or not, he doesn't need her permission anyway.

Neville looked at him in disgust, he paused for a moment. "Lie! Luna will never ever choose you, a pompous git," he screams harshly. There's fire in his eyes that show his anger at Draco.

Draco smirked arrogantly. "Good day, Longbottom." He got up from his chair and stepped out casually with a smirk that didn't leave his face. Draco actually wants to stay longer to mock and tell how amazing Luna is. But when he saw his anger with his simple story, he had been very satisfied with his reaction. He will keep another story for another day.

* * *

"We have been circling many times and I haven't found any cottage," Hermione complained as she sat down on a boulder.

They finally got to the location that Molly told them, but strangely they didn't find the cottage she said. No cottage, only forest and high cliffs. There was no way the cottage was behind the cliff; Molly didn't say anything about it. Now they don't know what to do. They are tired and feel their bones will turn to jelly soon. They have gone very far.

Ginny sighed as she sat beside Hermione. "Mum said the cottage is here."

"Did she say it more specifically? Like maybe the cottage is behind a cliff or on a tree or whatever it is," Hermione asked weakly, she almost gave up.

Ginny thought for a moment and tried to recall her conversation with her mother. "She said it was close to the waterfall."

"There's no waterfall here," said Hermione, looking around. "There are no signs of water here, only forests and cliffs."

"Maybe we should walk a little further," Ginny said. She looked at Hermione, it was clear that she looked very tired and mess.

"All right," agreed Hermione. She got up and they started walking again listening to the waterfall signs.

Thirty minutes after walking, they both started hearing the sound of a waterfall, dimly, but they were sure it was a waterfall. They speed up their pace. They enter the deepest and darkest parts of the forest. Perhaps no human being ever reached that place besides them.

"Where is it?" Ginny said when they hit a dead end, but they could hear the sound of the waterfall.

"I heard it but I didn't see it," said Hermione. She whipped her head side to side looking for a sound source. She approached the towering cliff and pressing her ear, the waterfall was behind the cliff.

"We can't possibly have to climb," Ginny said weakly. "There must be another way." She began to grope at the cliff face covered with thick creeps and moss until he found a cave hidden behind the creeps. "Hermione."

"I think that's the way," she said. She took Ginny's hand and led her, their wand in hand. They enter the cave carefully and alert. They didn't go too far, the cave led to a meadow with a waterfall, there is a cottage in the middle, it looks like in a fairy tale.

Ginny is very happy and relieved, finally they are here. After going through many obstacles she finally found this place. Unconsciously she shed tears, thinking Luna would be very happy to see this place.

"Let's go, Ginny," said Hermione softly. She also felt happy and relieved; they finally could get a decent shower and soft bed and maybe healthy food.

When they reached the door, they knocked several times, but no answer. So they tried again, this time louder, practically banging on the door.

"Who's there?" Someone shouted from inside, it was a man's voice, it was Bill's voice!

Ginny smiled broadly. "This is me Ginny," she shouted in delight.

"Back off!" Bill shouted again, they obeyed. Then the door opened slowly. Bill came out with a wand directed at them. "Who are you?" He asks roughly and with suspicion.

They could see Fleur's head peering through his back. They can also hear the sound of whispers from inside. And Hermione could hear Ron's cursing voice. She smiled broadly filled with happiness.

 _He was safe,_ she thought.

"It's Ginny and Hermione," Ginny said reassuringly.

"What did Harry Potter give you for your birthday?"

"A music box with a ballet dancer in it and a necklace with a Snitch pendant," she said timidly.

"And you," Bill pointed at Hermione. "What did you say to Ron the first time you met?"

"You got dirt on your nose," said Hermione without hesitation.

Bill drops his wand and Molly storms out to greet them both. "I'm very worried," Molly whispered as she hugged the girls tightly. And some people come out of the hut, Arthur, Kingsley, Hagrid, George, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Dean, and many more that I cannot mention.

"Where, Luna?" Dean asked.

"Yes, where is Luna?" Molly said as she realized Luna's absence.

Ginny and Hermione were silent for a long time, their expressions turning sad. They're worried about Luna, they want to save Luna, but they can't possibly go back to England.

Then Ron broke the silence. "Don't tell me that she's... she's..." Even Ron couldn't finish the sentence, he was too scared.

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Merlin," Arthur gasped, closing his eyes in depressed.

Molly could feel the atmosphere turning tense and full of confusion and questions. The longer the more problems they face, especially the kidnapping of the Harry Potter supporters. None of them knows what happened to those who were kidnapped, tortured and thrown into Azkaban, it was their temporary guess, they didn't want to imagine the worse.

"Come in, you must be tired," Molly said softly. "We can talk after you rest."


	14. Shocking News

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

 ** _A/N_** _– Sorry to have kept you waiting a long time. I got sick that made me unable to write for almost a week and I've also lost the idea lately._

* * *

Chapter 14

Luna hummed lightly as she hung socks by the fireplace. She has become quite happy lately. She and Draco have gone shopping for Christmas. They buy many things, but most are ornaments for Christmas tree and gifts. Draco encourages her to buy more than she needs, but she doesn't know what she has to buy anymore. She guessed Draco always celebrated Christmas in luxury, it was seen from how he bought typical Christmas items at prices that she thought unnatural and ridiculous. But this Draco she was talking about, she couldn't argue with him.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Draco watching her from the armchair with a glass of brandy on his hand. He has been watching her like she is a magnificent creature. His grey eyes watched her from head to toe and several times he would smirk in triumph. Luna feels a little disturbed by how he looks at her, as if he strips her naked with his eyes, but she doesn't dare say anything. He has been pretty calm lately and she doesn't want to be the reason of his anger again. She had enough of his anger that he couldn't control. In the meantime, she will enjoy his company.

"Are you done, little one?" Draco asked as he tilted his head.

She frowned a little. He has a new pet name for her, 'little one'. Certainly she is not that _little_ , is she?

"A little more," she answered without taking her eyes off.

Draco sighed. "Hurry up and come here. I've been waiting for you for a long time and we have to light a fire."

She didn't answer him; she turned around and just gave him a little smile instead. As her attention returned to the socks, she suddenly wondered who she was for Draco actually? Does she mean something to him? She can't say that they are friends. They hardly ever talked when they were at Hogwarts. It might be an acquaintance, but acquaintances may not be as intimate as they are, they share a bed after all. She frowned; did that mean she was his mistress? Was it possible that a man as young as Draco had wanted a mistress already?

 _It has nothing to do with being old or young, Luna._ A voice in her head tells her mockingly.

She may indeed be his mistress; he also treats her like a mistress. He buys her beautiful and expensive dresses, he bombs her with jewelry at every opportunity, he gives her a roof for her shelter and he also gives her the right to decorate his estate as she likes, and the most obvious is he has sex with her, those things are mistresses materials. She suddenly felt pain in her chest; she didn't want to be his mistress. She didn't want to be any men mistress. What if one day she has his baby? Oh Good God, don't let that happen.

She pushed her thought away and studied the socks, it was perfect. She turns to Draco and he smiles seductively at her, patting his thigh lightly, it's a gesture for her to sit on his lap. This wasn't the first time she'd sat on Draco's lap, but for some reason she felt her heart beat fast.

She approaches him and as she gets close enough, he pulls her in his lap. He placed his glass of brandy on the table beside the armchair, then he cupped her face and brought it closer to his face. He kissed her tenderly, it was like she was kissed by a lover, it was sweet and made her toes curled in pleasure. His lips are soft and warm; she can taste the brandy in his mouth as their tongues exploring each other.

"How sweet are you, little one," Draco muttered between the kisses. Luna replied with a sigh into his mouth before she pulled away.

Draco smirked as he ran his fingertips over her ruddy cheek. "What do you think of when putting socks by the fireplace?" He asked. Although his voice sounded soft, Luna could sense the irritation in his voice.

She lifted up her eyes and looked at him. He never liked when she didn't look at him when she talked to him. "Nothing," she replied with a convincing smile.

Draco certainly refuse buy her excuse. Nothing is the most unreasonable excuse. "Tell me." Lost was tenderness in his voice. And he didn't ask this time but demanded. "Tell me, Luna. Do you think of another man? Potter? Longbottom?" He demanded harshly. His fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist and he glared at her.

She winced at his treatment. "It's ... It's nothing, Draco."

"Don't tell me that. Tell me what you think or I'll break your wrist." His grasp on her wrist tightened.

"Please, don't," she pleaded while holding back the pain. She was sure, tomorrow morning her wrist will bruise. His grip is like iron steel.

"Tell me," he hissed.

"I'm thinking about you. About us," she said in difficulty and she tried to pull her wrist away and he let it go. As her eyes shifted to his face, his face softened. Luna was surprised how his mood could change just in seconds. He's mad!

"About us?" His tone turned soft and sweet. "Tell me. I will love to hear it."

Luna swallowed while rubbing her wrist. "I was wondering, what am I to you? Friend or ... mistress," she said while avoiding his eyes. She is hurt and embarrassed.

Draco's laughter suddenly filled the room. His muscled arms wrapped around her waist and brought her body even closer to him. Luna could feel his body shaking as he laughed and how his muscles became more relaxed. He must have enjoyed it immensely.

"What are you to me?" He repeated as his laughter subsided and was replaced with a smirk of satisfaction. Luna nodded nervously. Then the expression on his face turned seductive while his fingers stroked her hip teasingly. He brushed his lips on her jaw line and kissed it causing her to shiver with the touch of his hot lips. "You really want to know?" He whispered hoarsely, his lips coming down her neck and giving her neck more attention, he kissed, licked, and bitten it. Luna nods helplessly. She despises him but she can't refuse the pleasure he gives. "You are my world, Luna," he whispered.

Luna shivered and pulled away. She doesn't want to get too far. She doesn't want to take risks.

Draco looked at her and stroked her cheek. "What are you afraid of?"

Luna shook her head and smiled at him. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"There's Christmas Ball at Malfoy Manor tomorrow," Draco said suddenly. She stiffened as he mentioned Malfoy Manor. She has many unpleasant memories there, it is her nightmare. Draco could feel her body tighten. "You're still scared."

She didn't answer because she knew it wasn't a question. And she was relieved when he didn't encourage her to talk about it. He just hugged her more tightly. It's like he's offering comfort. "I don't have a dress," she finally said.

"Your dress will be sent by Madam Malkin tomorrow morning," he replied casually as he reached for the bottle of brandy and poured into his empty glass with his free hand.

"All right," she said, giving up. She can't say no to him.

"We'll have a lovely Christmas morning tomorrow before the Ball, don't worry," he reassured at the sound of her disappointed tone. He will not disappoint her of course. She has prepared everything difficulty. Look at the Christmas tree standing upright; it looks like the fairies surrounding the bloody tree. And look at those socks, look silly for him but as long as it makes her happy he doesn't mind. And not mentioning gingerbread, it tasted much better than he had expected. "You've done a great job. I will not let you down. "

Luna smiled slightly with pride. She has spent her days setting everything up for Christmas. It was tiring but at least she could forget her fate for a moment. "Thank you."

* * *

The slow music filled the ball room at Malfoy Manor; Draco hugged Luna tightly and danced with her until she could no longer be able to dance. She seems to be enjoying herself tonight. She smiles all the night and her eyes shine in happiness, even Crystal on her black mermaid gown can't beat her. And the absence of her so-called friends makes her even better. He has insisted on his mother to get rid of the wizard servants and replace them with the house elves, because he knows very well that her friend's presence can kill her slowly.

She laughs happily as he twirls her around and it makes him smile, a sincere smile. Her face flushed slightly, then he pulled her closer. "Are you all right?" He whispered while caressing her spine lovingly.

She didn't answer directly and control her breath, she laughed too much. "I'm fine," she replied. "But I'm a little thirsty."

"Let's stop then," he said. He took her hand and brought her close to the window after grabbing two glasses of wine. "Here."

Luna grabbed the wine glass from Draco and drank it without a second thought. Draco chuckled as he watched her finish a glass of wine in a second. "Here. Take mine," he said.

She smiled shyly and drank some more wine. That's enough, she thought. She already has enough wine tonight. She stared out the window and watched the snow that had thickened and covered almost all the green grass, rose bushes, and plants at Malfoy Manor. She thought the garden at Malfoy Manor would look beautiful in the spring.

"Want to go out?" Draco asked as he realized her eyes were staring out the window.

"It's snowing," she pointed out with a weak smile.

"I can handle it," he said with a smirk as he reached for his wand. His free hand took her hand and led her out to the bench. He pointed his wand at the bench and melted the snow and put the warming charm around them. But Draco thought it wasn't enough so he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulder. "Better?"

Luna smiled and nodded. She places herself on a bench and looks up at the sky. The sky looks much more beautiful in winter. The moon is hiding while the stars shine beautifully. It's like she's in another planet. She's hypnotized. One thing that brought her back to reality was the hand on her chin.

"The stars will be jealous of you knowing you are more radiant," Draco whispered, bringing her lips close to his. As their lips touched, his hand dropped to her waist and pulled her into his lap and his other hand rested on the back of her neck, making sure she kept pressing against him.

He heard her moan a little as his tongue licked her lower lip asking permission to enter. As she opened her mouth, his tongue danced in her mouth and tasted it greedily and hungrily. She tasted like wine, intoxicating.

He could feel the little Draco harden under his trouser and he grinding lightly against her buttocks. His lips left hers and traced the jaw line and down to her neck just in her pulse, he left a small kiss there. Then his lips moved into her throat, biting her flesh lightly. But that's not enough, he needs more. His mouth went down to her chest and sucked her breast against her unfriendly dress and he squeezed her other breasts. He needs more. More of her...

"Malfoy!"

Draco pulls away in surprise when someone shouts his name. He turned and found Blaise.

"What is Zabini? Don't you see I'm busy?" Draco growled irritably. He feels Luna struggling in his arms.

"This is important," Blaise said anxiously.

"What's the matter?" Draco's tone started to show concern. "Let's talk privately then," he said, letting go of Luna in his arms. "You're back inside. Stay close to my mother. You understand?"

Luna nodded. "Yes," she said before leaving the two men. But she looked at them with a suspicious and curious look before heading off and looking for Narcissa.

"What's Zabini?" Draco asked impatiently as Luna's back was out of his sight.

"You will not believe this," Blaise said. He could see how Blaise's face looked uncomfortable and panicky. Maybe he saw Dumbledore get up from the grave and demand revenge on him.

"Well, tell me then," Draco said irritably. "I hope the news is worth it, Zabini."

"The Dark Lord will be furious," Blaise muttered to himself rather than to Draco.

"You're overreacting," Draco snarled.

"Harry Potter is alive!"

Draco was sure, that moment his heart had stopped.


	15. Draco's Decision

_Forgive me for grammatical error and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing except the plot!_

 _TODAY IS LUNA'S BIRTHDAY 3_

* * *

Chapter 15

Clutching Draco's jacket around her body, Luna walked graciously toward Narcissa who was having a conversation with a gray-haired lady. But as she got closer, the two women turned toward her and smiled at her. Luna smiled back at them.

"Did you enjoy the Ball, Luna?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"Of course she is. She has been dancing all night with the young Mr. Malfoy," the lady with gray hair said teasingly.

Luna looked down and smiled a little. "The Ball is amazing. I particularly liked the decoration, it's beautiful," she said.

Narcissa nodded proudly. She has worked very hard for this Ball.

"Mrs. Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Luna asked hesitantly.

"That's a sign that I should leave then," the lady said.

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Esme," Narcissa told her friend, "something bothering you, Luna?" Narcissa asked as Mrs. Esme left them.

"Did something happen?"

Narcissa frowned in confusion. But as she opened her mouth, Lucius appeared down the stairs and followed by the Death Eaters behind him. Even from their facial expressions it has been a sign that something bad has happened.

"This Ball should be over soon, I'm afraid," Lucius told his wife.

"Why?" Narcissa frowned.

"Just do what I say," Lucius said coldly, then he turned around. "Ahh, Draco, there you are," Lucius said as he spotted Draco with Blaise who had returned from their conversation. "We have to go now. Prepare yourself." Then Lucius left without another word.

"Mother, can you take Luna home?" Draco asked. Honestly it would be safer if Luna stayed at Malfoy Manor when he went after Potter. But he knows how Luna feels uncomfortable being at Malfoy Manor. Their estate is quite safe for her. The house elves can keep an eye on her while he's gone, he thought.

"Sure, Draco," Narcissa replied.

Then Draco's attention turned to Luna. "Go home and rest, okay?" He whispered softly. "Don't wait for me. I may go home at dawn."

"But-" Luna paused as Draco's expression turned violent. "Okay," she said instead.

"Good girl," Draco said, then he kissed her forehead. "Mother," he nodded to his mother politely before following Lucius and Blaise following him.

"We'd better use Floo network," Narcissa said.

Luna didn't try to argue. Using Floo network will be easier and faster, she has felt tired, her feet killing her, especially with this 6' heels.

"Let's go, Luna." Narcissa leads her into the main hall at Malfoy Manor.

As they make their way into the main hall, Luna can't help but look around. Malfoy Manor is very dark and cold and huge. She was once a _guest_ here but she didn't have a chance to explore this magnificent building. The Manor suits the Malfoy so well, she thought amazingly.

"Here we go," Narcissa said as she took a step toward to the fireplace. Luna stepped into the fireplace and stood beside Narcissa. Narcissa took a handful of Floo powder and shouted their destination. In an instant they had been in the living room at Draco's estate.

"I think I'll go to bed," Luna said quietly, she suddenly felt extremely tired.

Narcissa nodded. "You should,"

"Good night, Mrs. Malfoy," Luna said politely as she left Narcissa. When Luna had disappeared on the stairs, Narcissa called Dipsy.

"Mistress Narcissa called Dipsy?"

"Yes. Can you do me a favor, Dipsy?"

"Anything, Mistress Narcissa,"

"Can you keep an eye on Miss Luna while Master Draco is not home?" Narcissa said softly.

Dipsy nodded. "Yes, Mistress Narcissa. Dipsy will keep an eye on Miss Luna as long as Master Draco is not home."

"Don't let her out of the house and shut down the Floo network once I leave," Narcissa said.

"Yes, Mistress Narcissa," said Dipsy.

"Good, I'll go now." Narcissa stepped back into the fireplace and headed back to Malfoy Manor. And Dipsy made sure Luna didn't leave her room. Dipsy has been watching Luna all night.

* * *

Luna wakes up as she feeling someone stroking her hair. As soon her eyes open, she meets the gray eyes of Draco's. "Draco," she said hoarsely.

"Did I surprise you?" Draco asked with a small smile.

"A little," she replied. Then her eyes watched him for a moment. He looks messy and looks frustrated. His hair is out of place, his tie loosened, and his sleeves roll up and show some of his Dark Mark. "Did you just come home?" She asked as she got up and sat down.

Draco nodded and took her hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly, then he took a deep breath.

"You must be tired," she said nervously. Draco acts quite strange that make her a little nervous. "Should I draw a bath for you?" Luna offered.

Draco shakes his head and still holds her hand tightly.

Luna swallowed, "or a cup of tea?"

"No," he responded briefly and coldly, and that scared her. Usually, if he responds with a cold attitude, it's a sign he's in a bad mood.

"Draco, are you all right?" Luna asked softly.

Draco didn't answer. He is frustrated and mad now. He and the other the Death Eaters have been hunting Potter around the forest and Diagon Alley. They had scattered for signs of Potter, but they found nothing, not even a strand of his hair. But they sure Potter is alive. Potter still hasn't verified himself that he is old enough to use magic outside Hogwarts, so the Ministry can detect him when he uses magic outside Hogwarts. Not just Potter, but most of the people at his age haven't verified in the Ministry. And that's how the Ministry and the Death Eaters were able to track down some of Potter's supporters.

Draco knows that Potter came not only to defeat the Dark Lord, but to take Luna away from him for the second time. He was sure; sooner or later Potter would show up in his estate. He thought the security around the estate wasn't enough; he had to secure her as well. His plan to impregnate her hasn't materialized, she looks fine, and her period is always in time. He had to think of another way to secure her so she wouldn't leave him again.

"Draco," Luna hesitated. He deep in his thought, she can see it from the way he frowned. She wondered what was going on that made Draco act... odd and quite. Something bad must happen, she thought. But she didn't dare to ask.

"I'm going to take a shower," he finally said. He got up and walked to the bathroom without saying anything else. And it makes Luna more curious.

* * *

In the afternoon, Draco leaves Luna in his estate while she is taking a nap. He has to talk about something with his parents; he has made up his mind. He has thought this well and wisely. This is the only way to secure Luna beside by impregnating her. He knew his decision would make either his parents or Luna surprised, but this is the only way. He must do it immediately before Potter takes an action.

He knocked on his father's study several times; he knew his father and mother would be there. His father wasn't in Ministry today; surely he was in the Manor, enjoying a glass of wine, or brandy, or scotch. When he hears his father's voice to command him to come in, he yanks on the door and he found his father and mother sitting comfortably.

"Father, Mother," Draco greeted briefly.

"What's the matter, Draco? Are they able to track Potter again?" Lucius asked as he put his glass of wine on the mahogany desk.

"No. This is not about Potter. It's about something else, about Luna," he said as he took a seat beside his mother.

"What's happened with her? Is she okay?" Narcissa asked worriedly as she placed her cup of tea on the coffee table. She starts to love Luna; she is such a lovely girl. It's shame that she can't do anything to save her soul from her own son.

"She's fine, she's taking a nap when I leave her," Draco replied dryly.

"Then, what is it, Draco?" Lucius said impatiently.

"I want you to prepare my wedding with Luna immediately," Draco said firmly.

Narcissa gasped. She always knew Draco would marry Luna, but not so fast. "What?"

"Are you insane?" Lucius snapped irritably.

"No, I'm pretty sane," replied Draco. "I'm not asking for your blessing, Father. I just want you to prepare everything I need for my wedding. I am old enough to decide my own life and I will not marry the girl you choose because they are tacky and ugly, and not to mention they are all sluts."

Narcissa winced at what Draco had just said.

"But they're-" Lucius couldn't finish the sentence because Draco cut him off coldly.

"Pure-blood," he said. "So also with Luna, Luna is a powerful and intelligent witch, she is the right woman to bear my child, my heir," Draco said.

"Have you even thought about it?" Lucius asked. Draco is old enough to make his own choice, and Lucius has no power to stop him after how he makes the Malfoy's name increasingly fearful and respectful. He has done the family duty wonderfully. And Draco is right when he says Luna is a powerful and intelligent witch, she has survived in the hands of Bellatrix. And no need to questioning her intelligence, she's a true Ravenclaw.

"I've been thinking about it. Even if I didn't think about it, I know will never regret marrying her," Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. Then his attention moved on to his mother. "Can you arrange my wedding, Mother? I know how you like the idea of arrange my wedding."

"I have dreamed of arranging your wedding since you were born, so I will gladly arrange everything. But does Luna know about the wedding?" Narcissa asked tentatively. She actually already knows the answer, but she needs confirmation from Draco.

"No. She doesn't know. But don't worry, I will tell her," he replied simply.

Narcissa breathed weakly.

"I and your Mother will arrange your wedding. Your wedding will be held at Malfoy Manor in a month–"

Draco interrupted him abruptly.

"Two weeks. I want the wedding in two weeks," Draco said firmly.

"That's impossible," Narcissa commented.

"We are Malfoy, aren't we? We always come first. Surely preparing a wedding in two weeks is not so hard for the Malfoy," Draco said irritably. He didn't want to wait for a month that was too long. "In two weeks I want everything to be ready," he said as he rose, "oh, one more thing. Let Luna choose her wedding gown," he added before walking out of his father's study.

Lucius and Narcissa were speechless. They know their son very well. If he wants a wedding in two weeks, then there will be a wedding in two weeks at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

When Draco returns to the estate, he finds Luna still sleeping soundly. He took off his jacket and his shoes before joining her in the bed. As he lay on his back, he pulled Luna closer to him gently, making sure he didn't wake her. He puts her head on his chest, and wraps an arm around her, while the other arm is tucked behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling with a triumphant smirk.

As he was busy in his thought, Luna stirred and looked at him with half-open eyes. He smiled at her. "So, the sleeping beauty has awakened," he muttered under his breath as he pulled her even closer.

"You left," Luna said, looking up at him.

"Yes. I went to visit my parents. I have to tell them something," he replied hoarsely.

"What's that?" Luna asked worriedly.

Draco didn't answer her; instead he cupped her face and kissed her on the lips passionately. He wraps his arms around her tightly and pulls her on top of him. He pressed their lips harder, then he slid his tongue between her lips, he tasted her greedily. But before their kiss gets farther, Luna places her palms on his chest and pulls away. She took a deep breath.

Draco smirked. "Too much?" He teases.

She just nodded and catches her breath before rolling over beside him. "What are you talking about with your parents?" She asked in a low voice.

"You shouldn't have to know now. But I can see how curious you are," he said while staring at her.

"Tell me,"

"We're getting married in two weeks," Draco said with a smile, a triumph smile.

"What?" Luna's eyes widen, she shifting into sit position on the bed and staring at him, dumfounded. "You didn't mean it, did you?"

Draco scowled angrily. "Of course I mean it," he said irritably. He got out of bed and looked at her. He knows that Luna doesn't like the idea of them getting married, he knows it! He felt annoyed and offended.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Luna said. Staying with him as his mistress has been enough for her. She couldn't imagine having Draco as husband. This is a nightmare.

"What?" Draco hissed angrily. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it roughly so that she looked at him right in the eye. "The decision is mine. You are mine," he hissed at her.

"D-Draco," he stammered. His hold on her hair is getting tighter and it's very painful.

Draco releases his hold on her hair harshly. "Next time you dare questioning me again, I'll give you a proper punishment," he said roughly before leaving her alone.

She petrified. She sat in silent in the bed until a tear streamed down to her cheek. Who will save her this time?


	16. Run Away

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 16

"For God's sake, Ginny you make me dizzy. Just sit down," Ron snapped at Ginny, who had been walking back and forth for more than half an hour.

"How can I sit Ron? Harry's out there alone and he's not fully healed," Ginny snapped back and put her hands on her hips. "How can you be calm when your best friend might get hurt?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting. Remus will find him before anything happens to him."

Harry had left Scotland with a broomstick. He left after knowing more than half of his friends became Voldemort's prisoners. He gets very sad and angry, but Remus and Arthur are able to calm Harry-at least that's what they thought- and they leave him alone to clear his mind. But they should know better. They didn't find him in the morning, he just left a parchment.

 _I'll be back._

But it's more than a week and he's not back yet. Remus, Bill, Arthur, and Charlie have been looking for him for three days. They know that Harry has been in England, looking for a way to save his friends. They hoped that Harry wouldn't do anything stupid and get him caught and killed for the second time.

"He has been gone for more than a week," Ginny moaned, she wanted to cry.

"They'll find him, Ginny," Hermione assured her.

"Don't you think we should look for him too?" Ginny suggested.

"No. It will be hard for you to find Harry without magic. Let the adult search for Harry, you stay here," Molly said firmly.

Ginny fell silent and sat on the couch weakly.

* * *

Luna is sitting in an armchair; she has a book on her lap and a cup of jasmine tea in her right hand. Her eyes stared at the large window beside her; she stared at the snow that had fallen since yesterday. Snow has covered almost green grass and trees, and made everything magical. Usually she will be very happy when the snow covered the earth. However, at this moment she can't feel happiness, not even a little.

Since Draco said that they would get married, she couldn't help but imagine how miserable her life would be if he had bound her in marriage. She was sure Draco would try to make her happy, but she wasn't sure if she could be happy. She and Draco are two opposite human being. Can two humans who have different beliefs live together? There will never be an answer to that.

She sighed weakly and placed the cup on the coffee table. She grabbed the book and started reading the last page she read. As her eyes scanning every word, she heard footsteps. She turned her head toward the doorway. Two men walked past the doorway, one man apparently carrying a bunch of eggs and the other carrying a sack of potatoes. Those men from Diagon Alley, they always bring supplies like meat, eggs, vegetables etc every week by a carriage.

Suddenly she yawned lightly. She was exhausted. She placed the book beside the cup and walked left the drawing room. As she was about to climb the stairs, she noticed that the main door was wide open and there's a carriage. She suddenly got a brilliant idea. She can sneak into the carriage and hide between sacks. She can escape from Draco.

She looked around to make sure no one was around. With a light step she walked to the coat room and took a dark blue coat before walking out through the main door. Deftly she climbed into the carriage and hid among the sacks. She believes the carriage will stop somewhere, and when the carriage stops she will come out and run away from Draco. She can save herself. She might catch up with Ginny. Yes, that defiantly great idea.

Luna waited patiently with a few sacks above her until she heard footsteps, and not long after that the carriage began to move. Her heart pounded as the carriage began to run faster and her breathing was heavy. She remains silent as long as the carriage moves, she tries not to make any sound or move. There was a small gap between the piles of sacks that could make her see that she was getting further away from Draco.

She didn't wait too long before the carriage stopped and the two men entered a shop. With a quick move but carefully she removed the sack from above her body. She jumped from the carriage and ran as fast and as far as possible. As she ran, tears dripped from her eyes. Finally she is free.

* * *

After lunch, Draco decides to go home. He felt strange, not his body, but his feelings, his thought. He felt something that bothered him to make him want to go home. So he decides to go home, after all it seems the Dark Lord looks fine without his company, he's pretty calm today. The Auror- which is under the control of the Dark Lord is looking for Potter in every corner of the Wizarding World. The Dark Lord believes Potter still hasn't left England.

Draco couldn't care less about Potter. His plan is running smoothly, invitations will be spread soon. The Dark Lord was pleasant when he found out he wasn't married to a regular pureblood witch, but with a pureblooded and powerful witch. He believes their child will be ten times more powerful and smarter so that his child can impose family duty in the future with ease. And with a child involved between them, Potter won't be a threat to him anymore. Luna will be his forever. He never fails amaze himself with his intelligence.

When he arrived at his estate, he went straight upstairs to their room with swift pace. He must meet with Luna to make the strange feeling in his chest disappear, Luna his only cure.

He jerked the doorknob roughly and rushed in. "Luna," he called. Luna wasn't in bed, so he checked the bathroom, but it was empty. He frowned irritably. With a quick step he came out of the room and went downstairs to check out another room, library, drawing room, porch, guest rooms, he couldn't find her. She couldn't be in the kitchen, she never went to the kitchen, he didn't let her either.

Draco begins to become frustrated and anxious. Luna was nowhere to be seen. "Dipsy!" He bellowed. Dipsy appeared in a blink of an eye in front of him, looking frightened. "Where is Luna?" He asked roughly.

"Miss Luna is in the drawing room, Master Draco," Dipsy answered as he lowered his eyes.

"She's not there, you useless elf," Draco snapped, resisting the urge to kick the poor house elf.

He cursed under his breath as he realized what the strange feeling he felt is. Luna has left! She ran away. He should figure it out sooner. He ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair in frustrated. How she can escape. Someone can't help her, and he doubts that house elves help her. She certainly took a chance when no one was around.

"Whoever came here today?" Draco asked, trying to control himself.

"The men from Diagon Alley came here to deliver the weekly supplies, Master Draco," Dipsy replied, his tiny body trembling.

She must have sneaked into the carriage without the men's knowledge. He sighed. "What time did they leave?"

Dipsy's eyes blink, he doesn't know the exact time. "They left at lunch, Master Draco."

After hearing the answer from Dipsy, Draco left the estate. Luna couldn't be far away, she must still be around. She is helpless. No friends, no wand. It will not be hard to find her.

Draco landed in front of a mahogany door. He knocked impatiently on the door. Then the door opened and a man the same age as Draco appeared.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Theodore Nott said irritably. He expects to get a little sleep after chasing Potter for 2 days.

"I need your help right now," Draco said in a rush.

"I just came back from looking for Potter," Nott argued.

"Luna ran away. I need you to help me look for her," Draco said. "I'll be waiting for you on the north side of the forest. Bring Zabini with you," he added before disappearing into the thin air.

Nott can't do nothing but sigh. Draco Malfoy orders him now, who he is to dare to say no.

* * *

Luna ran along the forest. She didn't stop running. Her slim legs move very fast. Her breath was panting and she felt the soles of her foot begin to hurt and sting. She doesn't wear shoes. She threw away her shoes because she thought it was impossible to run with high heels. She knows when she stops running; her feet might be looks nasty. Her soles stepped on branches of trees and gravels. It hurts, but she doesn't stop.

Until finally she reaches her limit, her legs felt very weak, as if her muscles could no longer work. Her speed began to slow and she fell on the ground. She tried to get up, but she couldn't feel her legs. She crawled to a big tree and leaned her back against the tree trunk. The snow that covered the grass wet the bottom of her dress and her coat, but she didn't care.

Slowly she touched the sole of his feet; she winced as her fingertips touched the surface of her sole. She cocked her head slightly to peer how badly her sole injured. She wasn't surprised to see that her sole was injuring badly, there's a lot of splinters on the sole of her feet. But this is better than running with high heels. She put her sole back in the snow that covered the ground. The cold will make the soles of her foot numb, it will help.

She leaned back on the tree trunk and closed her eyes, trying to regain her energy. For the first time, she felt comfortable under the falling snow. Her too hot body slowly starts to warm up. Now she had to think about where she was going to sleep tonight. She can't sleep outside, she will definitely freeze. She had to find a temporary shelter, and maybe something she could eat as well.

* * *

Draco walks through the forest. His grey eyes gazed carefully at every corner of the forest. He had been searching for Luna for an hour or so, but he still couldn't find any sign of her, especially with the snow falling that would make Luna's footprints covered by snow. But he knows Luna is running toward this direction.

Before entering the forest, he met two men who brought supplies to his estate. They certainly don't realize that someone is sneaking into their carriage. He has also checked into their carriage and he finds Luna's hair pin, he also finds her high heels near the forest, so he's sure she ran toward this direction. He will find her soon.

"Are you sure she ran toward this direction?" Zabini asked, his eyes didn't stop observing around just in case he found signs of Luna.

"Don't you remember where I found her shoes?" Draco snapped in annoyance. He is not in the mood to answer questions, even the simple one.

"She could have fooled us. She could have run toward other direction," Nott interjected, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fools," Draco muttered under his breath. "Luna might be smart, but she's not cunning."

"Who knows," Zabini replied quietly.

Draco jerked his head toward them and looked at them with eyes filled with anger. "Once again you doubt me, I'll throw you in Azkaban for a month," he growled.

Zabini and Nott were silent; they didn't want to provoke Draco's fury any further.

"Malfoy, didn't you give Luna a necklace," Zabini said cautiously.

Draco stopped walking. The necklace! He completely forgot about the necklace. He never pay attention to the necklace anymore since she's behave, but the necklace was still working very well, and it was still glowing the last time he saw it.

"Yes, I can find her as long as she wears the necklace," Draco murmured. He grabbed his wand behind his robe, then he mumbled something in Latin. He waited a few seconds for his wand to show Luna's whereabouts. But when he waits for a minute or two, nothing happens. He frowned and tried again, but the result was still the same. "What the hell," he mumbled angrily.

"It doesn't work," Nott pointed out.

"I know!" Draco snarled angrily. It was supposed to work. Luna is still wearing the necklace, that's for sure. But why it doesn't work? Did she take it off? That's not possible, only he can take off the necklace.

"I think you need your father's help this time," Zabini told him.

Draco hates to admit that Zabini is right.

* * *

As soon Draco landed in the hall at Malfoy Manor, he went straight to his father study. He stormed in without bothering to knock on the door. His father turned his attention from the parchment in his hand to him.

"I believe I teach you manners," Lucius muttered coldly.

"Why it doesn't work," Draco demanded as he walked over to his father's desk.

Lucius sighed weakly. "Don't give me a riddle, Draco."

"The necklace doesn't work!" Draco roared angrily, he slams his palms on the table. "You're telling me the necklace can show me Luna's whereabouts, but the damn necklace isn't working!"

Lucius leaned back in his chair as he watched his son's face flush in anger. "Calm down, Draco,"

"How can I be calm, Luna run away and I cannot find her. I want Luna back now!" He bellowed like a five-year-old boy.

"Luna runs away?" Lucius frowned in disbelief. It was impressive how she could escape from Draco's estate. Draco's estate has a high level of security, it's impossible for someone to enter or exit without Draco's permission

"Yes, she escaped by sneaking into the carriage of the man who always brings supplies every week," Draco said. He sighed heavily before dropping himself on the armchair. "I tried to find her but it didn't work."

"Have you used the spell that I told you?"

"I've done it," Draco replied, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"It means Luna is out of your reach," Lucius said calmly. "If she is too far out of your reach, the necklace will not work."

"What?" Draco looked at his father in disbelief. "The necklace is the heirloom of our ancestors and has powerful dark magic, how can it not work?"

"Magic has its limits, Draco," Lucius told him casually.

Draco cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry, we'll find Luna. We'll find your bride," Lucius assured his son.


	17. The Consequence

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot._

 ** _Guest_** _– Thank you very much I really appreciate it. Honestly, I don't know how this story will end, maybe I'll pick up a vote._

* * *

Chapter 17

Luna hugged herself tightly while watching the flames that kept her warm. Today is her lucky day. As she walked through the dark, cold forest, she found a small hut-smaller than Hagrid's hut. It seems that no one lives in this hut anymore considering its unfit condition to live in. But for her this is more than enough for shelter

She guessed that anyone who had lived here was a muggle-born, considering she found Muggle items like matches and pencils. She also found a lot of middle-aged women's clothing, but she couldn't wear it to replace her damp dress because of the musty smell.

Idly, she turned her head to peer through the curtains-she couldn't see anything because of the darkness, she could only see the snow piles and the starless sky. It was very quiet, she barely heard anything but her shaky breath and the sound of wood burning in the fireplace, it was a bit scary if she had to be honest. She is certainly not afraid of ghosts but this silence is very uncomfortable and makes her heart beat faster. And no matter how close she is to the fireplace she still feels cold, and the cold she feels pierces her skin. This is an unnatural cold. Something doesn't seem right, she thought.

"I just imagine things," Luna muttered to herself as she threw down some of the remaining firewood. It's more than enough to keep the fire burning until morning, she thought.

Hours has passed but the cold that she feels is still bothering her, just now she feels uneasy and her heart pounding as if she just ran miles away. She peered through the curtains again. Her eyes widened as she saw the huge figure walking past the trees toward the hut. Deftly she released her coat and used it to turn off the fire in the fireplace. After the fire had been extinguished she sat back at the end of the room while hugging her knees.

She wondered if he was aware of her presence.

* * *

Draco has returned to the forest with Lucius, Scabior, and Bellatrix. They have used their power to find Luna and the sign shows that Luna ran into the middle of the forest. Since the snow has stopped it makes it easier for them to find Luna. But the cold remains a major problem especially midnight like this.

"Why don't we just go home and let her go. She's useless for us anyway," Bellatrix sneered as she put her hands into her pockets to keep her warm.

Draco jerked his head toward her and glared at her. "No one ask your filthy little opinion."

"I'm just suggesting, dear nephew," Bellatrix replied with a sneer. "Don't you think she might have run away with Potter?" Bellatrix smirked.

But Draco ignored her; he was too tired to wait on someone with a mental illness.

"Maybe they're somewhere, shagging," Bellatrix added with a triumphant grin.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet, Bella," Lucius said coldly.

Bellatrix closes her mouth instantly and scowling at Lucius.

"If another hour we still haven't found Luna, we'll be back home," Lucius said.

"Bloody finally," Bellatrix muttered.

"What? If we stop she will go further," Draco protested with disagreement.

"I don't think she's going any further, as you said before she has no wand, so she's powerless," Scabior commented.

"He has a point, Draco," Lucius said.

Draco refused to say anything. They can go back home, but he'll keep looking for Luna. If he keeps looking for her, he'll find her sooner. He refused to spend the night without Luna. They should be lying on a soft, comfortable bed with a blanket around their bodies and his arms around her. Why she bothered to run away if he finally found her in the end? No matter where she's hiding, he'll find her.

Suddenly Bellatrix's voice disturbs his thought.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

They were silent for a moment, to make sure that there was someone besides the four of them. Bellatrix pulled out her wand.

"It could be a deer," Scabior said. But suddenly they heard the sound of a girl's groaning.

"Certainly not a deer," Lucius said under his breath. He directs his wand to the sound source and walks forward a few steps, Draco and Scobior trailing from behind with wands in hands

The sound of footsteps is getting clearer and the sound of a girl's groans more clearly in their ears. From behind the trees, a tall, slightly hairy man appeared, walking toward them, his right hand grasping a very small wrist and dragging the poor girl.

"Stop right there you beast!" Bellatrix shouted and pointed her wand, jeering. Without any lighting it is hard to know who the man is. "Just move a little, your head will roll in the snow."

"Fiesty, aren't you, Bellatrix?" The man said casually, as though not feeling intimidated by their presence. "Get rid of your wand, it's just me." The man walks closer, close enough to know who he is.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked Greyback.

Greyback grinned. "I believe you're looking for this, Mr. Malfoy," Greyback said as he pulled the girl closer over to them.

"Luna," Draco murmured quietly and looked at the girl he had been looking for more than 12 hours. She looks very messy, her hair is not in the right place, her dress is covered by dirt, and she is bleeding around her throat. "What did you do to her, you dog?" Draco snarled before stepping forward and grabbing Luna's wrist by force.

"Well, I'm doing my work around the abandon hut in the middle of the forest, but instead finding Po..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco roared when Greyback almost mentioned Potter's name. Luna doesn't know that Potter is alive, and he'll make sure it stays the same way. "I don't care where you find her; at least you've found her."

Lucius looked at his son who looked a little uneasy. He certainly hides the fact that Potter is still alive from Luna. "I really appreciate that you've found my daughter-in-law, Greyback," Lucius said.

"Well, a reward would be good," Greyback said, grinning and showing his sharp, yellowish teeth.

"Greedy dog," Bellatrix spat at him.

"Come on, Bellatrix, who doesn't love reward from the Malfoy?" Greyback sniffed.

"All right, you can come tomorrow to get your reward," Lucius said dryly. "It's getting late, we better go home."

* * *

Luna is frightened; Draco doesn't say a word to her. Even from the look on his face it was clear that he was angry. If only she wasn't caught by Greyback she wouldn't have to face Draco.

She never thought that the man she saw was Greyback, the werewolf. When he finds her, she tries to fight and run away. But without her wand she can't do much. The only thing she could do was throw things at him, but in the end she lost when Greback grabbed her neck with his claws and almost rip her throat open. And back then she was sure she would return to Draco and she would never be able to escape again. She was sure Draco wouldn't go easy on her this time.

She gasped in surprise as Draco pushed her into bed roughly. She shifted a bit into sitting position. She tried to venture to look up, and she regretted it immediately. She didn't recognize the man who stood towering in front of her with eyes full of rage. She could feel his eyes piercing her skull.

Suddenly Draco cupped her face with one hand and forced her to look at him, and all she saw was a demon. "How dare you," he hissed. "How dare you run away from me." He said quietly but his voice was full of venoms.

He took his hand off her face, she felt a little relieved not to have to look him in the eye again. But what happened next beyond her expectations, his palm landed very hard on her cheek and made her head jerk sideways. The sound of his palm that made contact with her cheek echoed in the room. She bit her lower lip holding a sob that threatened to escape from her mouth.

"Look at me, you ungraceful bitch." He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her hair violently, she gasped. "You have spent my patience and I don't want to deal with your wild behavior anymore."

Luna bit her lower lip harder so she could feel the blood touching her tongue. He took off his grip on her hair and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stand up

"I'll give you a proper punishment," he growled as he dragged her out of the room, dragging her like she was a sack of potatoes, and his grip on her wrist so tightly that she was sure it would leave a pretty bad bruise.

Draco continues to drag her roughly. She knew where he was going to take her as they descended the stone stairs leading into the basement. She knew she would spend some time in the dungeon, but she didn't know how long she would be there; she hoped it wouldn't be long.

Draco pushed her roughly to the cold and dusty stone floor after he opened the cell door. Without hesitation he closed the cell door again and locked it. His long fingers grasped the iron bars tightly and looked at her with full of rage.

"You're going to spend your days here until the wedding day," he hissed, his breath sounding heavier, he was definitely holding back his enormous anger. "You act like an animal, now I'll treat you like one," he told her before turning and calling Dipsy. "Don't give her any food even if she pleads. Understand?"

"Dipsy understands, Master Draco," Dipsy replied with fear, his tiny body trembling and his big green eyes glancing at Luna every now and then.

"Good," Draco said. "Don't heal her wound too. She deserves to be in pain," he added before leaving the dungeon without glancing at Luna.

Luna breathes in relief when the sound of his footsteps is not heard anymore. She crawled to the far end of the room and hugged her knees, and just realizing that the Dispy hadn't left the dungeon. She smiled at Dipsy. "Why don't you go back to sleep, Dipsy?" She asked kindly as if nothing had happened.

Dipsy looked at her hesitantly. Dipsy really likes Miss Luna, Miss Luna doesn't treat Dipsy and Dipsy's friends badly, she is kind and gentle. Dipsy thinks Miss Luna is not deserves all of this. "Dipsy will bring a glass of water or tea for Miss Luna," Dipsy said softly.

"No, Dipsy, if Draco knows you'll be in trouble. I'll be all right; I've been through worse than this," Luna replied assuredly, although she didn't know if she would be all right. Her hand crawled into her neck where Greyback sank his claws.

Dipsy still looked hesitant, but he answered quietly. "All right Miss Luna, Dipsy will be back to sleep." And Dipsy disappeared in the blink of eye.

She pressed her back against the wall harder and closed her eyes. She doesn't regret having tried to escape. Everything is worth it. She even willing to bear the consequence.

* * *

In the upstairs, Draco is still in a very bad mood, his anger is still overwhelmed. He released his robe and boots roughly and threw them to the end of the room and caused a lamp on the night stand to fall. He sat on the loveseat holding his head tightly before he growled in frustration.

That bitch, he thought in disgust. How dare she make him look like an idiot in front of her father and Bellatrix? Now Bellatrix will think he's still Daddy's little son for good. It didn't take long to destroy his reputation in front of the aunt he despised.

"Great, just fucking great," he roared and cursed under his breath. He never thought that his obsession with Luna could make him trapped into madness like this, but he never regret it, not even a little.

She had put her foot outside the estate long enough and only Merlin knew what she knew. He only hopes that she doesn't know that Potter is alive.

He sat on the loveseat for a moment to calm himself, when he was sure he was calm enough, he stood up and walked over to the bed to lie down.

But his intention was lost when he saw blood spots on the sheets and carpet, it was Luna's blood. He wonders if she's okay or not, considering she's been hurt when he finds her. He stood staring at the blood spots that stained the sheets for quite a while. Should he go to the dungeon to check her condition? Suddenly he growled and closed his eyes. No, it's better not, it's just a slap, it will not hurt her too much, and he's sure her injury is not too serious. Besides, he doesn't want to be too soft on her.


	18. Unexpected Situation

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 18

Luna groaned softly as she moved her body. She has spent a few hours in the dungeon, and she can tell that it is dawn now, no window, but she knows it. She had spent a long time in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor to find out when it was day or morning, she was quite experienced.

She pulls her coat closer together around her body. Quietly, she was grateful that her dress and coat were thick enough that she didn't feel too cold. She took a breath and straightened her legs; she grimaced slightly as she heard a loud crack from her joints. She has bent her legs for too long.

Her fingers slowly made its way to her neck, touching her injured neck. The blood had dried, but she could still feel the pain as her finger made contact with the wound. She doesn't know how bad her injury is on her neck. She guessed it was pretty bad considering how much blood stains the collar of her dress.

Suddenly she stiffened as she heard footsteps, and she was sure it was Draco's footsteps. She pressed her back against the wall, staring at the wooden door carefully. She hopes that she's just imagine things. She doesn't want to deal with Draco in this condition, he is not stable.

The wooden door opens with a light squeak, a tall and slim figure appears, and wand in hand. Draco opened the cell door without expression on his face. He simply opened the cell door and grabbed her in his arms and cradled her bridal style.

Luna was too stunned to react, she just let Draco took her upstairs. When they arrived in their room, he placed her carefully in bed, as if she would crumble if he was too rough.

Carefully, he removed her coat and tossed it to the floor. His big hands cupped her face and watched her carefully with his cold grey eyes.

Luna didn't react under his gaze, it all happened too fast.

"I'm sorry," he murmured very quietly, she barely heard him. His thumb brushed the side of her mouth. He released her hands and went to the bathroom. The only thing she did was staring at his back.

A minute later he returned with a porcelain bowl and a soft towel. He sat down beside her, then dipped the towel in the bowl before he tilted her head for easier access to her neck. Slowly, he cleaned the dried blood on her neck.

She was amazed how his attitudes could change so quickly. It's like he has two personalities, the rough side and the soft side. And the thought slightly bothered her.

"You're not supposed to run away like that," he said softly, his eyes not leaving her neck.

Luna swallowed. "I'm sorry." She didn't know what she's sorry for, because hours ago she not sorry with what she had done.

"A lot of magical beast in the forest, you don't want to know what those beast can do to you," he said softly.

He spent long time thinking about her. She certainly has a good reason why she decided to run away. She is not happy with him; she may feel restrained with him. He didn't realize what he had done to her until he almost lost her.

He should treat her better and softer than before. He always thought that treating her a little rough would scare her, well, she was scared of him. But he was stupid not realizing that his rude behavior only encouraged her to run away. It never occurred to him that she would try to escape. And he believes this will not be the last attempt.

He cursed under his breath as he saw how bad her injury was. The damn wolf practically nearly tore her throat open. Wait until his father hears about this.

"I'm going to ask Dipsy to call Allium," he muttered softly as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"It's too early. Let Dipsy rest, he needs it," she replied as she watched him.

Draco shifted his gaze to her. "I will draw a bath for you."

Luna swallowed. She always felt the butterflies on her stomach every time he showed his soft side, and she always felt the heat crept up to her cheeks. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

Draco returns her sweet smile with passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

The next day, Luna finds herself in drawing room with Narcissa after lunch. She had listened to a long lecture from Narcissa about her rebellious behavior. She tells her that she is a fool trying to throw away what she has gotten without bothering to try. But she didn't try to argue with Narcissa, it was no use.

She bowed her head and looked down at her hands on her lap. Narcissa invites Madam Malkin to discuss about her wedding dress, and they don't bother to get her involved. So she just watches and listens.

"The high neck will make her look elegant and classy. Her wedding dress will be a trend-center," Madam Malkin said while showing the example of laces on Narcissa.

Narcissa tilted her head as she watched the laces carefully. "Doesn't it look old fashioned?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Malfoy. Believe me, the wedding dress with high neck didn't look old-fashioned, the design will be different with a design from 50 years ago. The nigh neck wedding dress not only looks elegant and classy, but also traditional and sexy," said Madam Malkin while grabbing _Witch Bride_ magazine and showed the collection of wedding dresses with high neck and long sleeves.

Narcissa's eyes shone as she watched every dress in a magazine. "Oh, this is perfect for the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Look at the lace on the back and sleeves on the dress, aren't they beautiful, Luna?" Narcissa said happily as she handed the magazine to Luna

Luna's eyes immediately moved on to the picture on the magazine. The dress does look beautiful; it's definitely the kind of dress that princesses wear. "They're beautiful," she murmured.

"It settles then, Mrs. Malfoy?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Sure, Madam Malkin. But I hope the dress finishes immediately," Narcissa said graciously.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy," Madam Malkin confirmed, gathering her stuff from the table. "Her dress will be finished in the blink of an eye."

"Sure, I hope you will not let the Malfoy down," Narcissa said.

Madam Malkin just smiled at Narcissa, then turned to Luna. "I'll see you soon Miss Lovegood," she said politely as she walked away.

When Madam Malkin had left the drawing room, Narcissa turned to Luna and watched her. Her eyes stared blankly out the window and her mouth opened slightly. This poor girl is slowly losing herself. But she can't do anything to help her.

"Luna, dear, are you all right?"

Luna jumped a little at Narcissa's voice. She forgot her presence. "Yes," she replied, though she didn't know what Narcissa was asking.

Narcissa shook her head slowly. She's obviously not all right. "What about your injuries?" She turned her attention. Her bright eyes studied her neck wrapped in bandages.

Luna's hand crept up into her neck as she touched the bandage around her neck. "That's getting better," she replied.

"Did you get stitches?" Narcissa's tone showed concern.

Luna nodded. "Only two stitches, not bad at all."

"Did Allium say it would leave a scar?" Narcissa asked. She certainly didn't fancy seeing a scar on her daughters-in-law's neck, let alone on her wedding.

"In three days Allium will send a potion. He said it would speed healing and eliminate the scar," Luna told her.

"Thank Merlin," Narcissa muttered. "In a few minutes people from the bakery will come, but I have to go to the Gringotts to take care of something."

"It's all right, I can handle it," Luna said.

"Oh, no, darling, you will not handle this alone. Someone will help you. She should be here soon," Narcissa said.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy."

The familiar voice made Luna turn her head. Honestly, she wasn't surprised to find her here. But she was surprised that she was willing to help her. As long as she remembers, she likes Draco. And she was always determined that Draco would end up with her. She wonders how she felt after knowing that she will never end up with Draco.

"About time, I thought you weren't coming, Pansy," Narcissa said, hugging Pansy lightly.

"I promise that I will come to help, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy said with a smile.

"I'm assuming you already know each other," Narcissa said, glancing at Luna and Pansy in turn.

"Of course, we are schoolmates," Pansy replied happily. "Aren't we, Luna?"

Luna doesn't answer just forcing a small smile.

"Glad to hear that. I'll go now if you don't mind. "

"Of course not, me and Luna will handle everything," Pansy said.

Narcissa smile at Pansy satisfied before turned her attention to Luna. "Taka care," Narcissa whispered to Luna lovingly while hugging her, Luna return the hug willingly.

After Narcissa left the drawing room, Pansy took a seat beside her and grabbed the _Witch Bride_ magazine left behind. She ignored her completely. Not that she expected her to behave civil to her. She just knows that she will ignore her or she is filling the ammunition to humiliate her.

They sat in a tense silence for a moment. While Pansy chose to turn every page of the magazine, Luna chose to look out the window as usual. They were in silence for a long time until she heard Pansy snort.

"I don't even think these beautiful dresses would suit a blood-traitor," she said in disgust and didn't take her eyes off the magazine.

 _I knew it,_ Luna thought.

But Luna doesn't feel offended or disturbed by her insults. She simply never cares.

"I don't know what Draco sees in you. You're not even pretty, you tend to be average. You may be intelligent, but it's not worthy enough to make you a Malfoy," she sneered as she flipping through the magazine roughly.

Once again Luna ignored her. If she really hates her why she bothered to come here, let alone help her with her wedding. It's just cakes; she can take care of it by herself.

"Don't you dare think I'm here to help you," Pansy said in disgust as she threw the magazine back to the table, turning her face on Luna. "I'm here to put you in your place."

Luna glances at her, she's definitely angry at her. She can tell from her eyes that full of hatred and rage. "Tell me what you want, it will not change anything," she finally said.

Pansy smirked smugly. "I heard you tried to run away," she laughed humorlessly."Fucking rebel," she muttered.

Luna shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"How do I give you what you want?" Pansy says, this time she sounds serious and almost sounds genuine, almost. "I will set you free. Go as far as possible, never come back, I will help you."

Luna raises her eyebrows, totally stunned. Of course she wants to help her, she wants Draco for herself. Honestly, the offer sounds very tempting. She can run out of the country and Pansy takes the blame. But unfortunately she is not that cruel. In addition, she didn't want to fail for a second time. Her hunch says Draco will find her easily. And only Merlin knows what will happen to her if she tries to escape again.

"It sounds very tempting," Luna said, "but I'll pass, I don't think Draco would like that very much."

Pansy scowled darkly at her. "I want you to get lost!" Out of the blue, she yells at her like a maniac. She rose and looked at her full of hatred. "Draco made the biggest mistake of his life. Immediately he will realize what he will do, and once he realizes he will embarrass you. Draco Malfoy will never marry garbage like you! Draco supposed to be marrying someone like, someone equal to his level!"

Luna stared at her dumbfounded. "I don't know what your problem is, but you definitely need help," Luna said worriedly. She didn't look like she's used to, especially her eyes.

"I don't need any help, it's you who need help with your crazy thoughts, you slut," Pansy spat at her. "I was there for him for years; I did anything to make him to see me. But what happened? An ugly girl with crazy thought takes everything what supposed to be mine. Mine!"

Suddenly Pansy grabs her shoulder and shakes her as if she is a rag doll, then she's screaming nonsense at her. Luna did nothing; she was too shocked to react. But she let go of her grips and stared at her with a terrifying gaze.

"I know what I have to do. If you refuse to cooperate, then I'll do this alone," she said quietly with an evil smile.

"What are you doing?" Luna asks as she whipped her head side to side. She laughed as the spotted a knife lying between the fruits on the basket.

"Using magic is too easy," she said, grabbing the silver knife and gripping it tightly. "It will make you learn not to take what is not yours!" She yelled before swinging the knife right to her stomach. But Luna reacted quickly, she managed to dodge.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" Luna said full of horror. She doesn't know what happened to her all this time. Maybe war has ruined her soul.

"I did what I was supposed to do," she snarled before moving fast toward her and swinging the knife once again, but Luna able to dodge, only scratching her arm.

"You don't have to do this," Luna said as she walked backward slowly. She hoped the noise made by Pansy could be heard by Dipsy. There is no one at the estate other than the house elves. She can't fight her with her bare hands.

Suddenly, she lost her balance because of her uncomfortable shoes, then she fell.

Pansy smirked; she grasped the knife with both hands as she lifted it just above her head. "Goodbye, Lovegood. Have a nice dream." The last thing Luna sees is the knife that moves faster that firebolt.


	19. Take the Matter into His Hands

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _ **Disclaimer** – I own nothing, except the plot!_

 _ **A/N** – I know I haven't updated this story for a long time. I just bought a lot of novels and spent my time reading and I forgot that I have a responsibility to continue this story, and not mention I just play Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, I'm hooked by the way ;(_

* * *

Chapter 19

Luna doesn't know how long she closes her eyes, waiting for the knife to stab her on the stomach or other parts of her body. She hopes it's all over quickly. She hates feeling this way. She waited. Either the time went slowly with a sudden or maybe someone came to rescue her because she heard Pansy gasp and it seems she flew across the room and landed roughly. She opened his eyes abruptly.

She stared at Pansy's body a few feet away from her. She was lying helpless or maybe she was unconscious. She whipped her head side to side to look for the knife; thankfully the knife has been out of reach Pansy's reach.

She turned her head to find out who had saved her. She showered with gratitude to find Dipsy standing in the doorway with an unreadable face, whether he was angry or worried, maybe both.

"Missy Luna," Dipsy squeaked and ran towards her. Dipsy kneels beside her. "Miss Luna is all right?"

Luna smiled at him. Moments ago she wasn't all right, but now she is. "I'm fine, Dipsy. Thank you for coming and saving me," Luna said gratefully. She didn't know what would happen if Dipsy was a second late.

Dipsy looked at her with wide eyes. Dipsy thought that Miss Luna was a good person to thank him when protecting her was his duty and the other house elves.

"How do you know I'm in danger?" Luna asked as she got up and straightened her skirt.

"Dipsy feels it. Dipsy felt something evil at the sight of her," Dipsy said. "Dipsy despite the evil woman," Dipsy said with a frown as he turned toward Pansy's helpless body. "Lola is calling Master Draco."

As she was about to open her mouth she heard a loud footstep. In an instant Draco stormed into the drawing room. He stared at Pansy for a moment before stepping toward her with long strides and grabbing her in his arms. He hugged her so tightly that it surprised her that her lungs were still able to work. And for the first time, she was relieved that Draco was here, she was relieved that she was in Draco's arms. Because deep down, she knows as long as Draco is around her, she will be safe.

"I was so scared." She didn't realize what she was saying; those words slip out smoothly without her bothering to think.

"I'm here, you're safe now," Draco whispered. Draco was sure, he never felt this worry in his life. It's like his life is threatened when Lola comes to his office in Ministry and breaks the news to him. He pulled away and looked at her from head to toe. She's fine, no injuries. "Come back to the bedchamber. I'll take care of this."

She paused for a moment and asked, "What are you going to do to her?"

"She'll get what she deserves," Draco said coldly, staring at Pansy who still hadn't shown any sign that he would be conscious. "Please, escort Miss Luna back to the room," Draco ordered Dipsy.

"Yes, Master Draco," Dipsy said, extending his hand to Luna. Luna grabs it and looks at Draco for a moment before leaving with Dipsy.

 _Oh, poor Pansy_ , she thought as she walked away.

When Luna left the drawing room, he called Lola and asked her to call Auror. He's more than happy to punish this bitch by himself here. But he knows Luna will not like it.

As he waits for the Auror to come, Pansy began to move, her eyes open slowly, she growled loudly. She stopped dead on her tracks when spotted Draco. She looked at him with fear, she couldn't even move, she was petrified under his cold stare.

"Nice slumber?" Draco said coldly. "I believe that you have a good reason why you can pass through the security of this house and attack my fiancée? I'm willing to hear your defense before the Auror comes."

Pansy gasped. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "Draco ... I ... I ..." She kept repeating it until Draco lost his patient.

"Answer me! For Fuck's sake!" He roared. His face turns scarlet in attempt to hold back his anger. "You're lucky that Luna doesn't want violence in this house. Otherwise I'm more than happy to finish you off. "

"So you're going to kill me for that whore?" Pansy screaming hysterically, tears recalled in her eyes.

Wrong move!

Draco has lost control. He grabbed his wand behind his robe and pointed to her. " _Crucio!"_

Pansy screamed in agony as she clenched her fists. She wriggled on the floor, yelling for mercy. But Draco refused to listen. No one is allowed to insult Luna, no one!

He only stopped when Lola announced to him that the Auror had arrived.

"This is just the beginning. I'll deal with you at Auror office," Draco spat angrily as he put his wand back behind his robe. "You will not get away this time."

Within a minute the Auror entered the drawing room, Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint. "Do you need us Malfoy?" Flint said.

"Yeah, take that her," Draco said in frustration.

"Pansy?" Theodore muttered in disbelief as he stared at his former house mate. "What happened?"

"Attempted murder," said Draco. "I don't know how she got through the security, but according to my house elf, my mother let her."

"She's been fussing about you," Flint said as he handcuffed Pansy's wrist. "I assumed she was losing herself."

"Like I care," Draco murmured. "I assumed it was a knife she would use to kill. You can take it as evidence," he said eyeing the silver knife under the coffee table.

Flint levitate the knife carefully, he put the silver knife into a plastic wrap and handed it to Nott.

"Who is she trying to kill? Luna?"Ask Theodore as he reached for the plastic wrap. Draco nodded in reply. "We'll need her testimony and your house elves, and maybe your mother if she's willing."

"Sure, we'll be there in an hour or two. I have to make sure Luna is fine," Draco said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright then, we'll take her to the Auror office for now," Flint said, carrying Pansy's body on his shoulder.

"Save her for me," Draco said darkly.

"But ..."

"Just do what I say," Draco snapped.

"All right," Flint said in defeat. Then both Auror left his estate.

When he was convinced that the two Auror's gone, he headed upstairs at rapid pace. He had worried her. He believes that the house elves will protect Luna. But still, knowing she was almost killed even though she's under his protection made him very angry, especially to his mother. How could she let a psycho get into his house? He must definitely have to talk about this to his mother.

He jerked the doorknob roughly and pushed the door open with an unnecessary force. Luna looked up and stared at him with wide eyes from where she sat. He approached her with long strides and kneeled in front of her, he grabbed both of her hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently and kissed her knuckles.

Luna looked at him with wide, round eyes before answering. "Yes. Dipsy comes before Pansy can hurt me."

And Draco thought he should give the house elves some prizes for not letting him down. "It's a relief then." He pressed her palm against his cheek, glad to feel her warmth against his cheek.

"I heard screams," Luna said hesitantly. Even without having to ask, she knows what's going on, but she just needs confirmation.

"Don't worry about her, the Auror has come and brought her," he said as he lifted up his eyes to her face.

"I feel bad for her," she muttered quietly, Draco barely hears her.

"She deserves it," Draco spat angrily. He got up and sat down beside her. "The house elves said that my mother let her in."

Luna nodded. "She said I needed some company."

"What on earth is she thinking?" Draco muttered under his breath. Of all the people she should know how dangerous Pansy when it concerns him.

Luna doesn't respond, she can see clearly how angry Draco is now. The way he clenched his jaw is enough to tell her that his anger is still linger.

"We have to go to the Auror office to give testimony. But if you're tired we don't have to go," Draco said as he grabbed strand of her hair and wrapped it around his finger.

"That's fine, I'm leaving," Luna said.

"We'd better leave now, then. The faster, the better," Draco said as he rose from the love seat to the walk-in-closet to pick up a coat for her.

* * *

When they reached the Auror office, Luna explained every detail of the incident that happened to her, while Auror noted some important things from her testimony on a parchment. But there was something that bothered her a little while giving testimony, the sound of a woman's scream-which she knew it must have been Pansy-echoing. Several times she would glance at Draco, it turns out Pansy's screams are more bothering him than her.

"Give the bitch some potions. She can make everyone in this room deaf," Draco said to a passing Auror. The Auror just nodded and entered a room and came out with a small vial.

"She's got some serious issues," says Nott, who's been escorting them.

"I'm not even surprised," Draco answered nonchalantly.

"She keeps asking for you," Nott said. "She probably knows you're here, maybe that's why she's shouting for attention."

"Tell her I'll see her when it's done," Draco said, smirking faintly.

Luna who listened to their conversation halfheartedly swallowed uncomfortably.

"What are you going to do to her?" Nott asked.

"I don't know. But whatever I do her will not have any effect to you or anyone else," Draco replied casually. He has compiled a horrific scenario for her punishment.

An hour passed, she gave testimony in detail and slowly, she didn't want to make any mistakes and make her look like a manipulative witch. The Auror also took some of her memory during the incident. Draco waits patiently, holding her hand and placing their intertwined fingers on his lap as long as she gives testimony. He looks very tense, he keeps clenching his jaw, Luna knows he's holding back his anger.

"Thank you for your testimony, Miss Lovegood. Don't worry, Miss Parkinson will get what she deserves," said the Auror after she has finished.

"More than she deserves." She heard Draco murmuring coldly.

The Auror officer just nodded and looked tense. And Luna thought it wasn't a good sign.

"Draco, Luna."

Luna jerked her head at the sound of a feminine voice. She spotted Narcissa Malfoy, looking very worried.

"I came here soon after hearing what happened," Narcissa said in concern. Her fingers played with her pearl necklace awkwardly, the habits she had since her childhood when she was anxious, worried, or afraid.

"Good thing you're here, mother" Draco said dryly.

Then she lowered her hand, she squeezed he fingers instead. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't expect-"

"You're out of people should expect this to happen," Draco hissed dangerously, trying to hold his anger. "You practically invite a predator into my house, and leave her with my fiancée."

"She looks very genuine when she says she want to help," Narcissa said stammered. She knew it was her fault.

"What will you do when she slits Luna's throat?" Draco demanded roughly, but still able to keep his voice low. He muttered something under his breath and massaging the bridge of his nose. "We'll talk about this at home, mother."

"Yes, yes, of course." Narcissa nodded and looked at Luna with regretful eyes.

Luna gave her a soft smile. She didn't blame Narcissa. She believes, everything happens for a reason.

"They have some questions for you," Draco said, sounding very frustrating. "We will see you later, mother."

Clutching her hand tightly, Draco took her out of the Auror office. As they make their way out, Luna glances at Draco several times, wondering what's on his mind.

"Draco, are you all right?" Luna asked gently as she made sure no one was around.

Draco looked down at her for a moment before answering. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

She doesn't respond, but she knows Draco is not completely honest.

"What will happen to her-Pansy I mean?"

"You'll know when I'm done with her. I'll give you the details."

Luna doesn't like the tone he uses to her; it's not a good sign, really not good.

"I know what you're thinking, but it will not have any effect on me. She has to know who she is dealing with; others can learn not to try against me."

Though he's referring 'the other' but Luna feels that he meant is her, considering how her rebellious behavior lately. She didn't think an accident could make a lot of people in trouble.


	20. The-Boy-Who-Lived is Back!

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 20

In the morning when they had breakfast, the house elf placed the _Daily Prophet_ on the table as usual. And as usual, Luna expected Draco to read the _Daily Prophet_ before placing toasts on his plate. But this morning was different, he wasn't at all interested in the newspaper, he just smeared jam on his toast without glancing to the newspaper.

And as if he realized she was watching him, he said simply, "Read it if you want."

Luna didn't react anything for a while, until finally her hand moved on its own to reach the newspaper. Since she was brought here, Draco doesn't allow him to read the _Daily Prophet_ , he only provides the _Witch Weekly_ or other magazines.

When she unfolded the newspaper, she read the headline **'Miss Pansy Parkinson was thrown into Azkaban in critical condition'.**

Critical? Luna though. What Draco has done to her? Granted, he went out after they returned from the Auror office, but he only left for a while, even he left less than 20 minutes. What did he do for 20 minutes?

"Draco," she called hesitantly. "I-"

"That's not my doing," Draco replied without bothering to hear her question. "Aunt Bellatrix did it, and you know how she is."

"Did you ask her?" Luna asked.

"No, she just suggested herself," he responded. "I don't expect her to go too far. But what done was done. "

"Oh,"

Draco turned his head toward her. "Just oh?"

Luna opened and closed her mouth. What should she say? She doesn't like that Draco let Bellatrix take over, Bellatrix is mad, she likes to torture people, especially a girl. She remembers how she laughs as she bleeds and dying, it's like entertainment for her. She swallowed uncomfortably as the memories flashed through her head.

"I'm just glad it's not you," she said, instead.

Draco just smirked before biting his toast. He has lied to her, aunt Bella doesn't propose to doing the job, he just asks her to do the dirty work. At first he's more than happy to do it himself, but after he thinks again, better ask his aunt to do it so he remains the good guy in Luna's eyes.

He also lies not expecting aunt Bella to go that far, actually he's expecting more. But who knows the damage is worse than the _Daily Prophet_ wrote. Aunt Bella never disappoints him.

"What are you going to do today?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

Luna looked up at him. "I'll discuss about the pastry. I suppose your mother-"

"No," he said abruptly. "My mother will not come to help you from now on. If you need help you can discuss with me. "

"Your mother has helped me with the wedding preparations," Luna said. She will get lost without Narcissa; sure she doesn't want to get married under such pressure. But she doesn't want the wedding to be a disaster-she doesn't know what pure-blood societies like—not that she care though.

"Well, she will not be from now on. I'm sure you can take care of everything by yourself," he said, reaching for his napkin and tapping it lightly to his mouth."I will go now. I'll be home before dinner," he said, simply, then kissed her head lightly and left her.

Luna just watched him go without bothering to protest. What's the point of protesting? He will not listen. She stared at her plate for a moment; she didn't know what to do. It may be that people from bakery will suggest something worthy, it's impossible to them to offer anything unusual.

A few hours later, people from the bakery had arrived and brought some catalogs and some pastry samples. As she had expected, everything looks decent and nothing unusual like melon cake.

"This is our best, it has been a favorite for years," Madam Manushi said as she handed her a small plate of cake. The cake look familiar, she thought.

She grabs the plate, takes the cake and brings it to her mouth, she chews and frowns-cinnamon, this is cinnamon cake, and she hates cinnamon. "This is cinnamon," she said with an unpleasant expression, she grabbed her tea cup and drank it without a second thought.

"Y-yes, it's cinnamon sponge cake," Madam Manushi said with stammered and anxious.

"I don't like cinnamon," Luna said, pouring more tea on her empty cup.

"Forgive me, Miss Lovegood, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, you don't know. But I'll take that, Draco loves it," she said with a small smile. She has been living with Draco long enough to know what he likes and what he doesn't like. Draco loves cinnamon and hates ginger, he prefers honey to his tea rather than sugar, he always leaves peas on his plate, he hates summer because it makes him sweat, he prefers autumn or spring. And she just realized that she knows a lot about him. Like it or not, Draco has become a part of her life.

* * *

The sound of his shiny shoes clicking on the marble floor echoed in the dark hall at Malfoy Manor. His steady pace distracted the older Malfoy who was sitting by the fireplace, reading the _Daily Prophet_ , while his wife sit in the leather couch opposite him, he lowered his newspaper and looked at his son.

"I'm assuming you came here to talk about your mother," Lucius said as he put the newspaper aside.

"Good morning, father, mother," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Draco, how's Luna?" Narcissa asked as she placed her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Safe, healthy, without bruise," Draco replied coldly.

Narcissa looked down guiltily. She should have known that Pansy's purpose wasn't genuine at all.

"Luna is discussing about pastry with Madam Manushi, I suspect it's the last thing to do," Draco said dryly. "Where's aunt Bella?" Draco asks as he takes a seat near Narcissa.

"Out, she looks too happy after you ask her for help," Lucius said, shaking his head in disbelief. "She even skipping around. Can you believe that?"

Draco smirked. "Good for her."

"Did Luna know that you asked Bella for help?" Narcissa asks, she knows Luna disagrees with what Draco does, but nothing can stop her son if he wants something.

"Of course she knows, I even let her read the news by herself," Draco replied.

"And how did she react?" Lucius asked, raise an eyebrow.

"Surprise, relieved, maybe both." Draco lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Even if she doesn't like it she will not react to anything."

"You should be more honest with her," Narcissa told her son. Luna is a kind girl; she doesn't want Draco to break Luna's heart.

Draco sighed heavily. "I'm always honest with her, mother, I just hide what she doesn't deserve to know, but so far she knows everything."

Not all, thought Draco smugly. His parents don't need to know everything too.

Narcissa nodded, relieved after hearing from Draco. Luna deserves to know everything. After what she has gone through, at least she deserves to know the truth. "I'll visit her tomorrow."

"No need. For now you shouldn't visit her. She doesn't need more trouble, neither does me. I trust you once, but you fail at your job," Draco said nonchalantly.

Narcissa paused, unsure how to respond.

"You can't blame your mother," Lucius said. "I'm sure Miss Parkinson will find her way without your mother."

Draco growled lightly. He hates when his father is right. "But mother made her find her way easier," he argued.

"No need to discuss this again, it has happened. And I apologize for my negligence," Narcissa said.

"You shouldn't trust anyone, mother, even those you love the most," Draco said simply.

* * *

After returning from the Ministry, Draco searches Luna and finds her in the library. She wasn't aware of his presence. She was busy with the book in her hands, her eyes reading every word carefully, her posture relaxed; she was in her own world. And for the first time Draco realizes that he can watch her all day without doing anything. No need for physical contact, her presence has made him feel more alive. And soon she will be his completely; no one can take her from him again, not even the Chosen One.

He cleared his throat softly, making her lowering the book, she smiled at him.

"Oh, how long are you standing there?" She asked as she put the book away.

"A minute or so," he said as he approached her. "How was your day?" He placed strands hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek.

"I had a pretty good time," she replied with a gentle smile.

"So there's no problem with the pastry then?"

She shook her head. "But I don't know what the pure-blood society likes."

Draco snorted. "Who cares what they like. The most important thing is what you like."

"Oh, and I asked them to make cinnamon sponge cake. It's your favorite, isn't it?"

Draco stared at her after hearing what she was saying. He doesn't like any kind of cake, but cinnamon sponge cake is the exception, he can eat a lot of them. Only his mother and father knew about it, he wondered how she knew. Does she care about him so she notices little things about him?

"How can you tell? I never remembered I told you? Is that my mother?"

She shook her head. "I know it myself. I saw you once eating cinnamon sponge cake and it seems you can't stop. So I'm guessing it's your favorite. Am I right?"

Draco just stared at her, then he cupped her face and brought her lips to his. When their lips met he kissed her roughly and passionately. He pressed his tongue between her lips and demanded to enter; once she opened her mouth he explored her mouth greedily, tasting her. She tasted like orange, sweet and fresh. He can get drunk just by kissing her like this.

He pulls away as his lungs are rebelling for air. He pressed his forehead against her and stared at her flushed face, her lips swelled by his rough kiss. "Thank you," he whispered.

Luna wonders what he's thank for. But she couldn't find her voice with his face just a few inches from her face and his hot breath brushing against her face. She was shocked by his sudden movement earlier, but she kissed him back, willingly. She suspects she's starting to care for him, which makes her restless because she doesn't want to care about him.

* * *

Days Later...

Harry knows he has to take action now. He has been hiding for... well; he doesn't know how long, but long enough to make him feel frustrated. He has been hiding at Grimmauld Place since the Auror and the Death Eaters are looking for him all over the Wizarding World. He didn't even come out of the forest for a few days because the Aurors surrounded every corner of the forest while the Death Eaters looked for him all over the forest. It takes a while to make it out of the forest even with his invisible cloak.

As long as he was hiding in Grimmauld Place he had planned to free his friends who were still in the Ministry. He has a Polyjuice potion, but he doesn't know if it works or not, he needs luck. He inserted the tiny vial into his pocket and hid behind the invisible cloak. He's apparating to the Wizarding World and sneaks into the Ministry easily. Strangely in the ministry there was almost no one, just a few staff and two Aurors on guard. What had he missed? Harry wondered.

He followed a staff that led to the elevator, and luckily there was no one in the elevator other than him and the staff. Harry takes his wand and cursed the Ministry staff and he loses consciousness. As the elevator stopped he dragged the unconscious body onto a cupboard. Harry took some of his hair and mixed it with Polyjuice, then he drank the Polyjuice. In an instant his appearance changed, he also wore the Ministry staff clothes.

As he made his way into the jail in the Ministry, several people greeted him and Harry just nodded. So far his plan went well. Arriving at the jail he found many familiar faces wearing ragged clothes with sad facial expressions on their faces and a very dreadful appearance. He couldn't imagine how those had been thrown into Azkaban.

He walked slowly until he found the familiar face of Neville's. He sits at the end of the room hugging his knees and staring ahead blankly, he is alone in the cell.

"Neville," Harry whispered, but Neville didn't even blink. "Neville." He tried harder. Neville jerked his head at him and narrowed his eyes. "Neville it's me."

"Harry?" Neville stood up suddenly. "Harry is that you?"

Harry put his index finger on his lips. "Don't be too loud."

"I thought you were dead," Neville said, whispering.

"Rubbish," Harry replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Save you."

"But-"

"There are only a few people in Ministry, that's weird, but good," said Harry, reaching for his wand and unlocking it after trying many times. "Just as I thought, _Alohomora_ is too easy."

Neville grinned. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I'll help the others."

"But they'll find out if you free them," he said

Harry fell silent, Neville has a point. How will he bring them unnoticed while his time is very limited? If he took all them with him, some of them will be arrested again and might get worse punishment.

"I'll take them to the Grimmauld Place; they can hide there for a while. Grimmauld Place is the right place, they have enough food," said Harry. That seems to be a good idea. In addition he will convince others to return to England.

"If you think that's the best I agree," Neville responded.

"You have to help me,"

Neville and Harry evacuate everyone quickly and cautiously. They have to go back and forth from Ministry to the Grimmauld Place with Harry's invisible cloak. The fact that there are only a few people in the Ministry really helps; whatever happens, their absence provides an advantage for Harry. They make his job easier.

"Let's go, Neville," Harry whispered breathlessly. People started gathering in the cupboard where he left the Ministry staff unconscious body.

"It's Harry Potter, I swear. Harry Potter here," cried a man, the crowd began muttering to each other, Harry and Neville quickening their pace. They were able to make it on time before the alarm went off.


	21. Not Cinderella

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 _ **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing, except the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 21

It's almost February, that means that her birthday will come soon, her 20th birthday. She will celebrate without anyone. She never had a big party, just a small party—her father and her, that's enough for her. She might visit her parents on her birthday, if only Draco allowed her, considering he was no longer her protector, but her soon-to-be husband.

She lifted up her eyes, glanced at the clock on the wall. Her wedding ceremony will start at least in 15 minutes, in 15 minutes she will become a Malfoy, become part of the proudest The Dark Lord's followers. If she can choose, she won't choose this of course. She is against The Dark Lord, and she will always be.

She gasped in surprise when the door opened suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" Daphne Greengrass said. Luna is quite surprised to see her presence as her bride maid. She came and helped her put in her dress and her veil. They don't speak much, of course, only a few words like 'is it too tight?' Or 'is it too loose'. She didn't expect pleasant conversations like the bride and her maid usually talked about. Her presence is only for formality, she is not stupid.

"That's fine," Luna replied.

"I brought your bouquet." Daphne handed her pink garden roses bouquet.

"This is beautiful," he muttered.

"Draco says it's your favorite," Daphne said unnecessary.

Luna nodded lightly while stroking the petal with her thumb and index finger. A few days before the wedding Draco asked about her favorite flower.

"I'll leave you then, Mr. Malfoy will come soon to escort you to the altar," she said.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Daphne just smiled and left her. A soft click on the door indicates she has been alone. She got up and approached a standing mirror, she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked as elegant as beautiful as princess in the fairy tales books she always read when she was a child. She looks like Cinderella, maybe? The difference is she doesn't marry the Prince Charming and she doesn't have a happy end like Cinderella.

She closed her eyes and almost laughed bitterly, of course she wasn't Cinderella and she wouldn't have a happy ending, she didn't live in a fairy tale where pumpkin and mice turned into beautiful carriage and white horses, and she also didn't have a Fairy God-Mother. The idea!

"You will be the perfect Malfoy."

Luna gasped when she heard someone talking, she turned her head and found the older Malfoy standing in the doorway, still seen intimating from the last time she met him.

Luna didn't say anything to him because she didn't know what to say. She just throws the veil to cover her face.

"This won't be long," he said, linking his arm with hers. "Draco looks very excited about his marriage."

"I'm sure he is," she muttered as she walked slowly. The tail of her dress is quite long; she ensures that her dress is not stuck.

"I know you are against The Dark Lord. But remember, you're part of us from now on, so don't do something embarrassing," he told her, the tone he used was threatening, but Luna chose to ignore him.

A slow music starts playing as she set her foot on the floor studded with red rose petals. The invitees stood and looked at her. One thing that stands out the most is that they all wear black, except Narcissa. And she felt she was being dragged to the grave and they came to watch. Her eyes moved to Bellatrix who was sitting beside her sister. Luna thought she would curse her with killing curse before she could reach Draco.

Draco smirked as his bride entered the altar. She looks magnificent with traditional wedding dress. Laces decorated her arms, chest to neck, and maybe her back too. Covered yet exposed. She is the perfect picture for a pure-blooded bride.

His eyes dropped into her throat, she no longer wore his ancestral necklace. He made a new necklace with blue sapphire. The design looks simple—so she can wear it every day without having to feel that it's too much—but the sapphire far away from simple since he got the sapphire for Kashmir, it's so beautiful that people know it's the cost a fortune to make it.

The veil that covered her face didn't make Draco miss the look on her face. She doesn't look happy. She doesn't blush like the brides supposed to be. She looks like she's under pressure. But unfortunately, Draco no longer cared about what she felt. He no longer cared after she dumped him and chose Potter instead of him. Now it's only about him and him alone.

His father gave up Luna's hand to him and he grabbed it, he gave her a triumphant smirk before kissing the back of her hand lightly.

Immediately, the ceremony began, the priest said what he had to say. The vows aren't necessary, he knows she will not betray her husband, she is too naïve for that. Once she becomes his wife she will remain by his side no matter if Merlin appears with Potter in his pocket with Weasley and Granger trailing behind.

"May the blessings of life, the joy of love, the peace of truth, and the wisdom and strength of spirit, be your constant companion, now and always, as husband and wife. You may seal this union with a kiss," the priest said.

Draco grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her closer and pushed her veil off before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Finally," he muttered to her softly.

They were waltzing on the dance floor while the invitation watching in amazement. They have changed clothes; she is now wearing a white dress that show more skin and modern, while he replaces his black tux to green tux with black vest. He looked into her eyes while they danced, but she broke eye contact. And Draco thinks he must give more lessons about what his wife must do and don't.

After they finished dancing he took her around the ball room to say hello to some of the invitations, especially The Dark Lord.

"My Lord." Draco nodded politely as he greeted his Master. The Dark Lord or Tom Riddle looked masculine in a black suit, with this appearance no one would believe that he was more than half a century old.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Mr. Malfoy," Tom Riddle said with his evil smile. His black eyes turned to Luna. "You look extremely... enchanting Mrs. Malfoy. I envy you, Draco."

Draco felt Luna clutching his arm tightly, practically dug her nails into his skin. His other hand holds her hand and strokes it lightly.

"Thank you very much, My Lord," he said proudly.

"I suspect your wife isn't very talkative, isn't she?" Tom said, still refusing to take off his eyes.

"She is still unfamiliar with her new life, My Lord," Draco answered, staring at Luna.

"I understand, staying with Potter will definitely make your life miserable. I heard, they found her in the middle of the forest, shame," Tom sneered. "If you don't mind Draco, I'll go home early. I left my sweet Nagini alone."

"Yes, My Lord," Draco said before his Master left them. "I wish you were kinder to our Lord if he spoke to you."

She looked up and stared at him disapprovingly. "How can I be kind to the man who killed everyone I love?" She demanded, her tone sounded harsh.

Draco clenched his jaw, looking around. "Look, I don't want to hear your nonsense about our Lord. This is the last time you give him cold shoulders. If you don't obey me, you will regret it. Understood?" He hissed harshly. She refused to answer and looked at him, challenging. "Do you understand? Answer me. Don't make me throw you in the dungeon again tonight," he threatened, holding her wrist tightly.

"Yes, I understand," she said softly, holding back from grimacing.

His expression changed, he smirked. "Good girl," he muttered and kissed her temple while his hand moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Do you like your new necklace?" He asked hoarsely in her ear.

Luna shivered as his breath brush against her earlobe. "Yes, this is very beautiful," she replied nervously. She did like the necklace; she preferred this to the previous necklace.

"I made it for you," he told her. "From now on I will make jewelries for you instead of buying it, but you can buy if I want."

She lifted up her eyes; she knew how he didn't like it when she didn't look at him in the eye as they spoke. "How sweet of you." She offered her a smile.

"You prefer diamonds or pearls?" He asked, nuzzled his nose at the curve of her neck.

"Diamonds, but pearls pretty too," she replied.

"Never mind, I will give you every precious gem," he said hoarsely, he pressed his lips against her temple and down to her cheek. When his lips make its way to hers, someone disturbs them.

"I'm sorry to disturb," a familiar voice said.

"You better be," Draco growled as he pulled away from his wife's face. "What, Zabini?" He asked curtly.

"There's something important I have to tell you," Blaise said.

"What's more important than-"

"This is very important, urgent even," Blaise cut him off in hurry.

Draco glanced at his wife who was curious about what Zabini wanted to say. "All right," he muttered softly. "Nott can you take my wife to my mother," Draco asked Theodore who accidentally passed.

"Sure," Nott said.

"Meet us upstairs if you have finished," Zabini said.

"I'll leave for a moment, I won't be long," Draco whispered.

Luna just nodded and let Nott escort her to Narcissa. But before they reach Narcissa, she excuses herself from her friends and approaches her.

"Thank you, Theo," Luna said.

Theodore looks surprised when Luna calls him casually. "You're welcome, Mrs. Malfoy," he managed to say without choking.

"Call me Luna,"

"Then excuse me, Luna," he said and nodded politely to her and Narcissa.

"Where is Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"He went with Blaise,"

Narcissa shook her head in disbelief. "How could he?" She muttered.

"Blaise said something happened and it was urgent,"

"What is happening so he leaves his wife," Narcissa muttered in disbelief.

Suddenly, Luna looked down nervously and played with her diamond bracelet when a servant came and offered her a glass of champagne. Luna recognized her, a Hufflepuff, a year older than her, Susan Bones. She looks very thin, and she looks dreadful. She hopes she can do something to make her feel better. She didn't expect to be able to save her, how did she save someone else when she was also a prisoner?

She glanced at her and offered her a friendly smile, a simply sign that she understood how she felt. She hoped Narcissa would leave so she could chat with Susan. "No, Susan, but thank you," Luna said kindly.

Susan just nodded and left her, offering champagne to others.

Narcissa is not an idiot; she knows Luna feels uncomfortable with people she recognizes work as servants. She had seen how she lowered her head every time a servant passed by her. Poor girl, Narcissa thought. But being a servant is better than being sent to Azkaban.

"Do you want to wait for Draco somewhere else?" Narcissa began.

Luna nodded. It will be better, Luna thought. When she took a few steps she stopped grimacing in pain. Her head, suddenly hurts, it's like someone pounding her head.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Narcissa asked when she realized that Luna was in pain. "Is your head hurt?"

Luna didn't answer; she just placed the palm of her hand on her forehead. "Maybe... maybe I should sit down," she said haltingly.

"Sure, sure," Narcissa said while guiding her to a room with less people.

* * *

Draco is upset, angry! Potter is back! He even released his friends from the Ministry prison. Today supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but yet Potter came and messed things up, he always did it!

"Then what will we do?" Blaise asked.

They gather in his father's study. Nearly 2 dozen Death Eaters filled the room, looking uneasy.

"What we can do? Potter has escaped," Rabastan said casually as he poured Brandy into his empty glass.

"The Dark Lord says to do nothing for now," Snape muttered with his monotone voice.

Draco clenched his jaw in disapprovingly. They should hunt Potter and kill him. Even though he had bond Luna into a marriage it didn't mean he could relax when he found out Potter had taken an action.

"Do you want to say something Draco?" Snape's voice brought him back to reality.

Draco tried not to sneer, especially when he saw the look his father gave him. "No," he managed to say coldly.

* * *

"Today Luna is married to Malfoy," Neville told Harry as they rested in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place while the others had occupied their rooms.

"What?" Harry jerked his head toward him, unsure of what he had heard.

"Don't you read the _Daily Prophet_?"

Harry shook his head, still dumbfounded. He no longer reads the _Daily Prophet_ ; he doesn't want to be reminded of failure as The Chosen One. Kreacher brought the _Daily Prophet_ several times but he never touched it.

"She married Malfoy. The news has spread throughout the World Wizarding,"

"I thought she was kidnapped?"

"She was. Malfoy sent his men to look for her and bring her to him," he responded with emotionlessly tone.

"Then why you didn't say anything?"

"I just did,"

"But it's too late," Harry snapped. He should know this sooner so he can save Luna.

"The moment you set your foot in England was too late to save her. She is surrounded by Death Eaters. How can you save her when you can barely save yourself?" Neville demanded feeling frustrated. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. If I can save myself, I won't be hiding here. If I can save myself, we will live peacefully and happily. You're right, Neville, you're right," Harry said quietly in defeat.

Neville didn't know what to say, he felt bad for Harry, he didn't mean to hurt him.

"What happens to others?" Harry changes the subject.

"Some were thrown into Azkaban, especially the muggle-born. They were sent to Azkaban without trial. And some are sold as slaves," Neville replied bitterly. "Cho was purchased by Adrian Pucey, while Seamus and Pervati, he was purchased by Zabini to replace the house elves."

"They no longer use housel elves?"

"No," Neville replied. "Madam Rosmerta has purchased me, but somehow she never came to pick me up. Maybe it's because I opposed Malfoy once."

"Why?"

"I spoke to Luna once and he didn't like that at all. Then he came to me and caused me to be put into the isolation room for two weeks and they feed me with bread, cold soup, and rotten fruits," Neville said as it was nothing.

"I have to bring the others back and stop this," Harry muttered.

"They're too strong, Harry,"

"We are strong too. We just have to be solid to be stronger," Harry determined. And once he has determined, no one can stop him.


	22. Fate

_Forgive me for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes._

 ** _A/N_** _– I know it's been awhile and I'm so sorry for not updating as often as before, but college takes my time and I don't have much time to update my stories. Holidays are getting closer and I will try to update more often, but for this time I hope this is enough. Thank you for those who are loyal to this story, and for new readers, welcome, I hope you enjoy the story. Till next time_

* * *

Chapter 22

Luna laid her head on the pillow, she felt more relaxed when her head touched the pillow. She had felt dizzy several times in a few hours. The pain on her head left and come and come again, making her feel uncomfortable. Narcissa advised her to take potions, but she refused, she didn't want to depend on potions.

Narcissa might feel sorry for her so she asks her to go back to the room, even when the party isn't finished, Narcissa will handle it, she tells her. So she returned to the room and cleaned herself and rested. Draco hasn't returned from whatever he was doing, he probably won't come back anytime soon.

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, hoping she would feel better in the morning.

Luna groaned uncomfortably when she felt someone pressing her on the bed. She opened her eyes and found Draco's half naked towering above her, his lips caught hers and kissed deeply and possessively. His hands squeezed her thighs.

"Draco," she groaned, not in pleasure but in discomfort. The pain on her head still hasn't gone, and now she feels nauseous.

"I made you wait too long, am I?" Draco murmured hoarsely, his lips leaving a wet trail on her neck. His hand moved to her breast and squeezed it too hard.

"No, I just—" She paused when her her vision blurred, she dropped her head on the pillow and closed her eyes tightly. It seems that Draco sensed something wrong with her and stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Headache," she answered softly, she took a deep breath to relieve her nausea.

Draco gets off her. "How long have you felt a headache?" His tone that initially sounded seductive turned flat and cold as usual.

"Since you left. Maybe I drink too much Champagne," she replied, but she remembered very well she only drank a glass of Champagne.

"I'll call Walian," Draco said, hurrying down from the bed.

"No, Draco, we can call him in the morning." Luna pushed herself into a sitting position. She felt she had disturbed Walian too often.

Draco paused for a moment and studied her before asking, "Are you sure?"

Luna nodded and leaned on the headboard. "It's just a headache, nothing's serious."

If only she knew.

* * *

In the morning after breakfast Draco sent an owl to Walian, and he arrived 20 minutes later. Luna didn't understand what was wrong with her. She suppose to feel better, but no, even at breakfast she felt nauseous especially when she smelled toast and butter. She doesn't eat anything at breakfast, only drinks juice.

"She has been in pain since last night," Draco said. Draco almost lost his mind seeing Luna like this. He tried to find out what was wrong with her. He sent an owl to his mother very early in the morning, asking what Luna was eating or drinking when he wasn't by her side. He was worried someone might try to poison her. And with Potter in his mind he can't think clearly.

"Can you leave us alone?" Walian asked politely, putting his Healer bag on the loveseat.

Draco frowned in disapproval. This is what he hates the most from Walian, he always asks him to leave whenever he comes and checks on Luna. What's the difference with him being in the room with them and he is outside the room? He will know the results in the end anyway. Beside Luna is his wife, his! He should be by her side all the time. But since Draco didn't want to argue and made this longer, he chose to obey and get out of the room and wait outside.

He tapped his foot impatiently while Walian examined his wife. Why is the old man take so long? He may have lost his 'touch' as a Healer. After all he is very old, maybe he is 85 years old or even older. Maybe he should find a new Healer who is younger and faster at work.

After waiting about 30 minutes, finally the door opened, Draco peered a little inside, Luna was asleep.

"So?" Draco began.

"She is not poisoned," he said.

"And?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Your wife is pregnant," he said simply.

The words gave Draco a smrik of victory. The day he married Luna she was pregnant. "So the pain that she feels is a sign of pregnancy?"

"Some, but—" He stopped, "—her pregnancy was weak because of Champagne she consumed, that's where the problem came from, she didn't know that she had been pregnant for 2 months. And for 2 months she is not selective in the food and drinks she consumes. "

Draco's body tensed. She had been pregnant for 2 months, and he had no idea, so was Luna. "But is the baby alright?"

"Yes, but weak. I suggest that she rest. And if you can, you can take her where she doesn't feel depressed. Her mental is still very fragile, and that is also one of the most important thing on pregancy," Walian said. "I haven't said anything about her pregnancy, I think it would be better if you announced it to her."

Draco nodded faintly.

"I suggest that you announce the pregnancy as gently as possible, with depression that she experienced doesn't rule out the possibility that she will not receive the news well," Walian said.

"I can do that," Draco replied.

Once Walian has left, Draco returns to the room and finds Luna is fast asleep. Walian gives her a potion and drowsiness is a side effect, sleep will be good for her body and mind.

Draco looked at her from head to toe, she still looked the same when he first got her, he didn't find anything odd about her or even signs of pregnancy untill now. If he finds out she's pregnant sooner he can do something to look after her and the baby, the baby is the only one who can make her stay with him.

But the baby inside her is a Malfoy, he will be strong and survive, just like him.

* * *

Luna woke up with a better feeling. Walian didn't tell her what was wrong with her, he just did a check several times especially in the area of her stomach and gave her a few potions before asking her to take one. But whatever is wrong with her, she feels much better.

"You're awake."

Luna gasped when she heard a voice that surprised her, she wasn't aware of the presence of other people in the room.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, approaching her. He sat beside her and placed a warm kiss on her forehead and temple. "I'm assuming you feel better?"

Luna nodded and smiled a little, barely visible.

"Are you hungry?"

Since she was taken to Malfoy Manor her appetite was gone, whatever food the house elves served didn't look tempting for her. But now she feels her appetite is increasing and she wants to eat certain foods. Does she feel used to with her new life? She doesn't even want to find out the answer.

"Yes," she answered softly and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Good, I have asked the house elf to bring your supper tray," Draco told her gently, way too gently.

In a minute or so Dipsy comes with her supper tray, her mouth is watering when her eyes land on the tray and her stomach rumbles. Draco placed the tray on her lap. She glances at him hoping he will leave her while she has dinner, but instead he stays there and looks at her.

"Eat before your supper is cold," he said. "I know you are starving, I can hear your stomach screaming."

Luna turned red in embarrassment. Does that sound so loud? How embarrassing! Pushing her pride away, Luna immediately ate her supper slowly. Draco didn't say anything while she ate, he just stared at her, but she was too occupied to realize it or to care.

"I packed your things," he muttered suddenly.

She stopped eating and looked at him, confused. "What?" Did he let her go? She feels weird at the thought.

"We will go to Greenland for honeymoon for a few days, then we will go to Austria and Switzerland, after that you can choose where our next destination is, but South Africa sounds fun, right?" He said with a small smile.

It took a while to understand what he was saying, but after she understood she couldn't find the right answer. In just 20 minutes he was able to make her stunned, shocked, and speechless, it was like he was a different person. Draco is able to be gentle to her, but mostly he will act possessively, aggressively, cold, and heartless, typical Malfoy men.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

She cleared her throat, then put the spoon on the tray. "That sounds fun," she replied. "But why so sudden?" She ventured to ask.

"I want to be alone with you," he whispered, grabbed her chin and brought her face closer to his, he kissed her lips gently, his tongue licked her lips making her toes curls. "I have prepared your dress and coat, we will leave now," he told her. "I'll wait downstairs." He kissed her lips quickly and left their room.

They take several hours to get to Greenland. When they arrived at Greenland Luna felt very tired, it was surprising considering that a few hours ago she had just woken up from her long and deep sleep. She sighed lightly as they stepped into a house. A very beautiful house with elegant and classy decor, and Draco calls this place a cottage.

"You're tired."

Luna knew it wasn't a question, sometimes Draco could read her well when he wanted. She just smiled a little at him, felt his protective arm hug her waist tightly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we have expected you." An old man greeted them with a warm and friendly smile and 6 women and 3 men stood behind him.

"Good day, Atwood," Draco said dryly. "I see you doing a good job in keeping this cottage maintained," he said, looking around, judging. "Is the room ready?"

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy, we prepare everything you need as soon as possible when you announce your arrival," the man named Atwood answered. "These people will help you as long as you and Mrs. Malfoy is here."

Luna moved her eyes to the maids, but like the house elves they only looked at the floor, it seemed that only Atwood didn't feel intimidated at Draco. He might have worked long enough for the Malfoys.

"It is such an honor to meet you Mrs. Malfoy. We are thrilled that our master marries a woman as lovely as you," Atwood said abruptly to her with a warm and lovely smile.

Luna smiled sincerely. She decided he liked Atwood, he was a friendly and warm old man. "Thank you, Atwood."

"Our things are outside, your people can bring them while you show our room," Draco ordered.

Atwood nodded politely, he turned to the maids and without being told they were rushed off to carry their belongings.

When they arrived at the master room, Atwood and the maids left them. Draco closed the door and locked it, while she took off her coat and sat on the loveseat, she sighed comfortably.

"You have to take your potions from Walian," Draco said, sitting beside her, he pulled her so she sat on his lap. "You look tired," he said flatly and coldly as always.

Luna didn't answer, just sat tensed on his lap. "Are they wizards and witches?" She asked suddenly.

"Only Atwood, the rest are Muggles," he replied while running his palm on her back.

She didn't know how she could hide her surprise at his answer. Malfoy and Muggles?

"Do you like the cottage?" He asked, his index finger stroking her cheek, he watched her with intents eyes.

"This place is lovely, although it is too luxurious to be called a cottage," she replied bluntly.

Draco chuckled. "We are the Malfoys, nothing is too fancy for us," he said as his hand curled behind her neck and pulled her close to his face, he caught her lips in a hot and passionate kiss, but she could feel that he was holding himself back. Today Draco didn't stop making her startled, he acted out of his usual way.

"Take your potion then we go to bed," he muttered between kisses.

Draco lay awake while holding Luna in his arms. Tomorrow he will tell her about her pregnancy. But one that disturbed him, he was a little worried she wouldn't take the news well. He doesn't care whether she is happy about the pregnancy or not, he is worried that if she does something stupid like she did before, and he will lose the baby and her.

But Draco will not let anything happen, he will make sure his child is born, once his baby is born he will bond her permanently. He even planned to tie her up if it was needed. He also had to announce Luna's pregnancy on the _Daily Prophet_ as soon as possible so Potter could see that his dear friend was carrying his son, his heir. The thought gave a smirk on his lips.


End file.
